Locked Out
by Dagger of Faith
Summary: After a grave injury from an assassin, Ruby Rose lost faith in her fellow people. It's up to Weiss Schnee, the coldest of them all, to mend her shattered heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 1: Locked Out**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Couldn't sleep last night so this ended up being made in my restlessness. It was like 2 A.M so I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I tried to root them all out but they always can sneak past. Regardless, here you go! Hope you enjoy. If you guys like it I can continue, just let me know! Have a good day!**

* * *

The day was supposed to go just like _any_ other.

It all began on the simple Sunday afternoon. Partially cloudy skies allowed some heat to pass through from the sun on the calm fall day. A duo of girls, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, made their way along the streets of the Kingdom of Vale. It was a beautiful day, one for fun and excitement as Ruby had finally convinced the Schnee heiress to go into town with her. Weiss, stubborn at first, gave into Ruby's begging after giving Weiss the puppy-eye look, the one that no one could resist. Ruby was overjoyed with the prospect of having more time to spend with her team mate, absorbing every second of time they shared together outside of the battlefield and classrooms. Ruby considered Weiss to be her best friend, someone who she could count on for anything. She hadn't a clue as to how Weiss felt in return, but she hoped with all her heart that she returned the sentiment in the very least. Confiding in the rest of her team, Ruby admitted to Blake and Yang but a few nights ago that she held feelings towards the Schnee heiress, more than just the bounds of mere friendship. The duo were equally as happy, congratulating the girl on admitting her feelings instead of repressing them. Upon their orders, Ruby asked Weiss on this adventure into town to just hang out. It certainly beat being stuck in the dorm all day doing God-knows-what and being extraordinarily unproductive.

"How **much** further is this store?" Weiss asked as she complained, clicking her designer heels as the pair walked side by side towards their destination: a local clothing store. Blake had suggested it to get a solid gauge on how Weiss liked Ruby to dress, and for Ruby to imprint such ideas on Weiss in the process. It would be a good time to test the waters, and develop their friendship as well. Ruby loved hanging out with Weiss. She was the first person she met at Beacon, and now she considered her the bestest friend ever.

"Not too much further." Ruby chirped back her response, gleeful as ever. She really was a walking ball of happiness. Weiss didn't really mind. She liked the company of Ruby whenever she wasn't being a complete and total dolt. She was like a little puppy, she would describe. Adorable yet somewhat irritating when they peed in the house. That last part didn't apply to Ruby, Weiss noted, but the idea still stood. Ruby was a handful at times, as was that _sister_ of hers.

Turning a corner of the shopping strip, Weiss and Ruby exchanged in typical dialogue about homework assignments and their recent test grades. Ruby was not performing anywhere close to the range Weiss resided at, ending with Ruby praising the girl for her academic skills. Weiss loved compliments, and accepted them with a smile.

That _smile_.

Ruby loved that smile.

She liked to see Weiss happy. It made her happy. She liked happy people. Whenever someone was feeling down or sad, she felt compelled to talk to them, maybe even break through to them if she was lucky and make someone's day. That's why she wanted to be a Huntress. She wanted to help people. That's all she ever wanted to do with her life.

Weiss admired that about Ruby. Her drive made up for what she lacked in academics. She knew Ruby was a prime Huntress in the making, it would just take time. Weiss was proud of the girl.

There the store was, just at the end of the strip. The flashing neon lights worried the Schnee as to what she was getting into, but the happy look on Ruby's face made her press onward. She promised to follow her leader wherever she went, and this still counted under that rule.

Weiss looked over at Ruby and smiled, and Ruby smiled back, laughing with closed eyes as she bumped into the Schnee jokingly.

 _That's when it all changed._

A young Faunus man dashed between the duo, knocking Ruby to the side as he went on his way. Not even bothering to say sorry, the icy heiress immediately reacted in a negative manner.

" _ **Excuse**_ me?" Weiss snorted in her prissy tone that she usually reserved for those she didn't know, crossing her arms defiantly. "How rude!"

"Sorry friend, it was my fault. Take care!" Ruby instead spoke before the man turned around suddenly, leveling a magnum towards the Schnee heiress.

Time seemed to freeze on the spot as Weiss barely had time to realize what was happening before the boy fired the gun. Weiss was lucky Ruby was paying attention at the time, as the younger girl pushed Weiss over with her enhanced speed. Dodging the bullet as well, Ruby quickly jumped at the boy in an attempt to disarm him. Weiss was laying on the ground, frozen with fear as she did nothing but sit there.

Ruby wrestled with the gunman before he whacked her to the side, knocking her to the stone ground before firing off three consecutive bullets into her chest. Ruby went limp beside Weiss as the heiress screamed out in fear, thrusting out with her Semblance and sending the boy flying into the nearby fountain. Nearby policemen tackled him to the ground as he tried to go after the Schnee, who was now crawling over to Ruby's side in a frenzy.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed at the younger girl, who just laid there still. Weiss could hear her breathing gently as her lungs filled with blood, gasping for oxygen. Her silver eyes flickered with life for but a moment, looking horrified and scared.

" _W-W-Weiss_..." Ruby coughed out as she shivered. " _C-Cold_..."

Weiss had tears streaming down her face, unable to control her emotions as Ruby suddenly went limp once more. The heiress panicked and began to shake the girl's still body, crying out at the top of her lungs to her friend. This couldn't be happening. This had the be some sick twisted nightmare. The paramedics that came minutes later had to pry Weiss off of the still form of Ruby Rose, shouting obscenities and curses out towards the paramedics as they wheeled Ruby towards an awaiting ambulance, chasing after the vehicle as it tore into the distance. Weiss dropped to her knees, alone and afraid. She barely realized when Blake and Yang arrived, having been summoned to the location by the police alongside a concerned Glynda and Headmaster Ozpin himself. Weiss was stone cold, unable to feel. She hadn't felt this way in so, so very long.

Ruby had taken the bullets meant for her. And she just watched as he ripped apart her best friend.

* * *

"The situation is rather grim." The chief doctor assigned to the task of reviving the girl spoke to Headmaster Ozpin in a hushed tone outside of the ER. Nobody besides hospital staff were allowed inside, leaving the group of students and professors to their own thoughts and prayers. Ozpin, after Yang, was informed of what was going on behind the scenes. Yang was sitting by Blake, not wanting to talk to anyone after speaking to the doctor. Weiss had to assume things were not good.

The image of Ruby being executed by the gunman, so lazily done, looped over and over in her head. She feared the worst for the girl, that she would succumb to her wounds in the cold embrace of the operating table. Weiss kept to herself, having tried to reach out to Yang the moment they arrived.

"Yang..." Weiss managed through her own tears. "Yang I'm so _sorry_..."

"Save it." Yang brushed her off. "Just don't. I don't want to hear anything."

Weiss knew it was just the stress and fear talking through Yang, but the hurt still remained.

Ozpin nodded as the doctor bowed out of respect and returned to the operation. The mysterious Headmaster loomed over Weiss as she looked up slowly, having been deep in thought.

"Miss Schnee." Ozpin sighed deeply, looking very troubled. "Walk with me, please."

Weiss hesitated before taking his waiting hand. The heiress and Headmaster went on their way down to the other end of the hallway, turning to another sector of the building with a view of the surrounding city. Ozpin considered what he was to say before speaking up, careful with his wording.

"Weiss." Ozpin spoke as the heiress looked up at him. "I've been informed that Ruby is quite likely to make a full recovery, over time that is."

Weiss felt a flutter of hope in her heart, wanting to scream. Everything was going to be okay. Ruby wasn't going anywhere.

"But, unfortunately I can't speak, nor can the staff, for her psyche." Ozpin continued on.

"What do you mean?" Weiss didn't get it.

"Traumatic events can... _alter_ a person. The Ruby Rose you spoke to hours ago may not be the very same one you will greet in the future. I simply want to make sure you are aware of this, and know that I am here to help you three through this... process." Ozpin expressed. "Do you understand what I have said?"

"Yes... yes I do." Weiss gulped quietly as she looked down at the white tile floor below.

 _Ruby_. That's all she could think about.

When the time finally came for Weiss to be allowed access to her team leader, it came after Yang, Blake, and Ozpin in that order. Ruby specifically wanted to see Weiss last. Weiss assumed it was because she wanted to speak to her the longest, or something of that variety. The heiress quickly entered the hospital room Ruby was resting in, recovering from her injuries at the hand of the gunman. Weiss learned that day whilst waiting for news of Ruby that it was a White Fang assassin, one sent to kill her. Ruby simply got in the way.

"Ruby!" Weiss was overjoyed to see her best friend alive and functioning, the girl sitting up in her all white bed. Her silver eyes lacked the usual shine they had, staring blankly at the television suspended in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Weiss." Ruby spoke with an almost emotionless tone, still looking at the television. Weiss moved to sit just beside her in a chair, resting a caring hand on the bedding.

"I was so worried! I... I'm so glad you're alright!" Weiss cried out with a tearful smile.

Ruby barely reacted. "I am fine."

Weiss sniffled as she looked over at the television, wondering what it was that was taking up most of her attention.

It wasn't even on.

"Ruby. You saved my life, Ruby." Weiss change the subject. "I... I'm so happy you're going to get better. I was so very scared!"

Ruby just sat there, looking almost bored. Painfully bored.

"I know. And I don't care." Ruby sighed.

Weiss shuttered within. What? What did she mean?

"Ruby?"

"I saved your life, and this is what happens." Ruby looked to the floor. "I get hurt. I can't even feel my legs, Weiss. What's the **_point_**? Why should I feel grateful? Feel proud? Why should I feel _**anything**_?"

"Ruby... what do you mean?" Weiss didn't understand.

Ruby lazily looked to the heiress. Her piercing silver eyes shot bullets towards the Schnee, just as that gun had done. The usual spark in the girl just seemed... gone.

"Just leave me alone." Ruby decided not to answer. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Ruby, I-"

"I said I **don't** want to talk anymore." Ruby growled as Weiss flinched.

"Okay..." Weiss stood up and took a few steps back. "I'll just... I'll give you some time."

Weiss exited the room and slumped down on the floor against the cold metal. The heiress looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. This wasn't supposed to happen. This felt wrong. This wasn't how Ruby was supposed to be acting. Weiss honestly thought the smaller girl would have jumped up and down at the sight of Weiss entering the room, shocked that Ruby would choose to just stare at a blank screen over her. She didn't know whether to feel insulted or feel bad for the girl.

* * *

The next few days were excruciatingly long for the heiress. Ruby wasn't allowing visitors in besides Yang, leaving Weiss almost completely alone save for Blake, who was under similar treatment.

"You know it's just the trauma." Blake tried to reason with Weiss. "This is a fairly common thing. I've seen it happen before. It's not unusual for someone to develop depression after an attack."

"Tell me then." Weiss looked towards the cat girl in the cafeteria at Beacon, the pair sitting alone at the end of a table. "Did they get any better?"

"Some." Blake poked her food with her fork, pushing around some mashed potatoes. "It took time, and it wasn't easy. When someone is hurt like this, Weiss, it leaves scars. Not just physical ones, mental too. She's probably a mess of emotions inside right now, scared and sad. I don't think Ruby really felt anyone was capable of being that evil, to just shoot a person on the street."

"What about Roman?" Weiss asked as she noticed Blake grip her fork ever so tight.

"All he ever does is rob people. That's a significant downgrade from shooting a person." Blake expressed. "All I am saying is she just needs time."

Weiss looked at her nearly full plate. "She said she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Weiss..." Blake wasn't sure how to respond without angering the already tense girl before her. She had to be careful. "That man was trying to kill you. Ruby thought she could help you fend him off. Then she ended up being in the same position you were in. Yet she was shot. You weren't."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked before she straightened up. "Are you trying to say she thinks this is my fault?"

"No." Blake made clear. "I'm just saying that she probably thinks she could have avoided all of this. That none of this had to of happened. She slipped into a depression, Weiss. It's not uncommon for people to believe false realities."

"Such as?" Weiss raised a brow.

"Well, that you could have just watched as she was shot. Perhaps she thinks this was the case, that you just allowed her to be hurt." Blake offered as she saw Weiss tense up. "No... Weiss, tell me you didn't. _Please_."

"I froze, Blake." Weiss dropped her silverware down. "I saw the gun and I froze. Ruby saved my life, and I just watched as he tried to take hers. I just sat there Blake."

Blake considered her next action. "You do not tell any of this to Yang."

"But-"

"No buts. If Yang feels you caused this to happen to Ruby... You know how Yang gets, she gets angry easily." Blake frowned as she took a bite of a salmon. "Yang would try to **kill** you."

"I get the picture." Weiss sighed as she looked to the ground.

"I'm not on your side with this, but I'm not going to abandon you here." Blake rubbed the top of Weiss's left hand with her own. "We are friends, Weiss. I'll help you here. You messed up, but I won't allow two of my team mates to end up in a spiraling loop of sadness."

Weiss looked up to Blake. "Thank you."

Yang sat down next to Blake, a plate full of food as she took a long sip of water.

"Hello, Yang." Blake spoke. "How is Ruby?"

"She's still not talking much. They put her on some drugs and are helping her practice walking with crutches. She won't be fighting anytime soon." Yang grit her teeth. "They said... they were worried about the strain Crescent Rose will put on her spine. She's a strong girl, but with her injuries..."

Blake held the girl's hand tight. "It's okay."

Weiss just watched as Yang sniffled to herself.

The heiress looked to Yang. "Yang... I..."

"Yeah?" Yang asked, looking to Weiss. "What is it, Weiss?"

Blake looked at the girl and nodded. Weiss took this as a step forward. At least the brawler didn't lash out like before.

"I'm sorry." Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry, Yang. This should never have happened."

"I'm sorry too." Yang closed her eyes and repressed her rage. "I'm sure you did all you could to help her at the time."

Weiss put on a false neutral face, screaming internally as her heart sank. She hated lying. She hated lying. She hated it so, so much. Especially to her friends, the very ones who trusted her with their lives.

And she almost cost them one of those lives.

"Yeah." Weiss lied.

"Did any of you manage to take a copy of Oobleck's notes? They haven't said if they are considering excusing her from the midterm exam or the project we have due in a few weeks. And we all know she isn't the best at studies." Yang sighed deeply.

Blake just shook her head, winking to Weiss.

This was indeed as good a place to start.

"I'll see what I can do." Weiss decided as Yang looked up to her, then to the table as she nodded her head along.

"Okay... okay, that's good." Yang sighed out of relief. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss nodded and raised a brow towards Blake in a gesture of thanks. Blake nodded and began a conversation with the brawler, allowing Weiss to make her way out of the cafeteria and towards the library.

She had work to do.

* * *

Weiss was ready.

It had taken her nearly all of yesterday and the night to get herself prepared. But here and now, she was done.

The heiress had taken it upon herself, at the mentioning of Yang and the push by Blake, to go up and beyond when it came to assisting Ruby with her studies while she was in rehabilitation from her injuries. Weiss felt it nonsense that the school still required her to do work, even if she was pardoned from field exercises. She still was hurt and healing would take time. Work would just burden the already shattered girl. So, Weiss did more than just the mere bare minimum. The heiress made copies of all of her notes from as far back as the first exam, then rewriting them in a way she knew Ruby would be able to understand easily in order to solidify her understanding of the concepts being covered in the midterm exam coming up. Weiss, with the begging to professor Oobleck and with permission from Goodwitch, was able to get an early sneak peak at the upcoming project that was due relatively soon. Weiss spent the entire night, literally so as she hadn't slept one wink of sleep, working on the project. At the very end of her work, the heiress filed everything into their appropriate folders for easy access, stapling the papers together by topic and chapter, and organizing everything into a nice folder for Ruby. All she need to do with the project was slap her name on the top right box and she would be set with an A-plus. Weiss didn't care about her own grade on the material, shoving off the assignment for a later time as this was of the upmost importance.

Yang and Weiss found each other that morning, the latter's eyes surrounded by a noticeable shine of faint golden and stark black, a sign she hadn't slept one bit in a good while. Yang looked over the work Weiss did, thanking the Schnee girl dozens of times for everything.

"Weiss, I could have never come up with these kinds of results." Yang sniffled as she pulled Weiss into a deep hug. "Thank you, Weiss. Thank you!"

Weiss pat her back in return as she wasn't much of a hugging person when it came to Yang. She was far too brutish for the smaller girl, and far too rough with those melons she called a chest. Weiss was about to hand over the work to the girl when she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked as Weiss refused to let go of the binder.

"Can... Can I maybe come with you to see her?" Weiss pleaded as Yang bit her lip in thought. Ruby had made it clear she had only wanted to see Yang, requesting that she wouldn't need to face Weiss or anyone else until she felt like it. And that didn't seem like it would be coming anytime soon.

Yang looked at the saddened look plastered on Weiss's face and shook her mind clear of those prior thoughts. After all, the whole point of Weiss and Ruby going into town that day was to see if Weiss actually cared about Ruby in a romantic sense, and judging by the way Weiss carried herself, it was clear something was up with the Schnee. Maybe this would be just what it would take for Ruby to get out of this funk she was so deeply in.

"Sure. Let me grab my purse and we can be off." Yang nodded as she handed back the binder to Weiss, pulling the Schnee back to the dorm.

Standing in the room while Yang looked around for her Scroll, Weiss looked out the window at the trees growing just beyond their reach. Weiss wished she could bring something to the smaller girl, something to show she really did care about her. Something to remind her of their friendship. Weiss ignored the chatter of Yang as she looked down out of the window at the flower garden blooming below her.

Bingo. The heiress saw her target.

A rose bush.

Initially not sure which one to pick, as if it really mattered on the size or shape of the flower, Weiss spotted a rather odd looking one at the very base of the plant.

There sat an all white rose, having failed to get the proper amount of sunlight to achieve its coloration. It was a unique specimen to Vale, almost one-in-a-million. These flowers were very much alive, simply rejected when it came to their value to a florist.

Weiss, exclaiming how she would be back in a moment, dashed down the staircase near their dorm room. The heiress broke through the double doors leading out to the courtyard, moving to the area just below their dorm window.

There it was.

Weiss gently plucked the rose from the bush, tending to it as she flicked the thorns off of the stem. She didn't want to make it seem like she didn't care about the flower, tending to it as to make it perfect. Deciding it looked fantastic, Weiss slid it into an opening inside of the binder, running up to rejoin Yang before they made their venture to the city hospital. It would be a long journey, as the hospital was on the complete other side of the city, but it would be worth it. Weiss had to see her. Weiss had to save her.

The hospital staff were very professional and strict in following the code and procedures outlined in their job. Yet, the mere muttering of Weiss's family name generated the slow but steady process of allowing herself access to the room which only Yang was allowed. Weiss didn't blame them, as they were only doing their jobs. Yet she had her own to do, and she would see this one finish herself. Eventually making their way up to the third floor of the hospital, the pair of Huntresses arrived at a cold and imposing figure that was the door leading to Ruby's room. Chills ran down Weiss's spine, nervous but ready to enter as she gave Yang a nod and pressed on.

Upon entering the room, Weiss knew things were out of the ordinary right off the bat. The blinds were shut, preventing any ray of sunshine access into the chamber in which Ruby sat alone with her thoughts, as she wanted. Ruby looked horrible, seemingly malnourished if Weiss had to judge the girl on her initial appearance. Wearing hospital garb consisting of a light bluish robe which extended down to her knees, Ruby must have been freezing as the air-conditioner was cranked all the way up to the max setting. Weiss felt her heart sink. This wasn't the Ruby she knew, the Ruby she had grown to appreciate more than anything in the world. More than her family. More than herself. She felt like vomiting just to get the horrible feeling out of her stomach. Yet, even with this feeling deep within her, she pressed on brave to face her fears.

"Hey Ruby." Yang spoke quietly as to not startle the girl. "I know you said you didn't want visitors other than me, but Weiss needed to come see you."

Ruby barely turned her head to view the source of the words, looking Weiss over in almost disgust. A crack formed across Weiss's heart at the very gaze of Ruby. This couldn't be her. This couldn't be. What had happened to the Rose she knew so much about? The one that cared for her even though she had been so rude?

Ruby muttered something that Weiss couldn't hear, looking over to Yang with a somewhat happy tone of voice saying hello.

"Sorry again for letting Schnee here tag along." Yang felt very awkward. "She needed to talk to you about something and she brought something for you, so I'm just going to step out of the room and give you two a few minutes, okay?"

A very slow nod of Ruby's head let Yang know she wasn't mad, exiting the room just as slowly as she had entered. As the door clicked shut, Ruby turned away, looking at an empty glass jar perched by the window blinds. Standing there awkwardly for but a moment more, the white themed member of the team slowly began to approach the bed of Ruby. Standing at the foot rest of said bed, Weiss opened her mouth to speak.

"What do _you_ want." Ruby bluntly stated rather than asked, eyes fixated on the glassware just a few feet away from her. She sounded bored, just as bored as she did when Weiss last saw her.

"I don't know if Ozpin or anybody from Beacon let you know, but they are still requiring that you participate in what classes you can in your condition." The heiress spoke in a casual tone of voice, tapping her fingers along the bedding. "So I took the liberty of preparing some notes for you to study while you were here during your downtime."

Ruby didn't say anything. She didn't even blink.

Continuing, the girl went on. "Also, I don't know if you noticed, but that big project is coming up and professor Oobleck let me look at the assignment early. I went ahead and completed the assignment for you, just so you don't have to worry about it and have nothing to stress over other than the midterm coming up. All you really need to do is just write your name on the top of the paper and I can turn it in for you once I get back."

Yet again, there was no reply.

Weiss gulped.

"Do you want me to just leave it here on this nightstand or...?" Weiss asked yet trailed off towards the end of her sentence, realizing that Ruby probably wasn't even listening to her at this point. She went ahead and walked to the side of the bed that Ruby was not looking at, moving over a glass of water and setting down the binder. The current leader of team RWBY in Ruby's absence opened up the gray covering of the binder and withdrew the rose that sat within. She carefully walk to the other side of the bed towards Ruby's line of sight.

"I got you something." Weiss continued to talk as Ruby just looked passed her at the glass vase. "I found this rare little rose just sitting in that bush under the window that you like so much. I thought that maybe would be something to look at... or something I suppose."

Ruby just blinked.

" _Ruby_." Weiss sighed the word out. Her heart felt so heavy. She had never felt like this before, so hopeless. So weak. "Please... talk to me..."

Ruby lifted her head up from her trance ever so slightly, looking the girl directly in the eyes. That's when Weiss noticed the empty look in place of the light that used to shine so bright.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, then closing it. She just sat there looking at Weiss like she had no idea who she was. The younger girl looked away, sighing deeply as she shut her eyes.

"Thank... Thank you, Weiss." Ruby finally spoke to the girl after so long, glancing at her before looking away. Ruby took notice of the bags around Weiss's eyes, deciding she had deserved something.

Weiss didn't press, just nodding. Weiss gently set the rose into the nearby vase, careful not to damage it as she moved to the door of the room. The heiress turned back one more time and looked towards Ruby, who was looking at the flower intently. Weiss smiled and exited, leaving the girl in the room to herself.

Yang stood outside the room and pulled Weiss to the side, wanting to hear what she had to say about what occurred between her sister and herself.

"Tell me." Yang leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing her casual wear of jeans and a brightly colored shirt. Her face wore a look of worry and intrigue.

"Tell you what?" Weiss raised a brow, standing before the brawler.

"What did you guys do in there? Did she talk to you at all?" Yang was curious, looking for a sign of hope for her sister. She needed this, some glimmer that she could be saved from this depression.

"She didn't say much. She thanked me, and that was it." Weiss shrugged. "Nothing much to tell. She hasn't changed much, has she?"

"Other than her rehab going somewhat well, not really." Yang sighed. "But in glad she at least said something meaningful to you. She doesn't even speak to the doctors or nurses when they visit. Just me. Even then she doesn't talk a whole ton like she used to." Yang explained as she looked to the floor.

"Hey." Weiss put a caring hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to help you. To help _her_."

Yang smiled slightly and nodded to the Schnee heiress. "Thanks, Weiss. You know, you aren't all that bad when you try to be nice. You should try this more often."

"Don't push your luck." Weiss rolled her eyes. "I am very much exerting myself when I say such things, especially to you of all people." Weiss felt a slight blush form on her cheeks, out of embarrassment of course as Yang taunted the Schnee like normal. This pretty much summed up their encounters.

The pair exchanged a few moments of laughter before they relaxed to their normal states, Yang saying bye to Weiss as it was her turn to enter the room and speak to Ruby alone. Weiss stood at the door and sighed deeply, moving off moments later to walk around for a little bit. Ending up outside on a bridge between towers of the hospital, Weiss ended up looking up to the open sky above.

Weiss shut her eyes, cursing herself for her actions. For allowing this. She should have been better prepared. She was on every radical terrorist's hit list as a top tier target. She should have had her blade with her. Winter would have slapped her good if she found out about that fact. A Schnee heiress, unarmed in the middle of a public area. What a joke. What a joke she was. If she just had her blade at the time, she would have been able to save Ruby from all of this. If she had just done something, anything! Weiss held her stomach as she started to cry, dropping to her knees moments later as she clutched her being tight. This was a nightmare. This was horrible. She just wanted out. She wanted Ruby to be herself. Her playful, adorable little self.

" ** _Gaaaaaaaah_**!" Weiss screamed out in frustration, cursing the world she knew as it was far too unfair. She didn't deserve this. _Ruby_ didn't deserve this.

Weiss continued to sob to herself as she didn't know what to do. The girl felt the rays of the sun beat upon her pale complexion like a drum, heating her up as she cried. The warmth lapped at her skin, almost as if it were trying to tell her something. Weiss sniffled to herself as she pulled herself up with the aid of the safety rail, looking out at the horizon.

There she saw it.

 _Hope_.

The cloud would have looked like just an ordinary cloud to anyone else watching from the ground, but to Weiss, the outline formed a very familiar symbol, one she recognized and would never forget.

A rose. A simple rose.

Weiss nodded to herself and gulped audibly, using the sleeves of her white bolero jacket to dry her eyes. The Schnee daughter turned back to the hallway she came from, making her way back in order to greet Yang.

As if on cue, Yang exited as Weiss arrived. The brawler looked happy, obviously having broken through to Ruby in some regard. Things were looking up for the shattered members of team RWBY.

"How did it go?" It was Weiss's turn to ask the questions. Yang seemed far happier than usual. In her hand was the project papers, the chicken scratch that was Ruby's handwriting had her name printed in the top corner of the first page.

"She's doing better. Talking more to me than she did before. She said she liked the rose." Yang told the heiress who tried to hold in her tears. Yang took notice of the emotions swirling within the girl and pulled her into a warm hug. Weiss cried once more softly into her shoulder, Yang just rubbing her back gently to soothe her emotions.

"She's going to be okay, Weiss." Yang sniffled herself as she kept the waterworks back. "Just have hope."

 _Hope_.

Weiss had something to hold onto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 2: Cold as Ice**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Wow, I am amazed by the support this story has already gotten! Thank you all so much! It really keeps me working hard. So like I said before, I'd make this into a longer story if you all asked for it. And it's clear you all want more. So here we go! Chapter 2! Before that though, here are my responses to the most recent reviews:**

 **TehUnoman: Thanks for the support! And for the compliment! I try my best. I'll see about Ren and look into that. Thanks!**

 **Kiriguyu: Here you go! Thanks for the support!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: And more you shall receive! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: You raise a fair point, and it is a common theme with Weiss. I feel that it is justified. If you watch the White Trailer, after she is hit by the Giant Armor and her eye begins to bleed, she falls to her knees and seems out of it. I feel that is where most writers see Weiss as someone who would freeze up, as would most people in that sort of circumstance. She looks almost fearful of what the Giant Armor had done to her. That's just my opinion and understanding of it. I do agree that it happens a lot more with Weiss than anyone else, that's true. Thanks for the review!**

 **True Support: Thank you! And thank you for the support!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The first day Ruby returned to Beacon was a very hectic one.

Her name had spread across the school. Signs were springing up across campus like a virus with words such as _Welcome Home_ and _Glad You Are Safe_ , all as a sign of goodwill by the student body. The students at Beacon really did care about their own. They were like one big, chaotic family.

Ruby was dropped off by airship, having a small escort consisting of Headmaster Ozpin and Goodwitch, alongside a handful of off-duty Hunters. Ruby didn't feel safe returning to the outside world, and thus Ozpin was more than willing to accommodate to her needs. She was like the daughter he never had, and he would do anything for her as well as all of his other students. Ruby struggled off of the airship's ramp as it docked with the side of Beacon's main hub, the Headmaster having offered assistance only for it to be coldly shrugged off by the smaller girl. The injured girl wore her typical combat uniform save for her scythe, which was resting back in her dorm. Not that she would need it. The crutches keeping her suspended wouldn't allow her to even lift the scythe, and the damage done to her spine wouldn't help either. She was far too fragile to even think of such action without feeling lightheaded. Nearly falling once or twice, Ruby managed to get down to the stable flooring of the hub structure as the airship departed, the group leading her along the stone walkway back to the academy.

* * *

Weiss anxiously tapped her fingers together as she looked around the room, nervously gritting her pearl teeth as she gently adjusted the temperature in the room. She hoped she had done a good enough job.

Expecting Ruby to have mobility issues as Yang had explained to the Schnee, Weiss took the opportunity to re-arrange the layout of the dorm room. With the aid of Blake and the approval of Yang, Weiss was able to lower the bed belonging to Ruby and place it to the right of her own. She figured Ruby would have a very difficult time trying to climb up to her formerly suspended resting place in her current condition, opting to make things as easy as possible as she recovers. Weiss took the liberty of adding a few new additions to the room that she figured Ruby would like.

As a Schnee, Weiss had access to an extraordinary amount of wealth on reserve. Using her allowance for this month, the girl went ahead and prepared for any sorts of accommodations Ruby would require or want at any given point in time. A freshly stocked mini fridge sat at the foot of her bed within arms reach of both girls. Along with this, sitting upon said mini fridge rested a brand-new TV with all of the newest video games that Ruby had yet to acquire. Having relocated Ruby's gaming system over to a small nightstand that rested too at the foot of the bed, Weiss hoped everything would be to the girl's likening. She wanted things to be perfect. Maybe then Ruby would start to open up a little bit more, seeing as the white themed girl on the team actually did care about her contrary to what she thought. And Weiss did care, _immensely_ so.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest as she had finished getting dressed for school. She really did hate the skirt that they were pretty much forced to wear when attending class. She hadn't a clue as to how half of her team fought in these.

"Thank you Weiss." Yang sighed. She was definitely much more outgoing than she had been in the last few days, but it was obvious that the whole Ruby situation was still troubling her. She had every right to feel that way. This was her sister after all, and besides her dad and uncle Qrow, Ruby was all she had left.

Weiss bowed her head in a gesture of respect towards Yang. "It was no problem. I'm glad to be of any sort of help."

Blake sat in her bed reading a book as usual. Keeping to herself for the most part, the cat girl just listened to the conversation going on throughout the room. She really wasn't much of a talker compared to the rest of her team. Yet, she did pitch in. Weiss had asked for the Faunus to locate some sweets for the young red head, tasking her with this as it was of the upmost importance. Blake had returned with a bakers dozen of a variety of chocolate chip cookies, double chocolate chip, even triple. Setting this up to be the best day ever for Ruby, Weiss was still worried.

"I'll be right back." Weiss nervously spoke as she exited the room, taking a quick lap around the hallway to calm her nerves. Blake and Yang were left in the room to their own conversation, Blake speaking up first.

"Weiss seems... _excited_." Blake commented as Yang walked over to the side of her bed, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I noticed." Yang shrugged.

Blake furthered. "Do you suppose this means anything?"

"How so?" Yang responded, raising a brow out of interest. Blake was the most observant of the bunch, and thusly knew practically everything going on behind the scenes.

"Remember the reason we sent Ruby out with Weiss?" Blake asked as Yang flinched visibly, nodding a moment later. "Ruby has a crush on her, and we wanted to know how Weiss felt in return..."

"So?" Yang crossed her arms. "I already know this."

"So, doesn't it strike you as odd that Weiss is putting so much effort into this?" Blake asked as Yang felt puzzled. This was true. Weiss was acting especially odd over the last few days... Only now did it register to Yang.

"You think she feels the same way?" Yang pressed as Blake nodded.

"It would certainly seem. That or she just feels guilty for what happened. Either or, something has changed with her." Blake noted. "What about Ruby?"

Yang sighed. "I tried to talk to her about it but she told me to leave right after." The brawler sat down on Blake's bed. "She was so excited for that date with Weiss... and now she seems like she just lost interest."

"It's not like Weiss would be your first pick for Ruby." Blake took a neutral stance, just stating the truth.

"Yeah... but Ruby seemed to really have felt something for her before all of this. I thought she wouldn't ever come out of her shell and make friends when I first came here..." Yang began. "I was so worried that Ruby would be the awkward and shy one on campus. The one that no one talked to. But then she met Weiss... Even with all of the drama Weiss caused, I could see it in Ruby's eyes whenever she talked about her... this gleam seemed to rise. Weiss was her first friend, and if she wanted more I wasn't going to get in the way of it."

"Do you think she doesn't care for Weiss any longer?" Blake inquired. "Or could this just be the depression talking?"

"I'm not sure..." Yang sighed as the door suddenly opened again, Weiss walking in with a bottle of water and soda in both hands. Yang remembered to continue this conversation some other time as Weiss walked over to the table by Ruby's bed and put down both drinks.

"T-There." Weiss nodded rapidly to herself. "Perfect. All _perfect_."

A light knocking on the door made Weiss jumped in fear, waiting for one of the other girls to open it for her. Yang took charge and did so, revealing the duo of Ozpin and Ruby in the gateway.

"May we enter?" Ozpin asked for the girl as Yang nodded, pulling the door open as far as it could go to allow Ruby easy access with her crutches.

The red head looked around the room and noticed the changes. Her eyes met Weiss before she dropped them immediately, sighing low under her breath as she looked at the heavily decorated bed.

"Mine?" Ruby eventually asked as she made her way over to it, Weiss nodding furiously. Ozpin handed Yang Ruby's things and notes, speaking to her about something off to the side before leaving as Blake just watched the red and white part of the team talk, more or less just Weiss.

"I made the bed more comfortable for back support with some added blankets. Also I got you a few new pillows and I also got you all of this!" Weiss showed off the array she had set up for the smaller girl. "I made sure the connection range of the controller would work from the bed, and everything in the fridge belongs to you!"

Ruby sat down slowly on her bed, wincing as her spine shifted dangerously upon the initial action of bending her knees. The girl relaxed and set her crutches down beside the bed, looking around with a blank expression.

"I... I hope you like everything." Weiss muttered, afraid of what she would say in return.

"It's... fine." Ruby spoke low as she shifted positions, resting her head on her favorite pillow. The girl shoved off one of the new ones Weiss had bought, the heiress not really reacting as she just watched the girl slump into her bed.

"Do you need anything?" Weiss asked as Ruby shook her head slowly, rolling over to face away from Weiss. The girl shifted under her blankets and produced the rose Weiss had given her, setting it down on the small table beside her. Weiss felt her heart race for but a moment as she realized Ruby hadn't left the rose in the hospital room.

She cared, even if just a little.

"Okay. I'll leave your Scroll right here and if you need anything, Ruby, just let me know. Okay?" Weiss stated as she set down the red head's Scroll right before her, right next to the rose.

Ruby didn't say anything, Weiss taking this as a sign Ruby was done talking as she moved to exit the room. Blake followed, pausing at the door as Yang left with Weiss. The raven haired girl looked over to Ruby and gave a small nod towards her, the younger girl just staring at the doorway. Gently as she could, Blake closed the door behind her, claiming to her team that she would be in class shortly.

Blake stood at the door, looking over at Ruby who stared back blankly. She looked hollow, as if she were but a husk of the girl everyone knew and loved so much. The cat Faunus crossed her arms as she scanned the red head over with interest, opening her mouth to speak.

"Ruby." Blake began as Ruby tilted her head ever so slightly, almost as if she were curious as to what she was going to say. "I don't care if you want to talk or not, but you are going to listen to me. Understand?"

Ruby just blinked, looking away.

"I understand what you're going through, I've been there myself, trust me. I know you can't help it. And I know it hurts, that it hurts so badly. But... Weiss isn't going to stop all of... _this_." Blake gestured to all of the new accommodations that were in the room all thanks to the heiress. "Not until she brings you out of this."

Ruby shifted and sat up, looking towards Blake with a scrunched brow, as if she were trying to gauge the girl. Blake simply looked back with her amber eyes full of purpose and truth, and a deep sadness. Ruby looked away after a moment, thinking to herself.

"Shutting out everybody isn't the correct way to go about this. I know the feeling of hopelessness that you are experiencing, and I've seen what it does to people." Blake continued on. "The people you love do love you back. Yang loves you, I love you, and Weiss clearly does."

Ruby sat there, suddenly gritting her teeth.

"Stop _**lying**_ to me." Ruby spoke, sounding cold and unfriendly unlike her usual self. She regarded Blake with a pair of silver eyes filled with frustration and loathing. "I am just a burden, and that is all I ever will be."

"How so?" Blake raised a brow, challenging the girl. "Do tell."

Ruby met the girl's threat. "Look at me. _**Pathetic**_. A little kid trying to play **_hero_**." Ruby looked over to Crescent Rose. "Just a dreamer waking up for the first time. That's what I am. I see what I'm worth to you all. I'm just the scapegoat. Just the trash can for everyone to use."

"You are wrong. So, _so_ wrong. You just can't see it. The nightmares end when you wake up as well, Ruby." Blake spoke confidently, removing her bow from her head in a methodical manner. "Like I said before, you aren't the only one that has been in this position. I can feel your pain, and as I look at you right now I can only see myself."

Ruby narrowed her vision on the girl.

"I had dreams when I was a child, much like yours of being a hero and saving the world. But one day, reality came knocking. They came swift, and as fast as a bullet." Blake gripped her bow tight in hand, nearly drawing blood from her palm. "The day that I first became alone in this world, I thought what you do now. I felt what you feel now."

Ruby churned.

"I'm not telling you to suck it up." Blake quickly wrapped the bow back around her ears. "At the end of the day only you are going to be the deciding factor with your condition. All we can do, all _Weiss_ can do, is try to make things better to get you to realize the truth."

"Truth?" Ruby almost demanded.

"That no matter what you think, we will always be there for you." Blake nodded to the girl as Ruby sunk back down. "We love you Ruby. Some more than you realize."

Blake reached for the door handle, looking back for but a moment. "Get some rest, Ruby. Welcome back, my friend."

With that the Faunus left the room for her classes. Ruby was left alone to her thoughts, thinking deeply on the conversation she just had with her most reserved team mate. The team leader looked to the rose suspended on the small table beside her, looking ever so slightly past it as she spotted a photograph.

Weiss had thought it would look nice, a decoration of sorts for the girl. A picture of the team, all together. All **_smiling_**.

Ruby looked away and sighed, crying to herself as she felt her heart break over and over, again and again. That photo wasn't the real thing to Ruby. To her, all it represented was the world she had come to realize was true: she was a burden to her team, cannon fodder for those she cared about. They would be better off without her. A better team.

Ruby kept these negative thoughts inside of her as she sobbed into her blankets, holding her cloak close as it was all that was left to keep her safe and warm.

* * *

Weiss poked her grapes with her silverware, not hungry whatsoever. The bags under her eyes seemed more under control at this point, as Blake had forced her to sleep some in between the time that she had gone to the hospital and before Ruby arrived. The heiress needed sleep, as did everyone. She wasn't immune to the passage of time. Blake felt like quite the babysitter when it came to Weiss lately, the girl constantly asking for advice and tips.

"What... What if I take her shopping to that new weapon store?" Weiss asked as she pretty much spoke to herself, Blake just interjecting every so often with her opinion. "Yeah, she would like that..."

"She can't do battle." Blake pointed out, chewing a piece of pasta and swallowing. "Her spine can't take the stress."

"Then I get her a _lighter_ weapon." Weiss glared in a hostile way towards Blake, as if she were a rabbit and Weiss a fox. The white haired girl immediately realized what she was doing and apologized, sinking into her chair.

"Sorry..." Weiss sighed as Blake took no offense. Weiss was unstable, as was the rest of her team. The girl had no idea how Blake could keep so calm. She almost envied her.

"It's quite all right. I understand." Blake shrugged the insulting glare away, not caring whatsoever. She had seen worse looks. "Weiss, I understand that you want to help Ruby in anyway you can, but isn't this a little... _much_?"

Weiss narrowed her vision on the raven girl. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

"If you keep smothering Ruby it will only make her think you are just pretending. Remember, she feels that you allowed this to happen. She isn't an idiot. She probably feels that this is just your attempt to buy her faith back and nothing more."

"Then what do I do? Tell me!" Weiss begged the cat Faunus, watching as Yang sat down beside her partner.

"Hey guys." Yang greeted. "How are you two holding up?"

"I'm just peachy." Weiss sighed in defeat. "I don't know what else I can do."

"You've done more than enough." Yang smiled to Weiss, an honest smile. "I can't thank you enough."

Blake just listened. It's what she did best.

"I don't feel like I have..." Weiss finally ate something, chewing on a grape.

"Well, you did." Yang expressed to the Schnee. "I don't really know what I would have done without your help."

"Thanks, Yang." Weiss nodded as she smiled to herself, somewhat content with her progress. Still, she was conflicted. She needed something to really show Ruby she cared for her. Something...

* * *

 _Ruby churned in bed._

 _Another nightmare. It was all she had to look forward to whenever she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was the same one every night, playing off exactly the same as it always did._

 _Ruby was back on the streets of Vale, and Weiss was at her side. Save for the pair and the eventual arrival of the White Fang agent, no one else was around. No one to see or save her from what was to happen._

 _There he went, pulling the gun out as Ruby was compelled to tackle Weiss to the ground. Ruby went with the motions, everything feeling so real that she began to not understand it was a dream any longer._

 _The White Fang assassin shoved Ruby off of him, tossing her to the ground. Ruby hit her head against the stone ground below, dizzy for but a moment as she stared down the barrel of the gun._

 _That's when it all changed._

 _The soldier offered Ruby a hand, Ruby would take it and rise up with him. His words were intoxicating, so sincere and... true._

 _"Come, Rose." The man would speak in a serpent's tongue. "Let me help you. Revenge is sweet like candy. Take it, and you will be content."_

 _Ruby looked down at Weiss, who just sat there frozen. Her expression turned from fear to panicked as the White Fang member passed the gun to Ruby, molding it into her hands._

 _"Pull the trigger, Rose. Take your revenge." The White Fang grunt would speak to her, leeching off of her worst fears and the sorrow she felt inside, sucking her pain and anger in an effort to push her over the edge._

 _Ruby leveled the gun in her hands as he let go. It was heavy in her hands, weighing almost as much as her own scythe. She knew it wasn't the weight of the gun, but the weight of what she was about to do. Ruby was made to take aim at the heiress. His words forced her to do so, twisting her will to fit his own. She didn't want to do it, she couldn't. She couldn't._

 _"Unless you take your vengeance you will not know peace." The voice spoke to her with an accusing tone. "Everyone will see you as weak, unable to do what it takes to achieve your goals."_

 _"I..." Ruby felt her finger inch towards the trigger, her hands trembling as Weiss begged Ruby not to, that she was sorry. "I can't...!"_

 _"Pathetic." The man grabbed the gun in her hand, forcing her back down to the ground as he took aim. "This is what becomes of those who are weak."_

 _The White Fang grunt executed Weiss on the spot, spitting on her body before turning back to Ruby._

 _"Now, it's your turn, Rose."_

 _He would pull the trigger, and she would be no more._

* * *

Ruby jolted awake, breaking a sweat as she adjusted upwards suddenly. Her spine contorted violently at her sudden movement, the girl crying out in pain as she felt a fire burning up her entire back, reaching the base of her skull. Ruby swung to the side and knocked her Scroll off of the table, falling with it as she landed on the floor in a horrendous mangle. She couldn't move, crying out in pain.

* * *

Weiss froze as she felt something was off. She couldn't tell what it was, but it nagged at her more than her worry about what to do next. Her Scroll vibrated mere moments later, an incoming call from Ruby.

Weiss quickly raised the device to her ear, listening in as she went to talk only to be cut off by her leader.

 _...H-Help me..._

Weiss could clearly make out Ruby's frail voice on the other end of the device, the girl sounding hurt beyond anything Weiss had ever heard before. The heiress stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, breaking into a full sprint as Yang shouted at the girl to come back. She wouldn't stop. Not until she reached the room.

Weiss fumbled with the key to her door, bursting it open as she found Ruby laying on the floor. Her breathing was slow and ragged, causing intense pain for the smaller girl. Weiss acted quickly, going to lift her up when she noticed the arc in her back. Weiss flicked her wrist and planted several Glyphs along the girl's damaged area, protecting it just in case anything were to touch the wound. Weiss moved down to her knees, looking at the girl's tearful face.

" **Ruby!** I'm here. You're going to be okay." Weiss told the girl, promising this. "This is going to hurt, but I need you to get back on the bed. Understand?"

Ruby gasped out a yes, wincing in pain as Weiss lifted the smaller girl back onto the edge of the bed. Having Ruby sit up, Weiss looked at her back.

"Ruby, I need you to take off your cloak and shirt." Weiss said suddenly, very concerned. Ruby shifted uncomfortably but complied. The cold air nipped at her exposed skin as she set her things to the side.

Weiss ignored the other details other than her back. Weiss could see things were not good. The bone seemed to have shifted from its position to a painful angle, nearly paralyzing the girl. Her Aura was the only thing keeping her moving at this point. Weiss grit her teeth and felt the area with a Glyph on the tip of her fingers.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss asked, getting her full attention. "This is going to hurt. _**A**_ **_lot_**. But I need to adjust the bone, or things are just going to get worse. Is this okay?"

Ruby managed a quiet yes, wincing as Weiss felt the harmed zone. "Just focus on me. Look into my eyes. Just don't think about anything else. Just me."

Ruby did as instructed, looking towards Weiss. Ruby felt her heart race just a bit, mostly from the pain she had felt. Her mind was a mess in this state, yet she managed to do as she was asked and looked deep into the icy orbs that were Weiss's eyes. Ruby got lost almost immediately. A sharp fierceness yet loving and caring gaze met her own, catching Ruby off guard. She didn't know what to make of it. Did Weiss really care? Ruby had to ask herself a few times before the question registered. Did she really? Ruby wanted to try and believe it, after what Blake had told her she did indeed. Something held her back, back within the depression she had fallen into. The serpent voice of the White Fang grunt reminded her of the pain she had endured, the betrayal she had felt as she was allowed to be shot. To be hurt. Hurt as she was now.

Weiss took a deep breath and counted down, jamming her fingers into the bone.

Ruby let out an ear shattering cry of pure pain as Weiss guided her Glyphs around the area, condensing the field in which her muscle and skin had begun to react to the pain. Weiss tried to numb the zone as well, still mostly focusing on the issue itself over all. Weiss jammed her fingers to the left and guided the bone to the correct area, gently rubbing the area before sitting back on the bed, taking a deep breath along side the now fixed breathing of her leader.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked as Ruby caught her breath, sighing deeply as she managed to relax some.

"Y-Yes..." Was all Weiss could get out of her. It was good enough.

Weiss carefully massaged the area around the bone to soothe the damaged and swollen skin. It felt awful to Weiss, still she pressed on for Ruby. She wouldn't abandon her in her time of need. Not again.

Ruby kept quiet as Weiss worked, her breathing rugged as she noticed the significant decrease in pain. Her mind was a flurry of emotions all festering together in a Petri dish that was her being. She didn't know what to think, what to believe, or what to do.

Weiss retracted her hand from her back, sighing as all seemed somewhat well. Ruby looked fine, her back normal as ever as the girl quickly put her shirt and cloak back on.

"Do you need anything?" Weiss asked as she moved to the fridge, getting a bottle of water for the girl. Ruby initially declined the drink, but eventually took it as Weiss persisted.

Ruby took a long drink and sighed, tired and weak. She felt horrible still, yet... perhaps a little bit better.

"No..." Ruby spoke. " _Thank_ _you_..."

Weiss nodded at the quiet voice of Ruby.

"Listen, I'm going to stay here while you get some rest. I'll keep watch, don't worry." Weiss decided as Ruby raised a brow, protesting.

"Class...?" She asked. Weiss waved it off.

"What is more important? You, or class?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't answer.

"Here, let me tuck you in." Weiss offered as she placed a hand on Ruby's leg, the girl smacking it away suddenly.

Weiss retracted, looking somewhat hurt. Ruby opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry..." Weiss felt the red mark on her hand, realizing she overstepped her bounds.

Ruby rolled over in the bed, struggling to get her blankets to comply. She wanted to do it herself. She wasn't that weak. Yet as much as she tried, she came up short. She was just about to give up on the prospect when Weiss stood up, holding her still gently. The Schnee heiress straightened the blankets and tucked them in beneath the girl, running her hands across her blanket-covered frame as she worked. Ruby felt her face change hue as Weiss did as she pleased, finishing her work and standing up.

"Did you fall out of bed last time?" Weiss asked as she picked up Ruby's Scroll, the screen cracked slightly.

Ruby looked away, confirming Weiss's worry.

"How did you fall?" Weiss asked, not really expecting an answer. But she had to try. She had to try for Ruby.

Ruby looked at the floor. "I tripped." She lied.

Weiss felt awful. "Here, just stay in bed and if you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

" _ **I can take care of myself!**_ " Ruby suddenly screamed out, glaring at Weiss before she realized what she had just done. The girl contracted into her blankets, not talking any longer.

Weiss looked away and walked over to her desk. The least she could do while she was in here was work on her own homework assignments and pray Blake took some sort of notes. The heiress looked back at Ruby one last time, seeing as she was focused intently on the pattern of her blanket. Weiss sighed deeply and went to work, getting her academics in check.

Ruby drifted off again into sleep, knowing full well she would end up back in her nightmare.

Weiss decided to wait for several minutes before checking back up on Ruby to see how she was doing. The heiress was very surprised to see that Ruby was shaking violently, quite so in fact. The heiress was relieved that she wasn't suffering from any sort of physical condition, realizing between her various murmurings that she was in fact having a nightmare of sorts. Weiss slowly walked over to the bed and knelt down to the floor. The heiress hesitated before gently placing a caring hand against Ruby's cheek. The white haired girl carefully caressed the side of her leader's face in an effort to soothe the girl in her troubles.

* * *

 _Inside of the dreamscape, Ruby was just about to be forced to fire the gun or be shot. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to. She just wanted free. Free of this nightmare._

 _Suddenly Ruby felt a strong tug on her very being, watching as the White Fang operative was shot backwards by a Glyph, knocking him out of commission. Ruby looked to his body as it disappeared, feeling the gun in her hands fade away. Ruby turned back to see Weiss standing there, looking confident and calm. The heiress quickly pulled Ruby into a tight hug, holding her close. As she was suddenly free from this world, everything around her faded to white as she was sent into a deep, blissful sleep._

* * *

Weiss watched as a small, calming smile formed on Ruby's face. Her breathing slowed to normal pacing, and her restlessness ceased. She was back to normal, and looked almost... _beautiful_ to the Schnee.

"I'm here, Ruby." Weiss spoke quietly to the girl. "And I will _always_ be."

Ruby shifted and pulled Weiss's soft hand close to her heart. Weiss held in the urge to make sound out of the surprise she felt, trying her best to ignore the feeling of Ruby's being as her hand was pulled into her chest, allowing Ruby to sleep comfortably. Weiss, seeing no way out of this situation without waking the girl, gently rested her head beside Ruby's own. She was tired as well, and a nap could do her good. The heiress yawned silently as she too drifted off to sleep, joining her leader and best friend in a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 3: Trial and Error**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks again for all of the support! Here are the responses for the latest reviews:**

 **0769Alpha1378: Thank you so much for the compliments! Means a ton! Hope you enjoy this chapter too... and maybe we will see some F/F~**

 **Yuna The White: Here you go! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

 **True Support: Thanks! I try my best!**

 **Thatguyacrossthestreet1: Evil is good! And I expect my cookie now! Haha! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: I'll try to cool it down then. Hopefully this chapter appears better. Thanks for the pointer!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: Lets hope Weiss can save Ruby from her situation! Thanks for the review!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

When Ruby awoke, the first thing she was greeted with was the sleeping face of Weiss Schnee.

Ruby hadn't a clue as to what had occurred while she was asleep. The last thing she remembered was Weiss doing something over at her desk before she had dozed off into a sleep. A sleep that was rather peaceful, she had to note. Something had changed, and she was sure Weiss had done something. What that was, she was unsure of.

The second thing she was greeted with was the noticeable feeling of Weiss's own left hand pressed close to her chest. Ruby realized she was holding said hand and immediately let go, allowing it to slide off of the bed as Weiss continued to rest in her slumber. Ruby had no idea what time it was, as the blinds were shut and her Scroll was somewhat out of reach. Yang and Blake were still missing, leaving her alone with the Schnee heiress.

Weiss Schnee.

She almost hated the name.

Ruby sighed quietly as she looked at the girl's face, twisting her own to the look of almost disgust. She was deeply conflicted. Weiss had been so very rude to her, so deeply spiteful of the young Rose during their first semester of Beacon. Ruby tried all she could to live up to her duties as leader of the team, a job she did not ask for. She had always figured Weiss would have been a better leader, and at that time honestly contemplated talking to Ozpin about the issue. She wanted to resign her leadership, placing it in the hands of Weiss or anyone more qualified than she. She knew Ozpin would have just told her no and rejected her proposal. He was a very mysterious man, and what he said was law. Ruby was right on the head of the nail, as they say, as that was indeed what had occurred.

Ruby had worked so very hard to gain Weiss's approval. She tried so much to become friends with the girl, to the point where she realized she was falling for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She panicked when this happened, going to the two people who she felt the closest to. Blake and Yang were so very supportive of the younger girl's romantic endeavors, even going so far as to help organize a date of sorts for Ruby and Weiss to partake in.

Then everything changed.

When Weiss failed to act, just watching as Ruby fought the gunman alone, it tore her heart to shreds. Any sort of feelings for the heiress were buried away as fast as the three bullets that tore through her being that day. Weiss could have intervened, she most certainly could have. Yet instead she just sat there. She just sat there.

Ruby realized the value of her life at that point, having woken up during the surgery operation. She went through so much pain to get where she was now, and all it got her was a mangled body that couldn't even stand on its own and a world she could no longer put trust in. She felt truly alone, scared, and fearful of what every new day would bring her way. She just wanted it all to stop.

Ruby looked away from Weiss's face as she remembered the feelings she once harbored towards her, shoving those back down into the depths of her being. She held so much disdain for the heiress she couldn't even put it into words. The way she thought she could simply buy her way back into her life was more than insulting, and the way she treated the Rose infuriated her. She wasn't a child that needed monitoring. She could do it herself. The more she tried to help the young Rose, the more Ruby felt like a burden. It was a never ending cycle of sorrow and hate.

As much as Ruby disliked Weiss at this point in time, she refused to kill her in the dreamscape. She... She just couldn't. Weiss had nearly allowed Ruby to be slain that day, yet Ruby couldn't take it upon herself to give in and take her vengeance. Something deep within her compelled her not to. She couldn't tell what it was, but it refused to allow her to complete the task given by the White Fang operative.

If she had to think about it, she didn't want to hurt Weiss in return. Ruby just wanted to be left alone. She nearly couldn't feel anything but spite towards the heiress. She didn't know if she would ever be able to trust Weiss again, or anyone for that matter. The world she now knew was too cold for her tastes. She just wanted it all to stop. She would give anything to go back to the days before that day, anything.

Ruby stared at the Schnee, taking in her appearance. Ruby had no idea how she could sleep so soundly, how she could live with herself. All she had done since the pair met was meet her attempts at friendship with anger. Weiss didn't even deserve her time, her words, or her breath. Yet as she tried to look away from the girl, something tugged back and forced her still. Something within her echoed, something... something she couldn't identify.

Ruby was caught off guard as Weiss suddenly awoke, the heiress blinking a few times as she groggily took in her surroundings. She was first met with the cold stare of Ruby, rubbing her head moments afterwards with a yawn.

"Hello Ruby..." Weiss sighed deeply, blowing out a puff of air to the side as she shivered slightly. She had forgotten how low she had set the temperature to. Even as she hailed from Atlas, she still was subject to the elements. The Schnee sat up on her bed, wrapping a blanket around herself as her teeth chattered noisily.

Ruby looked around bored, confined to the bed.

No, she thought. She wouldn't be trapped here to the lack of her own free range of abilities.

"I want a shower." Ruby spoke suddenly, Weiss raising a brow.

"I can't bring you a shower." Weiss stated, Ruby developing a sour look on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ruby rephrased, Weiss wanting to shake her head.

"Ruby it's..." Weiss looked at her Scroll produced from her pocket. "Five-thirty in the afternoon. You don't need a shower." The heiress smelt the air around Ruby, trying to dissuade her. "You smell fine."

Ruby sat up with a minor struggle. "I am **_going_** to shower."

Weiss stood up, Ruby giving her a glare powerful enough to force her back down. The red head shifted around as she pushed all of her blankets to one side of the bed, reaching down slowly to her crutches. The girl carefully turned her body to face the open floor a few feet away, balancing her crutches as she managed to rise up to standing level.

Weiss knew she would be given that sharp glare once more, opting not to move a muscle, instead watching her as she moved.

Ruby managed a few steps forward before she hesitated. The floor mat in the room was ever so slightly in her way, getting caught on the rubber bottom of her crutches. The girl grumbled as she lifted them up for a moment one at a time, getting on top of things. Her breathing was audible, almost exhausted by the small amount of work she had done. She couldn't believe how weak she felt until now. The red head made her way to her dresser and grabbed a small handbag full of pre-arranged shower supplies, holding it by her teeth at the handle as she made her way towards the door.

Ruby failed to notice the discarded boot of Yang which had been left behind, accidentally placing her crutch atop it and losing her balance. The girl's face morphed to one of fear and panic as she fell forwards, shutting her eyes tightly as she braced to hit the stainless wood below.

Ruby opened her eyes as she hadn't touched the surface, noticing the vast array of shower gear scattered across the floor as she had dropped her bag as well. She was hovering just a few inches away, held back by an unseen force.

Weiss gently lifted Ruby up to standing level, looking down at her quaking feet as they touched the floor. Ruby shivered as blood ran to her head, feeling as though she were about to have a heart attack at the pressure she felt. Weiss persisted and kept Ruby stable, raising a Glyph upwards carrying the crutches. Ruby took hold of both and brushed Weiss off with a forceful shift of her elbow, the heiress taking a step away. Ruby looked down at the spread out mess that was her handbag and bottled soaps, sighing as she grabbed her towel hanging off of the wall.

"I'll be back." Ruby stated defiantly, just going for the door handle and leaving the mess.

"Ruby, _please_." Weiss pleaded, Ruby stopping in her tracks. "Let me help you."

Ruby hesitated, looking down at the mess.

"I can do it _myself_." Ruby growled as she placed her towel back on the hook. The girl looked around and decided to start with the desk to her right. The girl held onto the wood with one hand, lowering herself while keeping stable with one crutch. The girl managed down to her knees, slipping slightly as she dropped her crutch. Weiss took a step back as it landed just where she was standing moments ago, watching with concern.

Ruby gathered up her things and zipped the bag shut to prevent another incident. The girl looked to the crutch a few feet away and realized it was now out of reach. Going with option B, Ruby turned to her other crutch resting on the wall, wanting to use that one instead. As she tried to grasp the handle for it she realized it was too far up from her position. The girl grunted as she went with her last plan, holding onto the side of the desk she had used. The girl lifted herself but a few inches off of the ground before she lost all strength in her arms, slipping and falling back to the floor. Ruby wheeled her handbag across the room with welled up eyes, beginning to cry to herself.

Weiss wore a deeply saddened look across her pale face. She was heartbroken for the girl, for her friend. The heiress walked a few feet over and plucked up the bag, looping it through one of her arms as she rested it to her shoulder. The heiress moved and grabbed the two crutches, kneeling down to Ruby's eye level.

Ruby met Weiss with welled eyes. She was in so much pain and felt so weak, so very fragile. This was her life now, she felt, and it was a horrible one. How was she supposed to be a Huntress if she couldn't even crawl or stand. Pathetic, that's how she felt.

"Try again." Weiss offered as she set both crutches beside Ruby, standing up tall.

Ruby looked up, confused.

"I get you don't want my help. But I'm not leaving you to your own sorrow. So, if only once, just take my assistance and try again." Weiss gestured to the crutches at Ruby's sides. The red head sniffled and wiped her eyes, grasping both as she shifted herself.

Using the desk to guide her back upward, Ruby used the crutches to push her being up the side of the wood. She winced in great pain as she had to place some sort of pressure on her legs, knowing full well if she slipped they would not catch her. The girl shivered violently as she looked to Weiss, who stood there.

"I'll help if you want me to." Weiss made clear.

Ruby looked away and focused, grunting loudly as she managed to finally get herself up. Now able to safely stand, the girl took a deep breath and looked to the heiress. Ruby muttered some sort of thank you before holding a hand out for the bag.

Weiss walked over to her own dresser and produced a bag of her own, pale white as compared to Ruby's crimson red one. The heiress placed her tiara on her desk and moved back to Ruby.

"I can't leave you there by yourself, and I know you know that. So I'll take a shower with you as well. Could do me some good." Weiss stated as Ruby blinked.

Weiss thought on what she said.

"N-Not like _with_ you! I... In an opposing stall!" Weiss flushed with red rivaling Ruby's cloak. "N-Never mind that, let's just get a move on."

Weiss grabbed a towel and held it close as she exited the room, reminding herself to take an extra cold shower. Ruby just stood there for a minute, soaking in Weiss's most recent actions before following out slowly, making sure the door locked behind her.

* * *

Weiss hummed to herself in the shower stall. Normally she would sing, quite loudly in fact, but she had to be careful. Quite worried that Ruby could possibly need assistance, Weiss kept everything to a very toned down version. She made less noise, listened rather than thought, and payed great attention to the outside world. Ruby was in the stall just opposite from her as they lined down a vast hallway in the women's portion of the locker room. Weiss had helped Ruby pull open the safety bench that rested inside all of the showers, in case a student was injured during combat training. The girl kept her crutches inside to hold herself up, Weiss having wrapped face cloths around the bottoms to keep them from slipping around as she showered. Weiss was very fearful of leaving Ruby alone for more than five minutes at this point, yet allowing her independence. Perhaps Blake had a point, maybe she was smothering her after all. Her reactions to her methods of assistance earlier pointed towards this hypothesis, Weiss sighing as she had to agree with the results. She knew Ruby had to be independent at times, as she wasn't contemplating showering with the girl to keep an eye on her, or anything of the like. She just wanted Ruby to know she was there for her, and would do anything to keep her safe. She wasn't going to let her get hurt ever again. Weiss wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Weiss poked her head out of the white shower curtain, looking over to Ruby's stall. The fabric was light enough and thin enough to give off a shadowy image of whoever was inside thanks to a light at the top of all of the showers. Weiss sighed in relief as she saw Ruby was still standing, having not fallen doing anything. That was Weiss's worst fear at the moment. The shower is a notorious source of injury when it came to those fresh out of the hospital. Weiss contemplated casting a hidden Glyph at the bottom of the shower, just in case Ruby did in fact manage to fall, that she wouldn't hit her head on the tile ground. Yet, she recalled this plan as she didn't want Ruby to be suspicious that she was spying on her. She wanted her independence, and Weiss didn't want to alienate her anymore than she already had. Besides, Glyphs made a lot of sound, almost as if they sang to themselves much like their user. Weiss simply had to put faith in Ruby and trust in fate.

Fate.

Weiss scoffed at the word. She didn't believe in fate, at least not in particular. The subject annoyed her, the idea of a set path in life. She was in control of her own destiny, her own actions. She wouldn't be conformed to some standards of a higher being, at least not in the bounds of fate. She was her own person, a flawed person at that.

She made mistakes, as did everyone. She knew she had to move past them as she couldn't time travel back and change everything. Yet, her poor actions and words nagged at her. She could have done so much in her life correctly if given a do over, as she would start with that day in Vale. She would have acted, attacking the man instead of Ruby doing it herself. She would keep herself in the line of fire, and if she got shot she wouldn't care. She wouldn't allow Ruby to be hurt. It was her fault, the man was there for her not for Ruby. She had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. They both had. Weiss couldn't change it, but she wanted to in this special case. More than anything in the world.

Weiss rinsed her lengthy platinum blonde hair, washing it with equally white shampoo. The girl sighed as she looked into the mirror in the stall. She hated how she looked. Her scar, a reminder of all of the mistakes she made, a reminder of all of the times she could have done better.

And now Ruby bore those scars.

Weiss didn't even want to see what the damage looked like. Ruby had done well to hide it, thankfully. Weiss had come to understand through the police investigation that the bullets were Dust infused, targeted towards Weiss specifically. The world of Remnant is one of such wonder and mystery, and Dust one of those. The people were molded by Dust based on their habitat. As the people of Mantle and Atlas were forced to adapt to the cold conditions of the north, they became susceptible to what made them strong. Burn Dust, one of the most common, was used for its namesake. It warmed the hearts of the weary, yet if it were to enter into the body of one born of Atlas... the warmth it provided would eat them alive. The death was a painful one at that. Luckily for Ruby's case, the effects were much less severe, even though Weiss knew the bullets would leave holes in Ruby that she knew would never heal correctly. Guilt knocked at her mind, hammering her emotions.

The girl hummed along to a tune as she went along with her routine, eventually shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around herself. Her pale frame matched up with the color of her cloth, drying herself somewhat as she stepped out of the shower.

Weiss made her way over to Ruby's shower, seeing as she was currently washing her hair as the outline of her being suggested.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as Ruby froze inside, moving and poking her head out. Her hair was currently dark blue as she held a bottle of conditioner in hand.

"Yes." Ruby stated.

"I'll be just over here waiting, okay?" Weiss told the girl as Ruby slowly nodded, sinking back into the shower stall. The heiress made her way towards the common area of the locker room, sitting down on a bench.

"Hello Weiss." The familiar voice of Lie Ren spoke as Weiss turned to greet him, the boy wrapped up in a pink towel.

"Oh, hello Ren." Weiss nodded her head as the boy sat down across from her, having come from his side of the joint locker room separated by just this area. "How do you do?"

"Fairly well, and you?" Ren inquired as Weiss echoed his answer, adding on a hesitant tone. "You seem distraught."

"It's Ruby." Weiss sighed as she looked to the boy. "She... She has been difficult to say the least."

"We heard what happened. Our condolences." Ren spoke on behalf of his team. "What is the trouble?"

"She hasn't been speaking to me..." Weiss trailed off, looking at the floor. "Not much, anyways."

"Depression will do that." Ren noted as Weiss sighed loudly, the ninja boy just kind of watching her face change to one of hopelessness.

"I'm not sure what to do." Weiss complained. The heiress was absolutely distraught, unable to come up with a way to keep her friend happy, even for a moment.

"I can... _recommend_ something." Ren offered as he thought.

"And that is?" Weiss raised a brow.

"My family use to practice the arts of medicine before..." Ren trailed off with a murmur. "Regardless, I still know much about certain concoctions that could improve her mood in the very least."

"Such as?" Weiss asked, interested in what the boy had to say. Ren spoke little, and whenever he did it was usually very important.

"Well..." The boy looked around carefully, leaning in.

Weiss did as well, confused but going with the motion.

The boy extended his hand, placing something in Weiss's own. The heiress opened her hand and noticed the small greyish ring sitting in the palm of her hand. Raising a brow and going to ask what it was, Ren beat her there.

"It's a Soothe Ring. It's designed as an external medical device, such as an inhaler." Ren explained. "Inside of it is a unique concoction of herbs and Dust that is automatically absorbed by the body. All she needs to do is put it on, and you should see a stark difference."

"Why do you have this?" Weiss asked, looking at it again.

"Do you _really_ think Nora is naturally that outgoing?" Ren asked in return. "Ruby isn't the only person with a mess of emotions. She puts a few on sometimes to keep herself _very_ happy."

"You want me to drug Ruby?" Weiss asked as Ren sighed.

"It's perfectly safe." Ren assured her, taking it from her hand and putting it on his own index finger. "See?"

Ren flashed a bright smile, very unlike himself as he removed the ring, having it returned to Weiss.

"She won't feel any major difference, hopefully. I have perfected the art of medicine." Ren bowed his head. "Just keep it hidden for the most part. It's, how do I say it, illegal? That may be a bit too strong a word. Anything not medically approved by the Kingdom fits that term, but trust me it works."

Weiss nodded and placed the ring in her bag, smiling at the boy.

"Thank you, Ren." Weiss thanked the boy with a pure look of excitement. The prospect of being able to make Ruby happy, no matter the method, was one she had been hoping for quite some time. While this did border on criminal activity, that fact remained repressed by the Schnee. It mattered little in the big picture.

Ren bowed his head. "Always happy to be of service." The boy stood up. "I must get going. Jaune and Pyrrha promised Nora we would go to the water park opening day, and she will not want to be late."

Weiss waved the boy off as he left, nodding to herself as she kept in wait for the Rose to exit the shower.

* * *

Upon returning to the dorm, Weiss quickly changed into her night gown. The pair took turns changing while the other looked away, Weiss having to wait longer as Ruby struggled to pull up her pajama pants. Eventually, the pair reclaimed their seats at their respective beds, Weiss on her Scroll.

"Yang?" Weiss asked as she held the device up to her ear, standing up and walking over to her bag as she remembered the ring. The heiress felt it in her hands as she held it close, listening to Yang on the other end of the device.

" _Hey Ice Queen!_ " Yang replied. " _Look, Blake and I got assigned field duties in the Emerald Forest since team CFVY ran late on their mission, so we won't be back till late tomorrow._ "

"That's awful. Please take care." Weiss told the girl who laughed in return.

" _We will. Blake says hello._ " Yang held the phone to the Faunus who just spoke the word, pulling it back. " _Anyways, could you keep watch over Ruby? I hate to have to leave her there all day but this was a direct order from Goodwitch._ "

Weiss nodded. "I understand. I will do as asked. Stay safe, Yang."

" _Will do! Sleep tight!_ " Yang hung up soon after, leaving Weiss alone with Ruby.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss asked as the girl looked over at Weiss as she approached her bed. "Yang and Blake won't be back till tomorrow evening. Felt like you should know so you don't have to worry about where they are."

Ruby sunk in her bed. Weiss frowned.

"Okay..." Ruby sounded almost disappointed. Weiss knew Yang was the only one who had Ruby's greatest confidence, and she was the most likely one to be spoken to by the smaller girl. Ruby trusted Yang, so much more than anyone else, even if it wasn't a huge amount of trust at all. At least she was able to have a normal conversation. Weiss clenched the ring in hand, humming as she thought.

"But hey, I got you _something_." Weiss changed the topic in a sing-song voice, showing off what was in her hand as she sat down on her bed.

"A... ring." Ruby spoke as she looked at the grey metal circle. "Why?"

"It's made of black Dust." Weiss fabricated a story. "I saw it while I was out and felt like you would want it. Think of it as a friendship bond. I got one as well."

Ruby took hold of it, raising a brow as she examined it.

"Where is the other one?" Ruby inquired as Weiss paled.

"It... I... It's on a shipping list. They only had one at the time." Weiss lied through her teeth. She knew Ruby would refuse to put it on if it were medicine. She was already aware that Ruby had refused to take pills for her pain, having not opened up the bottle that sat by her bed.

Ruby shrugged and decided to keep it, placing it on her ring finger. The girl sighed as it felt cold to the touch, but as soon as it was properly against her skin, it changed to a more... warm surface. A gust of this strange feeling swept over the girl, making her feel so very warm. It wasn't over bearing, feeling like a much deserved hug than anything else, as if her heart was singing. Ruby didn't understand the strange feeling, noticing it dampen out after a few moments. She felt some sort of remnant of the gust, but nothing extremely significant like before.

Weiss raised a brow. "So, are you feeling better? After the shower, you must be I bet." Weiss tested the waters, hoping it worked.

Ruby felt a tug on her being, feeling almost compelled to talk more. She hesitated, thinking before speaking.

"I suppose so." Ruby spoke completely clear for the first time in a while. "It did feel nice."

Weiss noticed the change, repressing a massive smile. "That's great! Good to see you're feeling better." The heiress got up and moved to the television at the foot of Ruby's bed. "I was thinking perhaps we could watch a movie?"

"A movie?" Ruby continued to speak. What was it that was inviting her words forward, she wondered. This warmth seemed to eat away at the depression flooding her being, yet still the sadness and pain remained. She was fragmented, yet some pieces connected once more.

"What was it that you wanted to see at the theater?" Weiss asked as she bit her lip, turning on the movie streaming app on the device. "Wasn't it "Eventide" or something?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yes, that's right."

Weiss looked away and smiled. Things were looking good so far. The heiress found the movie and entered in her billing information, paying to rent said movie for the two to watch. The heiress moved and dimmed the lights in the room, flipping on a few lamps as she took her seat on her bed. Ruby moved and carefully grabbed the box of cookies at the side of her bed, lifting them up as she examined the container.

"For me?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded.

"Blake got them, I asked her to." Weiss explained as Ruby opened the container, plucking two up. Ruby looked at the pair and stared at them for a minute.

"Do... I... Do you want one?" Ruby asked as Weiss turned to the girl again, tilting her head.

"S-Sure." Weiss accepted the offer, smiling happily. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and took a bite herself, chewing on it slowly. Weiss took note of this. She seemed to be calmer, and more social. Weiss smiled as she took a bite, consuming the treat over time as the movie began, watching with little interest as she was infatuated with Ruby. This treatment Ren offered opened up new opportunities for the Schnee. If this could get Ruby to be more social and talkative with the heiress, then she could reach Ruby's heart much easier. She need Ruby to see she really cared, and that layer of depression acted as a wall of sorts keeping her at a disadvantage. Ruby focused on the film, feeling almost happy if she had to describe it. She couldn't tell if she was okay with this feeling, as it felt foreign in nature. Decided it really didn't matter, the girl consumed her snack quickly, reaching for another as they watched the film.

* * *

Ruby yawned as the ending approached, having placed the cookie container to the side. The Rose stretched in her bed as best she could without injuring herself, looking down at the weight on her hand. Weiss, who had become invested in the characters, wasn't watching the Rose move. She looked to the ring, thinking for a moment. Thinking it somewhat ridiculous to be wearing a friendship bond while the counterpart was not, Ruby felt like pulling it off. Deciding not to for some reason she couldn't make out, she simply rested her hand to her side as the movie came to a close.

"That wasn't that bad." Weiss commented as Ruby just sighed, the heiress turning to the girl. "What is it?"

"I... I don't know." Ruby trailed off, Weiss frowning.

Weiss too sighed. This had been such an ordeal for them both, and the heiress felt somewhat at the breaking point. While the glimmer of hope now remained, she wished it had been enough to get her friend back. She wished she could convey how much she cared to Ruby, how much she wished things could be different. Weiss stared at the girl as she reached for her Scroll, playing a game as Weiss just watched.

Ruby was, in all senses of the word, beautiful to the heiress. Her personality, her combat ability, and the way she acted towards those around her, all were aspects Weiss had come to adore about the girl. As much as she called her a dunce and dolt, she called her much softer words in her mind, where she was free from hearing.

Such as crush.

Weiss was a cold person, but she wasn't heartless. And she did in fact have a romantic sense, while Yang would mention she was too cold for anyone. She was never confused about her sexuality, having known her attraction to women was something she couldn't control and had come to terms with. She faked it often, as a disguise. Her father bashed her with his anger when she confessed this to him years ago, frustrated that she would never bear him a grandchild for his company. All he cared about was his work, not her. Never her. When she came to Beacon, Ruby was not at the top of her list. She annoyed her immensely, but eventually she had worked her way into Weiss's heart, coming to be a source of interest, and love. Weiss would never confess this to the girl, knowing she would face the scrutiny of Yang and the possible disapproval of Ruby, and she never wanted to risk that being be divide between them. Keeping it repressed, it boiled and stirred within her being. Every time she came off as mean, it was love lashing out at the Schnee herself, angered that it was being repressed. She never meant to hurt Ruby's feelings, at least after she came to understand her own feelings towards the girl. Love made her afraid. Very afraid.

After Ruby changed, her personality shifting and became numb to the world, it shattered Weiss's heart. She felt such pressure from what she had done, feeling sick to her stomach from what she had allowed to happen.

Weiss needed something to take the edge off. The heiress bit her lips and sighed, taking note that Yang and Blake would not be back for some time. The heiress casually shifted positions, noticed by Ruby as the Schnee moved behind her bed.

Weiss produced and popped open a fancy looking bottle of wine she had hid behind her bed, reaching to said area again and producing twin wine glasses. She knew this probably wasn't the best idea, but the legal drinking age in Atlas was ten years old. The rules were far too strict in Vale. Weiss poured two glasses and sat at the side of her bed, setting one glass down beside Ruby. The smaller girl picked up the wine glass and looked at the fluid inside, confused by the smell.

"It's alcohol." Weiss sighed, swirling her red drink in her glass as she gently tapped hers to Ruby's. The Schnee tilted her head back and took a rather long sip, pulling away as she sighed once more. She hadn't reduced herself so low as to drinking in a while, but she figured this called for it.

Ruby smelt the drink once more and decided to try it, taking a small sip as it tasted like fire. The girl groaned slightly as Weiss took notice.

"Take a smell, then sip, then smell again. For me it made it easier when I was a kid." Weiss explained to the girl as she laughed. "Look at me, breaking the law. Who would have guessed."

Ruby did as instructed and took another sip, this time the fluid seemed more tasteful in nature.

Weiss refilled her glass half way up before stopping, looking over at Ruby.

"Ruby..." Weiss thought before continuing her sentence. "I'm sorry for putting you through such... Schnee."

Ruby didn't understand. "What do you mean, Weiss?" She asked as she set the glass to the side, not entirely liking it.

"I... I don't know people." Weiss spoke as she tried to articulate her words in a way that made actual sense to the girl. "Normal, every day people. I was raised in nobility, and as such I thought that if I perhaps offered some material things that would make you happy, then you would cease being so sad."

Ruby nodded her head, somewhat relieved that Weiss could now understand this. She didn't speak, just listening.

"I... I know why you don't want to speak to me in particular..." Weiss sighed deeply as she looked to the floor for but a moment, then back up to Ruby. "I froze up. I was scared. Scared of dying."

"Weiss..." Ruby said before stopping, allowing her to continue.

"I... I..." Weiss couldn't make her words go through easily, struggling. "It, all of this, is _my_ fault."

Ruby sat there with a blank expression, feeling the effects of her recently newfound happiness dampening.

"I... I was so scared when he pulled the gun. You see, I've experienced this far too many times in my life." Weiss went on. "The first was my aunt, Silvia. She... She was taking me to the park with my father when a Faunus... he _shot_..." Weiss trailed off, sniffling as she took another sip of wine. "My father fought the man off while I sat there, too scared to even call for help. I was weak, so _so_ very weak."

Ruby watched as Weiss began to cry to herself, holding the glass tight in hand. So powerful was her grip that she felt the glass may shatter at any moment. She didn't care.

"I... So when that man pulled the gun, I didn't know what to do... I froze completely, acting too late to protect you." Weiss admitted, nearly slamming her glass down onto Ruby's nightstand, holding her head in her hands. "I... I saw the look in his eyes, the determination to kill me... I shutdown, and it cost you all of this pain. My actions did this, and I so so regret what I did, Ruby." Weiss confessed, tears blurring her vision. "I never meant to hurt you, Ruby. I promise this. I know it's hard to forgive me for what I allowed, but I'm going to try to make up for my failure."

Ruby bit her lip, thinking on her words. Weiss had admitted to being the cause, and her apology seemed sincere. Ruby's heart lifted for but a moment as it rested somewhat more content, somewhat healed. It needed much more work, but it was indeed a start. Words alone weren't going to sink that deep into Ruby to pull her free from what pain she felt, Weiss knew this well. Everything needed a beginning, and this was it for the healing process.

" _Weiss_." Ruby sighed heavily as she took the friendship ring off of her finger out of symbolism, feeling a small shift in her demeanor. The effects were still in her system, but at a much more conservative state. "I... I see what you mean, and I know what you say. But you hurt me, Weiss."

Weiss continued to cry, albeit paying close attention to what she was saying. Tear filled eyes tested their focus on Ruby as Weiss raised her head to talk to the girl.

"Excuses don't... they don't answer what happened, at least not totally." Ruby spoke as she was still deep in thought. All of this was so sudden, and she didn't want mixed signals. "I... I too wish things were the same again, that I could trust in you as a partner, and as a friend. But right now... Right now I don't think I can do that."

Weiss sniffled as she nodded her head slowly.

"But... I... I am willing to try." Ruby sighed deeply as she nodded her head, setting the ring on her nightstand. "I don't know how you plan to make this right, and frankly I don't know what you can do, but I see how determined you are... and your words seem sincere... So I'll try."

"Ruby..." Weiss sniffled as she whimpered. "Th-Thank you!"

Ruby placed a hesitant hand on Weiss's shoulder, waiting for her to calm down from her steep decline in stability.

"Why do you even drink this stuff?" Ruby asked as she lifted up her own glass, wincing at the strong, powerful odor it gave off.

"It works as a repression tool." Weiss sighed, not wanting to admit it. "I drink too much, but it keeps me calm at moments of pain... It's not a good thing to do."

"Then why do you do it?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"I'm weak..." Weiss sighed. "I'm not good enough on my own, so I turn to stuff like this." She gestured to the open bottle at her side. "It's... _complicated_."

"Everyone needs help." Ruby put a hand on Weiss's shoulder once more, squeezing her hand gently. "I needed your help today, and you need this help now."

Weiss sighed, somewhat content with her response.

"I guess so." Weiss agreed.

Ruby grabbed the bottle. "Yang talks about alcohol. She says it is supposed to make people happy."

"After a while, yes." Weiss sighed. "It's called being drunk. It's a blur, usually. Stops being fun after a while."

"I didn't know Weiss Schnee had a party side." Ruby stated. Weiss turned red.

"I don't _party_. It's a means to an end, and one that I don't want you involved with." Weiss ordered as Ruby just shrugged.

"It tastes awful." Ruby was honest.

"Good." Weiss sighed. Yang would kill her for doing this.

"Do you plan on getting drunk?" Ruby asked as Weiss shook her head.

"No, someone has to keep an eye on you after all."

* * *

Weiss stumbled around drunk, laughing to herself as she tripped on nothing. The girl was very much out of it, finding mostly everything hilarious. Ruby just watched as Weiss acted this way, confused as to how this drink did such things in the first place.

"R-Ruby... Ruby, Ruby!" Weiss started her slurred speech. "Ruby Rose! I... I... Yeah! You are right there. Good. Good, good, _good_. Stay _riiiiiight_ there." Weiss blinked slowly as she took in the blurry image of Ruby. "There ya go."

Ruby laughed a little, for the first time in weeks, at the way Weiss carried herself drunk. She was so much more different than usual, slurring her speech and fumbling all over the place like a kid on a sugar high.

"Wha... What do you think **_you_** are laughing about, huh?" Weiss stumbled around aimlessly. "I... I feel so good! Hehehe!"

Ruby grabbed her crutches, standing up with them as Weiss was barely able to stand. The red head carefully guided Weiss down to her bed, the Schnee in full klutz mode as she giggled to herself, managing to sit normally thanks to Ruby. The younger girl managed to return back to her bed, sitting down with some effort. Weiss sat there, nearly spilling her wine glass as Ruby gently took it from her trembling hands.

"No more." Ruby spoke clearly. Ruby set the glass down on the table beside her, looking at Weiss as she pouted for her drink back.

"Ruby... Ruby, Ruby! I'm not that... I'm not drunk!" Weiss managed, unable to focus clearly. "You... You are drunk!"

"I don't think so." Ruby smiled slightly.

Weiss flashed a sly grin. "Oh! Look at... at you! Smile smile! Smiley Ruby!" The heiress leaned forward and gently tapped Ruby's nose, giggling noisily. "Smile! Yay!"

Ruby flushed red, shivering slightly as she shifted her legs. Weiss took notice, retracting her hand as she frowned.

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" Weiss asked with a sad look, still clearly out of it. Ruby shook her head slightly, sighing.

"No." She spoke, deciding to go for another sip of her own glass. The world around her was slightly blurry, but not much. Her enhanced metabolism helped process the drink out of her system much faster than Weiss. Thanks to her super speed, Ruby figured. "I... I'm sorry."

Weiss leaned in close. "I'm sorry too... Please don't be mad at me." Weiss begged. "Please."

"I... I am not mad." Ruby stuttered.

Weiss leaned further, nearing Ruby's face. She could feel her breathing.

"I need to... to prove it, that I'm sorry. Right?" Weiss hiccuped. "Huh?"

"Weiss, I'm not-"

Weiss looked deeply into Ruby's eyes. "Here, this should... should prove it."

Weiss inched towards Ruby's face and curled her lips, pressing them against Ruby's own. She could feel Ruby shiver at the contact, her body freezing on the spot as Weiss pressed the kiss deeper, holding Ruby by the shoulders. Her lips tasted like cookies and red wine, Weiss noted. Ruby could feel her face burning up as this went on for a few more moments. The heiress unlocked their lips and sat back, a hiccup and smile greeting a shocked Ruby.

"D-Did that... that... did that work?" Weiss asked as she wobbled around in her seat.

"W-Weiss..." Ruby forced out of her mouth, almost unable to speak. "You... You _kissed_ me..."

"Of course I did. I just did." Weiss mimicked the motion of kissing Ruby. "Just like that!"

"W-Why?" Ruby asked. For once in a long while, the voice in the back of her mind was silent. All she could focus on was Weiss.

"Cause I l-love... love you!" Weiss struggled to say her meaningful words correctly. "I... I always have, and I always will!"

Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes, crying to herself as she wrapped herself up in her hood. Weiss, severely drunk, was unable to understand.

"Did... Ruby?" Weiss asked out of concern. The heiress raised a hand outward to the girl, only to pull it back. "What's wrong?"

Ruby kept to herself. Weiss wouldn't remember any of this anyways, she suspected.

"Nothing..." Ruby ignored the question. "We can talk about it later."

"Okay!" Weiss chirped happy. The heiress stood up and gave Ruby a big hug, Ruby frozen in place once again.

"I l-love... love you, Ruby!" Weiss snuggled close to the girl, who just pat her back gently in return.

"I..." Ruby couldn't reply. Weiss let go.

"I'm gonna sleep, okay?" Ruby nodded in understanding, Weiss climbing into bed as she was speaking.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ruby sniffled as the heiress snuggled to her pillow.

"Goodnight Ruby!" Weiss was ecstatic. "Night night!"

Ruby sat there as Weiss dozed off, thinking deeply about what had just occurred before she too drifted into a slumber, so deep in thought that she didn't even remember the nightmare the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Also thanks to reviewer TehUnoman for assistance with the idea they provided. Thank you! Hopefully I did it justice in a sense!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 4: Back in Action**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! So so so sorry for the delayed post. This chapter has had so many edits and parts taken out that it took me a while to make. But I think this came out better than it would have been had I just gone with my original draft. Thanks to TehUnoman for assistance! Regardless of my lack of ability to post on time, I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon! Now here's the responses to the most recent reviews!**

 **TehUnoman: Hug accepted! Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Yuna The White: Here's some more! Drunk Weiss was fun to write.**

 **Thatguyacrossthestreet1: I suppose Ren is a drug dealer at this point! Also, that's good news about the cookie. I'll be expecting it.**

 **jax-was-here: She certainly did! Thanks for the review.**

 **True Support: I try to keep them at the same length, glad you enjoy that! My week has been busy, but I'm doing well! Hope yours has been good too!**

 **Scorch the 13th: Thank you a ton for the compliment! Keeps me working hard! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: Oh Ruby is conflicted isn't she! The girl's are in a bit of a spot now, hopefully they break through! So much drama happening! It's so tasteful! Who knows, maybe Ruby will find out~! Glad you enjoyed and hope this chapter is good as well!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: I can't confirm your suspicions, but with all the dramatics who knows what will happen! Thanks for the review!**

 **BlakJakXXI: Glad you are enjoying Mind Numbing as well! I try my best. And yes, it's good to see things moving forward, no matter how slow the steps are. Who knows if this will set things back, only time will tell! Thanks for the review!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Ruby woke up with a mild headache.

The smallest girl on team RWBY shifted gently as she awoke, greeted with the bright sun shining through the window as the blinds had been lifted up at some point. Ruby slowly sat herself up as she looked around, not seeing anyone else in the room. The girl rubbed her eyes slowly as she couldn't locate Weiss, the bed beside her empty and the wine from the night before missing. The only evidence Weiss had been there at all was her entire combat uniform thrown on her bed and her nightgown on the middle of the floor. Ruby groaned slightly as she rested her body against the head board of the bed, running a hand over her head as the headache pounded like a drum. She recalled Yang speaking of how alcohol, when taken in a significant portion, would lead to horrible headaches the next morning. Ruby realized she must have drank enough to cause this effect, not wanting to repeat such actions ever again.

The Rose sighed as the memories of the night came flooding back to her. Her mind was racked with grief as she could clear as day recall Weiss, severely drunk, making an advance on her. Ruby could practically see the girl before her at this moment, moving in as she pressed her lips against Ruby's own. Ruby shivered at the thought of what Weiss had done, feeling a small warmness in her heart before it was extinguished. It had come to such a surprise to the girl, that Weiss indeed held feelings towards her. She didn't know what to make of it, whether or not to trust in what the drunk girl had said. Ruby thought that she could have just been saying things, not actually putting any sort of meaning behind her words. She was drunk, after all. Alcohol made people do some very strange things, she had come to understand. Oddly enough to the girl, Ruby felt that some part of her being actually wanted her to believe that Weiss was being genuine, not having been toying with her emotions and actually placing love in the younger girl. Ruby felt her heart beat a tad faster before it relaxed to normal pace, pushing those feelings away. She didn't know what to do, or what to think.

She still despised the Schnee, oh indeed she did. Her actions were not excusable, not in the very least. Ruby understood that Weiss had been through these events before, and that she was indeed putting a genuine effort to be her friend once more and earn her place at her side once again, but with this newfound knowledge, Ruby was more scared than anything. Yet, she did recognize her past feelings towards the heiress. She didn't feel much in connection to them as she once did, her heart and mind overrun by grief and pain too much so to even entertain the thought of viewing Weiss as a love interest any longer, but something nagged at her. Something she couldn't shake free. Ruby realized it was a brief glimmer of hope, one that threatened to expand itself and become so much more than just a flicker in the darkness. Some part of her still cared deeply for Weiss, but it wasn't strong enough. Not nearly so. Not just yet.

Ruby sighed as she forced the topic away, remaining cold as she looked to the nightstand. Ruby plucked the ring Weiss had given to her and thought, placing it on her finger as she felt that if she had indeed promised Weiss she would try to be her friend again, then this was an appropriate step. The girl felt a calm wave rush over her once more as she sighed, scooting over to the edge of her bed. The smallest girl on the team looked around and reached for her crutches, tucking them below her arms as she pressed up, standing tall. The young girl moved across the room and looked around, noticing Weiss's towel was still in the room. Marking off a shower being the location of the missing heiress, Ruby wasn't sure as to where the girl could have gone to. Ruby looked around and plucked up her Scroll, dialing Weiss's number and raising it to her ear.

Ruby hung up immediately as she realized Weiss had left her Scroll in the room as well, frowning as she placed hers in her pocket. The girl wasn't sure what exactly to do at this point, a tad bit concerned about the whereabouts of her partner. Ruby looked around for any other clues, noticing the missing remaining weapons from their weapon rack. Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster were both gone, leaving the rack bare as Ruby knew Yang and Blake had taken their respective weapons already. The injured girl moved around the room as she weighed her options, rubbing her hands together quite nervously. Weiss wasn't really one to just up and disappear, and Ruby couldn't think of a reason for her to be gone and the weapons missing.

The red head poked her head out of the dorm door, looking down both ends of the hall as she carefully exited. Not caring to change out of her pajamas for the time being, the young girl walked down the hall with her metal aids in a minor search for the missing Schnee. Ruby stopped at the end of one of the halls, looking around aimlessly as she realized she didn't have the stamina to make it across campus to hunt down the missing girl. Her mind thought to what to do next, eventually returning to the room with much hesitation. Weiss would be back soon, Ruby figured. The Rose changed into her combat gear, wearing it as it kept her warm and safe. She realized she needed it now, holding her cloak close.

Panic began to set in as Ruby sat on her bed, not sure what to do at this point. Where could she have gone? Perhaps she ran away, Ruby thought in worry. She could have left her Scroll there to avoid being tracked down as she fled, unable to see Ruby for what she had become. Ruby disliked this line of thinking as it morphed into something worse. Perhaps some White Fang, allies of the very one who attacked her, had come for her and stolen her in her sleep. Ruby felt her heart race violently, imagining Weiss strapped to a chair and being viciously beaten to death. Ruby shivered in fear and concern, her hands shaking as she was unable to keep still. Anxiety gnawed at her being, no matter how hard she tried not to care. What did it matter that Weiss was gone?

Ruby felt her heart beat faster and faster as the seconds turned to minutes, looking around frantically. Something was wrong. Weiss wouldn't just leave like this. She wouldn't! The world around her distorted as the sounds of the clock hands on the wall churning thundered through her mind.

She... She _promised_ me, Ruby thought. She said she wouldn't _leave_...

The door to the room suddenly opened up as Weiss entered in, a large tray balanced in hand as she entered the dorm. Ruby immediately jolted to attention, standing up before falling over as she had forgotten her crutches. Weiss quickly set down the tray full of breakfast foods, running to Ruby's side as she lifted her to her feet. The heiress set Ruby onto the bed again, extraordinarily confused.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss asked as she checked on the condition of her back, sighing in relief that Ruby wasn't too hurt. The smaller red head nodded, sniffling as she tried not to cry.

"W-Where did you go? I thought..." Ruby trailed off as she looked at the heiress.

Weiss pointed the the tray of breakfast foods.

Ruby blinked.

"You were... just getting breakfast...?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded her head.

"Yes. What did you think I was doing?" Weiss asked, confused at her outburst.

Ruby thought. How was she supposed to know Weiss was fine all along? There was no sign that things were fine at all...

... except when Ruby realized that Weiss's towel was damp, evidence of a shower, that the weapons had been moved to the storage lockers the other day, and most importantly that the heiress's Scroll was charging.

Ruby had overthought things. But... _**why**_? Why did she even care?

Ruby looked away. "I... I don't know."

Weiss shrugged off the incident. "Well, are you hungry?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked up slowly, the heiress stepping away and grabbing the tray. Weiss pushed over the nightstand with her foot and set the tray up before Ruby, gesturing to all of the food she had brought.

Strawberries, a few cookies, pancakes, and a glass of milk. All of her favorites.

Ruby carefully picked up a strawberry, chewing on it quietly as Weiss watched the girl eat, having already had breakfast while she was there. Getting two portions of food was extraordinarily difficult, even as the heiress to the largest company on the planet. Those lunch ladies really were strict people. Weiss could still feel their glares.

"T-Thank you, Weiss." Ruby spoke quietly as she consumed the meal before her, Weiss just nodding along as she moved across the room. The heiress tossed her dirty clothing into the laundry bin, reminding herself to tend to it much later in the day.

"Once you are done eating, let's head to the showers and get you ready for the day. Blake and Yang should be back soon, and we don't want your hair sticking up, do we?" Weiss asked as she opened a drawer, pulling out a canister of pills. Her head hurt badly as she had come to realize she had accidentally gotten drunk last night, tossing a handful of headache relief pills into her maw. The heiress sighed as she downed them with a glass of orange juice, setting the cup to the side as she turned back to Ruby.

The Rose nodded in understanding as she suppressed a blush. Weiss was being so nice to her, just as usual. Maybe she had indeed meant her words after all, Ruby thought. She had been right after all, she then realized. Weiss didn't seem to be acting any different from the day before, obviously not recalling the events after she got drunk off of the wine. The kiss remained forgotten by the heiress, only known to the youngest member of the team.

Weiss rubbed her head as she sat down on her bed, grumbling something as she looked over to Ruby.

"I'm _never_ drinking again." Weiss told the Rose as Ruby failed to suppress a chuckle, the heiress taking note of this. Weiss smiled towards the younger girl, who in turn looked away seconds afterwards.

"Ready to go?" Weiss asked as she stood up and grabbed Ruby's things, holding her towel and soaps in one hand and her own Scroll in the other. Ruby finished chewing a strawberry and nodded, grabbing her crutches and following Weiss out of the room.

* * *

Weiss watched as Ruby led the way, wanting to take charge as Weiss simply complied. Ruby adored independence, and Weiss, while knowing she had to help out sometimes, let her do her own thing. She didn't want to come off as obsessive or as a babysitter for Ruby in her current condition, worried that she would revert back to her state of isolation if that were to occur. Weiss really did not want that to occur, not one bit at all.

The heiress watched Ruby as she made her way up the hallway of the gymnasium. The building, attached the the dorm structure by an extremely small underground tunnel, was within close proximity to their dorm room in specific. Weiss didn't worry that much that the journey for Ruby would be a difficult one at the rate she was going, happy that their room was situated close to the building. On the ground floor of the gymnasium complex was the locker room and showers, the pair heading that way down the quickest route they knew. Weiss trusted Ruby to know the way, as the girl, when in her normal state, could map out all of Beacon by her third day at the school. She loved the design of the campus, especially due to the fact that it housed the CCT on campus. While a weapons freak, Ruby loved architecture and designs in general like a dog loving a bone. Weiss found her enthusiasm adorable, usually.

Ruby took things step by step, her towel around her neck as she thought, herself quite ahead of Weiss. The girl didn't feel the piercing stare of the Schnee behind her as she kept to herself, thinking about recent events, not sure how to handle everything.

Weiss watched carefully as Ruby nearly fell, having tripped with her crutches on a stuck-up end of carpeting. The Rose grumbled something incoherent before moving along with her day, Weiss holding back the urge to go help her to the locker room. The heiress kept to herself as she regarded the smaller girl before her. Every move Ruby made, every step she took, held evidence of great effort being used. This was no simple task for the young Rose, yet it wasn't the worst thing ever. Weiss watched as her mop of crimson hair danced at every step she took, the way her shoulders broadened before contracting in a tight manner, and the way her skirt shifted in the air as her hips swayed at every step...

Weiss blinked as she shook her head, nearly walking into another student as she was so caught up in staring at the lower half of Ruby she hadn't even realized she had wandered over into oncoming student traffic. Weiss cursed herself for being so distracted, focusing on the task at hand rather than Ruby herself. She couldn't get caught up in such trivial matters such as... whatever that just was. The heiress and the red head entered the locker room complex just as the boys sparring class was letting out, leading to an awfully crowded commons area as Weiss attempted to lead Ruby around to the showers. After a few minutes of being cut off and redirected by the flow of students, the pair eventually made it to their destination.

Ruby carefully entered into the rather spacious shower, pulling out the bench with the assistance of Weiss. The Schnee carefully set up the items in the shower for Ruby, taking a step back moments later as she set her towel and the empty bag of soaps down on the floor outside.

"Are you all set?" Weiss asked as Ruby nodded, whispering a thank you. Weiss nodded and backed away as Ruby pulled the curtain across and closed herself off from sight. Weiss sighed as she slumped down to the floor against the dividing wall between shower stalls, laying on the floor with her head resting on the white surface. The heiress didn't mind the puddles of water that currently soaked into her designer jeans, grumbling a little as she had realized there had been a collective of water under her being before she had sat down. She knew she could just change when she got back to the room. Weiss was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Ruby gasp about something. The heiress looked over to the shower as Ruby's hand exited the curtain and set down her clothes into her baggy, hissing as she did so before retracting and turning on the water. Weiss heard her whimper before things went quiet, the heiress feeling a rip tear into her heart as she heard Ruby wince in pain.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, still sitting but ready to stand at a moments notice. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes." Ruby spoke as she grabbed her soap bar. "I'm _fine_..."

"Okay. I'll be just right here if you need me at all." Weiss made clear as Ruby nodded, the heiress shrinking back down to her spot, taking a deep breath.

"Sup Schnee." The familiar voice of Sun, their Faunus friend, spoke as he was standing just before her alongside Neptune. Weiss regarded both of them as she gave a half hearted wave of her hand, the pair exchanging looks.

"Now what's wrong on your end?" Sun asked, thinking. "Is Ruby still being... you know... Blakey?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Weiss nodded. "But she is getting better."

"That's good." Neptune fixed his aqua blue towel. "You're a really good friend to her, Weiss. It's admirable."

"Thanks." Weiss nodded as the boy smiled. "How are you two enjoying Beacon?"

Sun stretched. "It's alright. I mean, everyone is dressed up all the time but other than that, I'm just swell."

Neptune just sighed. "Dude, we need to talk about your outfits."

Weiss chuckled slightly.

Neptune looked down at the girl. "So, Snowflake, I heard there's some big dance coming up in a few weeks. Wanna tag along?" The boy proposed as he flashed a flashy grin. "I'm not too big on the whole dancing scene but you seem like a pretty chill girl."

Weiss cleared her throat. "Pardon me, but I'll pass."

Neptune just shrugged. "Well, if you change your mind, you have my number." The boy challenged as he and Sun said their goodbyes, the pair heading off as Weiss just clenched her fist.

She was furious. How could he have the nerve to ask her out on a date at a time like this? The sheer _idiocy_ of him, she thought him better than this. Neptune really knew how to grind her gears when he wanted to, especially when he would flirt with her and immediately move to seduce another. Her extensive vocabulary couldn't even begin to describe how she felt towards him when he did stuff such as this.

"Don't mind him." Jaune spoke as he appeared from where the two boy's had emerged, arms crossed. Jaune, while not much of a man, still held firm in his drive to become a Hunter. His scars from training and emerging muscular appearance were evidence of his hard work, Weiss admiring how much he had improved since she first met the boy. "How are you holding up?"

"I... I'm alright, I suppose." Weiss shrugged as she brushed aside her bangs. Her hair certainly knew how to annoy her time to time.

"Ren told us Ruby is still down in the dumps." Jaune sat down beside Weiss, hoping no one would call him out for lurking in the girl's locker area. "She's strong. I know she will recover from this."

"I'm just not sure when that will be." Weiss admitted as she sighed in annoyance. "I... I want this all to just... just stop."

"Stop?" Jaune asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, stop." Weiss nodded her head to the blonde boy beside her. "All this pain, all of the resentment. I know what happened did occur, but... I don't know where to go to from here... I'm at a dead end."

Jaune thought.

"Maybe..." He shook his head to himself. "No, that isn't a good idea... Um... What about the dance?"

Weiss raised a brow.

"What about it?" Weiss asked as Jaune wasn't one for brilliant ideas off the battlefield. While a remarkable strategist, he was a dunce when it came to social interactions.

"Ask Ruby if she wants to go. Maybe seeing a bunch of people caring about her will make her feel welcome." Jaune proposed as Weiss thought. "Maybe she feels trapped with her crutches. If she could go to the dance, maybe she will open up a little."

Weiss nodded her head rapidly. "That's... incredibly smart for yourself." Weiss admitted.

Jaune bowed his head. "I try my best, Snow Angel."

Weiss rolled her eyes at his comment. She really needed to get control over all of these nicknames.

The boy stood up, cracking his neck as he did so. "I'll see you around, Weiss. Give my regards to your team."

Weiss nodded in understanding. "Will do."

Weiss watched as Jaune exited her side of the locker room, the heiress holding her arms to her chest. Her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts at once. The dance, she didn't know how to bring it up to the Rose. Would she even consider the invitation? Would she think it was weird to be going with a girl?

Weiss sighed.

She wouldn't deny her feelings for Ruby. Never. No, but she would keep them quiet. She wasn't one to broadcast critical information around as if she were a news anchor, or Yang for a more personal example. And her love towards Ruby would be considered... taboo, as she had noted earlier on. She hadn't a clue as to how Ruby felt in return. Ruby always eyed Jaune in a strange manner to the heiress, but she did have to note that Jaune was a special case. Everyone, including Ruby, knew of Pyrrha's nearly undying love for the sword-wielding idiot, and no one wanted to come between her and her partner. Ruby seemed to respect this, and Weiss didn't really have any other evidence to go off of about her relationship with Jaune. He also was Ruby's first friend at Beacon, and Weiss far behind him on that spectrum. It was indeed possible Ruby simply saw him as a close friend due to their meeting and nothing more, but Weiss wasn't too sure. Ruby never really broadcasted her interests besides in weapons and her friends in a general sense, never really showing favoritism, only disapproval to people such as Cardin and his gang of mutts. She loved everyone to a certain extent. Ever the optimist...

Until now, that was.

Weiss sighed as she banged her head against the wall behind her, frustrated with her line of thought. She had to make a move at some point, break the stand she held and push on towards a better day. She needed something more than just the ring to get Ruby to exert herself more, and maybe this dance would be just the thing. She could always suggest the standard 'as friends' or simply 'hang out together' in addition to her request. Yes, that could work, she thought. Nodding to herself, the icy heiress looked over to the shadow of Ruby on the curtain.

Ruby was currently sitting down, not really moving other than her hands tapping the wall of the shower. She appeared to be looking at the shower head, judging by the angle of her shadow, perhaps zoned out. Weiss wasn't sure what she was up to before her shadow moved quietly, the girl's hands moving to her torso as her head tilted downward. Weiss heard Ruby wince again, Weiss unsure as to what was wrong as Ruby stood up with her crutches. The red head twisted the handles off and extended a hand outward, plucking up her towel. Ruby shrunk back into the shower before she emerged moments later, wrapped up in her crimson colored fabric as she began to gather her soaps. Weiss stood up and began to offer assistance, Ruby stopping her efforts.

"I'll be fine." Ruby stated. Weiss was initially confused. Her words didn't have any sort of venom behind them, odd for the girl whenever she denied Weiss something, her tone held poison. This was different. It was almost... emotionless, yet something was there that the heiress couldn't identify. Ruby went along and grabbed up her things, Weiss taking the full bag from her as she offered it. The pair began to make their way out of the room and towards the route back to the dorm, Weiss following Ruby along the way as she pressed on with her crutches.

* * *

As they turned the corner for the final stretch to the dorm, Weiss noticed the pattering of water dripping from the Rose. Ruby leaked water at this moment the same way she did with rose petals, obviously having not dried off in the stall. Weiss just shook her head at this, as only Ruby would wander the halls of Beacon soaking wet. Weiss's smile turned to a curl of worry as she noticed droplets of red alongside the ones of clear water. Weiss took a few steps forward and grabbed Ruby's wrist, the girl freezing in place.

"Ruby." Weiss spoke sternly in a worried manner. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Ruby winced as she looked far more pale than she had been earlier. Weiss raised a brow as she noticed the shakiness in her state of standing, almost as if she were about to fall over dizzy. "I'm... I'm _fine_."

Weiss let Ruby go as they reached the room, Ruby immediately asking Weiss to look away. The Rose changed quietly into some clothes with but a few whimpers before she allowed Weiss to look her way. The heiress took note of Ruby's unbalance as she moved to hang her towel up, dropping as soon as she raised her hands. The crutches fell in separate directions as Weiss moved quickly and caught Ruby, holding her in her arms as she brought her to the bed. The heiress dialed up the medical staff on her Scroll, setting it to the side on speaker.

" _Beacon Emergency Medical Hotline, this is Lexi, how may I assist you?_ " An artificial intelligence operator asked as Weiss cradled Ruby in her arms, shaking visibly as her voice quivered.

"I need a nurse in room four fifteen! My team leader is hurt!" Weiss called out to the device, a small chime coming forth.

" _Help is on route, Weiss Schnee. Please remain calm_." The voice spoke automatically with little emotion, Weiss clicking off the device as she held Ruby close.

Weiss trembled as she examined Ruby's face. Her eyes were partially open, an empty look in what little Weiss could see of her pupils. It was almost as if someone had pulled open her eyelids while she was still asleep, the look reflecting back of no one being present in her being. Her skin felt icy cold, and the distant pounding of her heart sent shivers down Weiss's spine. Weiss felt her cheek with the back of her palm, unsure as to what to do at this point. Weiss noticed a strange wet feeling on her other hand as she tilted her head to look, noticing the crimson blood coaxing her palm. Weiss felt like vomiting. Ruby's wounds had opened up, most likely during her shower, and it was bad. Very bad. The heiress set Ruby down on the bed and pulled her shirt up just enough to see the trifecta of bullet wounds. The heiress winced as they were as bad as she had envisioned, quickly grabbing the pillow case off of her pillow. The heiress balled it up and pressed it against the wounds to try and control the bleeding, worried that she would bleed out at any moment. Weiss could still hear and feel the thumping of her heart, even as the seconds went by and the rate of pounding lessened further and further. Weiss couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling, cursing aloud at any sort of deity in the universe to help her.

"Please... **_Please_**..." Weiss spoke to nothing.

Weiss started to sob as she looked down at the empty form of Ruby, crying her eyes out as she felt so useless. She barely noticed the door behind her being unlocked as Headmaster Ozpin entered in with the medical staff, eyes precise and full of concern as he himself pulled Weiss away from Ruby. The workers quickly checked up on the girl, lifting her on to a stretcher. Weiss barely heard what they were saying as she watched them exit the room, hearing one of them distinctively noting that their was no pulse.

Ozpin held Weiss tight as she tried to go after Ruby, keeping her still as he took a deep breath. He didn't say anything as he held Weiss with a firm locked grip on her shoulder, Weiss submitting to his authority and staying put as she cried.

* * *

"Miss Schnee?" Ozpin asked as Weiss snapped out of her daze, looking up to the Headmaster before her. She found herself sitting in an office chair in the lobby area of the medical facility on campus, realizing that she had been deep in thought and had forgotten where she was. The heiress stood up slowly and regarded the Headmaster. "Miss Rose is stable."

Weiss let out a puff of compressed air mixed with frustration and joy. She was so relieved.

"She wants to... speak to you, if possible." Ozpin offered as he stepped out of the way of the double doors leading to the room she was currently resting in, Weiss nodding slowly before proceeding with the Headmaster in tow.

Ruby was sitting on a bed much like the one at the hospital, a large bandage wrapped around her torso. Various machines were plugged into her being, Weiss barely able to filter out the consistent beeping of equipment.

"I'll leave you two be." Ozpin noted as he stepped out of the room, allowing the pair peace and quiet.

Ruby broke the silence first with a painfully weak voice.

"Weiss... I'm sorry..." Ruby sniffled as Weiss felt her heart break, the heiress moving over and hugging Ruby tight. The pair embraced for a good while before Ruby let go, having been less engaged in the hug as Weiss took a step back.

"Ruby. I'm so happy to see you are okay." The heiress sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I... I think I'll be." She spoke in response, the Rose shifting slightly. "I'm _sorry_..."

"For what?" Weiss didn't understand.

"I didn't tell you about it..." Ruby sniffled. "The holes opened up and... I didn't want to be weak... I thought... I thought it would be alright..."

"Ruby..." Weiss didn't know what to say. "That doesn't matter, all that does is that you are okay."

Ruby nodded slowly. "You... You aren't mad at me...?" Ruby honestly expected a scolding. It's what Weiss would always do. Every time she did something wrong, accomplish a task, or make a mistake, Weiss would be there to put her down a level. Surprise shocked the girl as Weiss didn't seem to react as she would normally, or at least how Ruby had grown accustom to.

Weiss shook her head rapidly, unable to understand why she would think that. "Not at all." She smiled happily, hugging Ruby once more. "I'm just glad you're safe."

The pair embraced once more as Ruby cried into Weiss's shoulder, sobbing quietly between hiccups as Weiss rubbed her back gently. The heiress hoped Ruby couldn't feel the fierce blush in her face as she felt as if she were on fire, struggling to keep herself from screaming out in utter glee.

Headmaster Ozpin gently knocked on the side of the door, clearing his throat as Weiss let go of Ruby and stepped away.

"Do keep in mind the P.D.A guidelines at this academy include hugging. We aren't running an elementary school here." Ozpin joked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes sir." Weiss stuttered out as she cleared her throat as well, just so relived.

"Regardless, I am glad to see you are feeling better, Miss Rose. Although I am greatly disturbed that you have not been taking your medication, and treating the wounds correctly." Ozpin narrowed his eyes on the red head.

Ruby huffed. "I don't need them..."

"On the contrary, I feel you do." He spoke as he tapped his cane on the floor. "Miss Schnee?"

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"You may take Miss Rose back to your room at any time you two wish. She is being released early as her vitals seem to be well." Ozpin expressed before he stepped closer to her. "And do make sure Miss Rose keeps herself in... _check_?"

Weiss nodded as the Headmaster exited, leaving the pair of girl's alone in the room with nothing but themselves and the beeping of the machinery.

Weiss turned back to Ruby, nervously jabbing at the floor with one of her feet before shaking her head quickly. She was clearly fearful of helping Ruby off of the bed, concerned that even the slightest touch would be enough to cripple her once more. Ruby caught onto this look Weiss held and smiled slightly in a reassuring manner.

"I'll be okay..." Ruby stated quietly, pulling out one of the needles going into her wrist. The girl winced as her Aura sealed the wound almost immediately, slowly opening and closing her hand in response to the sharp sting of her Aura. Weiss moved in to help her, going to set her crutches up.

That's when Weiss realized they were still back in the room.

The heiress looked around for replacements, unable to find anything in the rather cramped room. Weiss grumbled as she thought on what to do, walking back over to Ruby's side as she unlatched a cord taped to the back of her neck.

Weiss extended both arms. "I'll need to carry you back to the room."

Ruby quietly shook her head. "I... I can walk."

Weiss sighed deeply. "Ruby, I know you want to be strong, but it's going to take some time before you can do that yourself. I promise not to drop you."

Ruby shifted slightly and looked away, masking a blush before turning back and nodded. Weiss carefully scooped the girl up into her arms, allowing Ruby to wrap her legs around her waist in response. Weiss held Ruby by the bottom of her thighs, the Rose wrapping her arms around Weiss's neck as she buried her head into her shoulder. Weiss shifted as she adjusted to the weight of the girl, turning around and exiting the chamber towards their dorm.

* * *

Weiss gently set Ruby down on her bed as she retracted her hands, taking a deep breath as she set her crutches back at the bedside of her leader. Ruby sat quietly as she pointed to her combat gear, speaking for once since their journey back to the room.

"Can.. Can I have my outfit please?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded, handing her the clothing as she asked the heiress to face away. Weiss did as instructed, eyes wandering around the room she called home.

The dorm wasn't much to begin with, but it was more of a home than her own estate in Atlas. Beacon just had this... this sort of realistic vibe to it that she couldn't describe. It felt so much more real, a down to earth type of feeling. Everyone here lived normal lives, free from the politics and dramatics of the Kingdom of Atlas. Weiss envied all those who lived her permanently, wishing she could have a much simpler life. Weiss found herself eyeing a mirror across the room at Yang's desk, the same one she used to fix her golden mane. Weiss snapped her stare away as she realized she could see Ruby changing in the reflection, staring at the floor with a fierce red hue to her face. She didn't want to disturb her privacy, that was perverse. Weiss Schnee didn't do perverse... _often_.

"I'm done..." Ruby stated softly as Weiss turned back around, Ruby fixing the ring sat on her finger. Weiss had to remind herself to get a duplicate to keep up the charade, as she didn't want Ruby to grow curious. The red head wrapped her hood around herself, a ball of red sitting on her bedside as she covered her face with the fabric. Weiss raised a brow out of confusion before Ruby chirped up.

"I'm sorry Weiss..." Ruby sniffled as Weiss realized she was crying again, frozen in place. "I'm sorry I didn't let you help...

"Ruby, it's okay." Weiss comforted her, moving to sit across from the girl on her own bed. "I understand you want to be strong. It was just an accident."

Ruby shifted ever so slowly as her hood opened up enough to show one of her silver eyes, shining in the darkness of her cowl. Weiss offered a warm look of happy yet tentative friendship, uncertain as to what to do in this current state. Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's knee, rubbing it gently with her thumb as Ruby shivered slightly. Weiss felt so bad for the girl, as she was a torn up mess of a Human being. Weiss pulled back Ruby's hood with her free hand, rubbing her cheek with it afterwards gently as Ruby sniffled, brushing her tears away. She looked so... so beautiful when she was sad, Weiss had to admit. Ruby was... She was amazing. The heiress inched closer quietly as she locked eyes with Ruby, a look of empathy across her face.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're safe." Weiss offered again as Ruby nodded slowly, Weiss cupping her cheek as she felt herself automatically moving in closer and closer to Ruby. Ruby didn't seem to react at first, herself slowly moving in as if drawn by an invisible force. Weiss could feel her breathing as the pair moved in on one another, blue and silver eyes locked in a firm dance. The pair were but a few inches away from one another, lips nearly grazing as the pair found themselves at this place. Ruby had no idea what to think of what was happening. Weiss was clearly not drunk, and here she was mimicking her actions of the last night. Could she... Was she really interested in her after all? Was all of her work, all of her efforts, really a sign of love? Weiss herself didn't know what she was doing, feeling almost alienated by her own body. The heiress felt the sudden desire to press her lips against Ruby's own, to just confess her love and kiss the dolt before her and never let her go, the thought of it both intoxicating yet a cause of worry. What would Ruby do in reaction? Would she hate her? Would she feel disgusted? Weiss noticed Ruby was too moving in at the same time, not sure what to make of the situation as Weiss nearly pressed her forehead to Ruby's own.

"Weiss...? What are you doing...?" Ruby asked as Weiss snapped out of her daze, letting Ruby go free as she sat back, blinking as she looked down at her hands. Weiss gulped as she shook her head quickly, trying to account for her actions.

"M-My mistake! Got a little too close for comfort, my bad!" Weiss corrected herself as Ruby slowly nodded, Weiss internally screaming at herself. The Rose quietly shrunk back into her ball, hands holding her legs as she curled up into herself. Weiss went to say something extra before the door to the room flew open.

"- and that's how Zwei burnt down our family's lake house." Yang finished some extensive story as Blake seemed to have been well interested in whatever Yang was talking about, entering in after the brute. The pair stood in the threshold of the room and shut the door behind them with a click of the automatic lock, taking notice of Weiss and Ruby at their respective beds.

"Hello you two." Blake placed her katana down on her desk as Yang moved towards the two sitting partners, crouching down next to Ruby. The Rose pulled back her hood and looked to the brawler, eyes full of curiosity.

"Hey Ruby." Yang announced as she gave her little sister a careful hug, as not to spook her. "Sorry we were gone so long. Goodwitch wouldn't cut us any slack. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Ruby spoke clearly, Yang freezing in the hug for a few moments as her eyes went wide, confused. The yellow haired girl retracted her being and looked at Ruby's eyes, noticing the lack of coldness she had held when they left just the day before. Something seemed... different.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yes?" Ruby tilted her head, confused as well.

"You feeling better?" Yang asked as she held the girl by her shoulders.

"I... I suppose so." Ruby stated as she felt conflicted with herself, Weiss taking note as the ring did its job.

Yang held Ruby close once more, overjoyed that she wasn't as distant as before, totally shocked that Ruby was acting so much more social than ever. She didn't know what caused this, nor did it matter at the moment. All she cared was that Ruby seemed to be back on her feet.

Blake raised a brow as she stood across the room, arms crossed over her chest as she examined the situation before her. This seemed... very strange. Ruby had been acting so very cold the day prior, and now she seemed to have just shed her previous depression for a much less pain-ridden self. She couldn't believe it to be true. Something else had to be going on behind the scene. The Faunus moved forwards and placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, the girl jumping slightly at the contact before she turned to Blake, smiling slightly.

"Hello, Blake. How was your mission?" Weiss asked innocently as Blake kept a false attitude about herself.

"It went well." Blake explained, still on edge about all of this. "How was Ruby?"

"She's doing well so far. She really opened up in the time you all were gone." The white haired girl stood up and walked to one side of the room as Yang chatted with Ruby privately. Blake followed as they came to a stop. "It's fantastic."

"I've noticed." Blake stated as she looked to Ruby, intrigued at her new found freedom. Something caught her eye as the sunlight shined through the window, reflecting off of a small piece of metal on Ruby's person. The gleam shined as bright as a star was Blake narrowed her vision on the object once the glare cleared, very much curious.

Ruby wore a ring, rather off for the girl.

Blake blinked.

 _Ruby never wore jewelry._

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon! See you around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 5: Burden and Strife**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Means a ton for all of the outstanding support! Love you all! Here's the recent review replies!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: It was cute to write~ Thanks for the review!**

 **Thatguyacrossthestreet1: No problem! Enjoy this one too!**

 **Lionheart: It is very concerning what Weiss is up to, yes indeed! Who knows how this will play out! Thanks!**

 **jax-was-here: Blake is getting curious isn't she! And maybe we will see more kissy stuff with our two favorite partners!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: It's all so dramatic~ This is too fun to write~ Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ultimate: Here you go!**

 **goddragonking: Thank you a ton! Hope you enjoy!**

 **True Support: Thank you! And I won't say anything to confirm it, but maybe we will see something like that in the future~**

 **Firehawk720: Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

 **BlakJakXXI: You are on to something there, my friend. I like your little theories~ Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!**

 **Guest/Haley Earthstone: Thank you!**

* * *

Curious.

Blake was indeed curious.

Over the few hours of time that the black and yellow pair had entered the room they called home, Blake was on edge. Something seemed off, in a way she couldn't describe.

Firstly, she had to take note that Ruby was remarkably better. While she wasn't complaining, far from it as Ruby had actually said a proper hello to the raven haired girl for the first time in nearly forever, she didn't understand why. Ruby was torn to pieces when they had left her in Weiss's care, the girl who Ruby despised more than anything. She knew she had talked to Ruby about the situation, but she didn't expect this kind of result over the course of no time flat. Her healing seemed to be flying by, and this concerned her greatly. She had seen all of this before, the strife and pain held in the hearts of those who have gone through such trauma, such betrayal. They didn't heal this fast. It didn't make sense. It was impossible.

But here she was. Ruby Rose, prim and capable with a newfound attitude. She still was cold, to an extent, but she seemed almost... _transparent_.

Secondly, Blake noticed the odd ring sat on her finger. Ruby didn't wear jewelry, as she wasn't a very girly girl. Blake sympathized with this to an extent, which concerned her even more than before. Ruby wasn't one to just change her appearance in such a way. It would be like Yang shaving her hair. It just didn't happen. And here she was, with an ebony colored ring sat upon her leading hand. Blake tried to understand why she was so concerned, puzzled as to why this whole thing felt false, as if she could taste deception in the very air around her.

She wanted to understand, and her best bet was Weiss.

As the team gathered themselves up, they all decided that lunch was the best option as they all were currently hungry. Hiding the events of what had occurred earlier on in the day, both Weiss and Ruby kept a mutual ignorance of the injury Ruby had sustained. They would keep it secret, as not to further the concern of the rest of the team. Weiss knew Ruby would be annoyed by the constant yammering of Yang about how she needs to be careful, and Ruby understood Weiss would be blamed. They pair looked out for one another, whether they knew it or not. The pair of siblings pressed on ahead down the hallway from the dorm room as Weiss and Blake held back, the heiress making sure the door locked tight before turning to Blake, who had a quizzical look upon her face.

"Um... Ready to go?" Weiss asked as the stare Blake held seemed stone cold, not sure as to what to do. Blake shrunk back and nodded, walking side by side with the Schnee heiress to their destination.

"How was it?" Blake asked as Weiss tilted her head. "Watching Ruby. Was she a handful? Or did she keep mostly to herself?"

"It wasn't too bad. I even managed to have her shower, so she will not be smelling of a foul odor anytime soon." Weiss stated proudly as Blake rolled her eyes at the phrasing. The pair kept behind the duo ahead, keeping to themselves as they conversed

The heiress watched as Ruby made her way forwards down the hall, speaking words to her sister that the Schnee couldn't make out. Ruby limped along with her crutches, the heiress watching as she struggled slightly. Every step Ruby made seemed an effort in itself, Weiss noticing the tense arc of her shoulders, the way her back bent as she moved, and the way her skirt swayed as her hips shook...

Blake looked to Weiss, nudging her side with her elbow.

"Pay attention. You don't want to walk into a vase." Blake commented as she referred to a large pot nearby housing a fancy looking flower. Weiss grumbled as she realized she would have walked right into it, thanking the Faunus moments later as she refrained from staring at her partner. This had been the second time today, she was being sloppy.

Blake looked over at Yang ahead and then back to Weiss, leaning over to her.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Blake asked as Weiss shrugged.

"I am not adept with hearing from a distance." The heiress spoke indifferently.

Blake gestured to her set of hidden ears, wiggling them under her bow as Weiss took notice.

"Would you like to?" Blake smiled as Weiss flashed the same smirk, going along with the idea. Blake loosened the bow ever so slightly which was strangling her extra set of ears, listening in on the conversation ahead as her enchanted hearing boosted her reception.

"And?" Weiss asked as Blake seemed to be focusing.

"They... are talking about you, actually." Blake whispered to the Schnee just to be safe, Weiss raising a brow.

"In what capacity?" The heiress was curious at this point.

"Yang says... She says that you seem to be chipper, her words not mine." Blake cringed slightly at the phrasing of her partner. Weiss flashed a look of disgust. Yang really had a way with words that made people just want to cease existence all together, be it puns or just stuff such as this. "And Ruby says you have."

"Well, I suppose that is a correct observation." Weiss nodded along. "Things have been looking up."

"You don't say." Blake noted. "And why is that, may I ask?"

Weiss hummed. "Well, Ruby is more social than ever. I feel as though I can mark that down as a victory on our behalf. I think I finally broke through to her." She stated proudly.

"And how did that go about?" Blake raised a brow.

Weiss shrugged. "She just came out of her shell at one point last night while you all were in the woods. Plain and simple as that."

Blake narrowed her golden orbs. "I thought you said _you_ broke through to her?"

"I..." Weiss darted her eyes around. "I must have misspoke." The heiress admitted as Blake looked closely at the Schnee, curious. Curious indeed. Something was amiss, as she suspected. What that was, however, remained as big a mystery as the reason Weiss was being so... different.

"I see. Can't blame you, things have been difficult." Blake pretended to shrug off the topic, Weiss noticeable in her relaxation as Blake dropped that line of questioning. The heiress cursed herself for being so clumsy. She couldn't afford a slip up. If Blake, or Yang for that matter, found out exactly what happened the night before, she would be killed by the brawler immediately. Drugging and giving a minor alcohol, she couldn't even being to imagine how much trouble she would be in. Worse than that, she feared what would become of Ruby if she were to learn what she had been doing with the Soothe Ring she had acquired as it rested on the smaller girl's hand up ahead. She needed to keep her facade, keep it with everyone. The closest person she could trust would be Blake, but even then the fear that she would tell Yang or anyone about the alcohol and the ring were more than enough to dissuade her from revealing the truth to her most trusted friend at this point in time.

Realizing she had forgotten to reply to Blake, Weiss spoke out suddenly.

"Oh yeah! _Totally_!"

Weiss cringed as that was not something she would normally say, Blake raising a brow out of amusement and concern as she stopped walking, looking at the Schnee before her.

"Are you doing alright, Weiss?" Blake asked out of concern. This was very strange.

"N-Never better..." Weiss sighed as she continued to walk. Blake just shook her head and began to follow once more, dropping the subject for another time.

* * *

Teaching Ruby to walk again was one of the most difficult tasks Weiss had ever partaken in.

Walking came natural, as did breathing and blinking. Weiss assumed this to be true, mostly as she had never been in the same position Ruby currently found herself in. The heiress figured that after perhaps a few days of practice Ruby would be back on her feet. That was what her Aura was meant for, to heal her wounds and keep her being empowered.

Unfortunately for the young Rose, this was not the case. The bullets, who tore through her being weeks ago, consumed her Aura in a raging inferno. It would heal, over time that is, as the soul wasn't something malleable. One could not simply edit the soul of a being and morph it into something different, something broken. Her Aura would regenerate into its relatively normal capacity, but not for a fair while. Until then, whenever that may be, Ruby would be limited on her regenerative abilities, only a few small cuts and fall damages able to heal with ease. She would be mostly left on her own accord.

Ruby took one step after another, the pair of Weiss and Blake holding her close as they gripped both of her arms. Ruby placed one foot in front of the other, feeling blood rush to her head as she was supported by her two team mates at her sides, still feeling a great pressure below as the sharp pain traveled up her spine. Taking several deep breaths, Ruby pressed on, planting a firm right foot down in defiance.

Ruby dropped like a sack of potatoes, Weiss managing to catch the girl with her body as the pair landed in a mangled mess on the floor. Ruby groaned as Blake and Yang helped her back up, sitting her down on Weiss's bed as the heiress rubbed her aching head, managing to stand moments later. A very faint headache threatened for form as the Schnee sighed deeply in mild frustration. She had thought this would be somewhat easier.

"Well, why don't we try just five steps at a time rather than ten?" Yang offered as everyone nodded in agreement. Ruby huffed quietly as she played with her hands, annoyed.

"Alrighty." Yang stated as she let Ruby lift herself to her feet, keeping her safe from falling once more as the brawler held her arms out to catch her. Ruby gulped as her legs violently quivered under the weight of her being, the pressure so great. Blake stood behind her and guided her along as Ruby tried to walk. Five steps later and Ruby paused for a break, standing a few feet away from the bed she had started at, breathing in deeply. Ruby's body ached as if she had been slammed to the ground by an Alpha Beowulf, sweating visibly at the pressure. Still she persisted, gripping the air around her in twin fists as she fought off the pounding of both her heart and the desire to let go and submit. She wouldn't. She was stronger than this.

"Okay, let's get you back to the bed." Blake suggested as Ruby held defiant.

"Five more." Ruby nearly whispered, Blake hearing her.

"Are you su-"

"I said **_five_** more!" Ruby demanded as Blake nodded slowly, looking to Yang who echoed the motion, stepping back to catch Ruby once more if she were to crumble.

Ruby pressed forward, planting her feet down with an audible thump every time. One step, two step, even three, Ruby moved forward with a goal in mind. She wouldn't be held back anymore. She refused. Before she knew it she had reached the other side of the room, standing just before Weiss. Blake locked eyes with Weiss and the heiress nodded slowly, the Faunus letting Ruby go as she fell into Weiss's arms. Ruby was breathing deeply as Weiss held her close, sitting down on Blake's bed and helping Ruby fit comfortably as she came down from her anxiety.

"You did well, Ruby." Weiss smiled down at Ruby, who tried to reflect the facial expression but came up short.

Ruby didn't tell anyone, but over the last few weeks her nightmares had returned with such ferocity. At first it was but the same White Fang dream she had been experiencing, but it soon shifted to something worse. Much worse...

* * *

 _Every night, Ruby would be thrown into a world. It was different every time, but linked by a common threat._

 _Weiss._

 _One such instance was just the night before this very day, Ruby having been tossed into the fray of an exam. Ruby furiously wrote down the answers she knew, filled in the bubbled answer sheet, and tried her hardest to answer her essay question in the time frame allotted. The girl hesitated as she finished her work, standing up just as time was called. Ruby travelled down the row in which she had sat, following the rest of her team as they all made their way to the front of the room. Professor Port took each test and scanned the sheets, immediately getting the results back for the multiple choice section. Ruby felt her heart pound as she neared the table, Blake going first._

 _"Ninety-nine percent." Port spoke with a twirl of his mustache. "Very good Miss Belladonna."_

 _Blake moved off, staring at Ruby._

 _Yang handed her paper in, Port humming as he looked to the display monitor of her score._

 _"Eighty-four. Not bad, Miss Long." Port offered as Yang followed over to Blake, glaring at Ruby now._

 _Weiss handed her sheets in, arms clasped behind her back as she looked to the device herself._

 _"One-hundred percent. But of course!" Port congratulated Weiss, who too moved off to the others. Everyone shot bullets from their eyes towards Ruby, the smallest girl whimpering as she handed her test in. Ruby felt ink travel over her hand as the paper seemed to distort before her, looking at her palm as her answers had been smudged. Ruby tried to get the test back from Port who shut her down in response, scanning for the results._

 _"Twenty-five percent..." The professor seemed to growl like an animal. "Pathetic, Miss Rose."_

 _Ruby sniffled as she looked to her friends, her team, for guidance. Everyone stared at her with heartless eyes, all three moving off to the exit as Ruby tried to make it to them, tripping over herself as she tried to reach them. They moved too quickly, the girl struggling up the stairs with her crutches._

 _"Guys! Wait!" Ruby called out as the three paused in the hallway, Ruby being pushed slightly by passing students. "I-"_

 _"Save it, idiot." Blake stated as Ruby was taken aback, blinking in confusion. "We don't communicate with morons."_

 _"W-What?" Ruby didn't know what to say to that._

 _"Ruby, you are supposed to be better than this. This... This is shameful. How am I supposed to call you my sister?" Yang crossed her arms as Ruby felt her heart shatter again, gasping for air as the world around her grew to one of shadows and pain._

 _"W-Weiss?" Ruby looked to the heiress, eyes welled up with tears._

 _Weiss stared down the Rose, arms clasped behind her back._

 _"We can do so much better... It would be great if you were to just... disappear. Maybe then we would have a stronger leader." Weiss decided as the other two nodded in agreement._

 _That's when Ruby noticed all the other students had left, leaving her alone with her team in the hall. She could see her breath as she breathed, the temperature growing frigid._

 _"I think I agree." Yang cracked her hands as Blake withdrew Gambol Shroud, Ruby trying to step back before falling, her crutches melting away to nothing as she laid on the floor. Defenseless, Ruby whimpered as the three advanced on her._

 _Yang struck first, stomping on her sister's stomach as Ruby coughed up matter, her back twisting violently at the mere pressure. Her arms went limp as she couldn't move, unable to look away. Yang shifted away with a smile as Blake moved in next, pressing the tip of her katana up against Ruby's chin._

 _"Such wasted potential." Blake commented as she twirled the blade and thrusted it deep into Ruby's stomach. The weapon sunk into her being as she cried out in pain, begging them to leave her alone as Blake jammed the weapon all the way to hilt, leaving Ruby stuck to the floor and unable to move. The Faunus stepped out of the way as it was now Weiss's turn. The heiress looked down coldly at Ruby, arms behind her back as she laughed to herself moments later. The heiress climbed on top of Ruby, flashing a grin as she cupped Ruby's face, leaning down and kissing her gently. Ruby felt all color leave her being as Weiss pulled a hand from behind her back, producing the revolver used to cripple the Rose. Ruby tried to do something, anything to get free to no avail. Weiss kissed the side of the gun and leveled it, pressing it directly over Ruby's heart._

 _"You are worthless." Weiss commented before she pulled the trigger, sending Ruby back to the light of day..._

* * *

Ruby slowly nodded her head towards the heiress hovering above her, struggling to lift herself up as she took deep breaths. She was relieved to see that she could walk, even if it was with assistance, without the crutches. They felt more like a mobile prison than anything else. Ruby detested them. If she could break them, she would do so in a heart beat if it weren't for the fact that without them she could barely travel. Weiss gently pat her back before retracting her hand slowly, clearing her throat.

"You did well." Blake commented as she looked down at Ruby, who twisted the ring on her finger. As the ring shifted positions, Blake could see the almost unnoticeable shift in Ruby's face. Blake noted the odd and almost alien shift in her demeanor, her expression changing from one of slight sadness and pain to one of brightness and glee, however faint the change was in that regard. Blake could see the relief form on Ruby's face as she let go of the ring, swearing she saw a brief flash of pink or a color like it in her eyes.

"Thank you." Ruby commented fully without any sort of coldness, rubbing her wrist. "Thank you all..."

"Anything for you, sis." Yang flashed a grin. She couldn't care less if she tried about Ruby's change in demeanor. If she was happier than before, then that was good enough for her. All she cared was that Ruby was getting better, mentally and physically. Team RWBY seemed whole again.

"Anyone interested in hitting the cafeteria before class?" Yang asked as she cracked her stiff neck. Blake thought as Ruby raised a hand, Weiss shaking her own head.

"I am not that hungry." Weiss noted as Ruby and Yang grouped up in the center of the room, Ruby on her crutches. Blake waved the pair off as she was now left alone with Weiss, arms crossed as she watched the heiress examine her Scroll for any new emails. Oobleck always sent random essay prompts that needed doing via email, and Weiss wanted to be on top of things at all times.

Blake examined the girl before her, contemplating her next move.

"Weiss?" Blake asked as Weiss looked up. "Ruby looks different, doesn't she?"

Weiss raised a brow as she looked up from her Scroll. "In what way?"

"Did you see she has taken up jewelry? Did Coco spend time with her or something recently?" Blake pretended to be ignorant of the topic.

"Oh, yes I got her a small present. A symbol of friendship, I see it as." Weiss commented. "Just a little ebony Dust ring. Nothing major."

"Did it cost you a fortune?" Blake asked as she pulled up a chair, sitting down carefully.

"Not at all. It wasn't too expensive." Weiss recounted a fake event. "Say a few hundred Lien. Nothing crazy."

"I thought she hated jewelry?" Blake raised a question.

"She hates a lot of things now since the injury, perhaps she likes new things in compensation?" Weiss suggested. "Besides, she always makes those accursed friendship bracelets out of rope and beads."

"True. Although those aren't that glamorous." Blake offered as Weiss agreed, going along with it. "It's beautiful though, may I ask the store?"

"I received it from... _Erm_... From Dust Till Dawn, I believe." Weiss shifted visibly. "I'm still waiting on a backorder of a ring for myself."

"Interesting. Perhaps I'll get one for Yang, she loves the jewelry craze." Blake offered. "Her birthday is coming up relatively soon."

"That's... nice." Weiss managed, cursing herself for lying to the Faunus. She just hoped she couldn't see through her deception.

Blake took note of the deception Weiss was playing off of, thinking of how to handle the situation. The store she had mentioned was far off from Beacon, too far for Weiss to have traveled there anytime recently. She surmised the ring had to have been bought nearby, and judging by Ruby's demeanor changing as she wore it... she had to assume it wasn't by natural means in which the Schnee bought it. Worry nagged at her as weiss refused to reveal the truth. She was hiding something, and Blake had a sneaking suspicion about it... It seemed almost... mystical.

Mystical, she thought. The word ate away at her mind as she placed the puzzle together, thinking. The first name that came to mind at the word was Ren, the ninja often dabbling in the mystical arts and medicines. If anyone were to know of the reaction she saw Ruby portray earlier, he was her best bet at an answer. Blake cursed herself as she realized the team in question was out on training mission for an extra credit assignment, annoyed that her quizzical nature would yet to be repressed by answers for a much longer period than expected.

"I suppose we should head to class early?" Weiss suggested as Blake nodded, both grabbing their respective bags and heading for the door. They knew the others would meet them there, Weiss plucking up Ruby's own bag which she had forgotten as she exited the chamber they called home.

* * *

Class was utterly boring.

Weiss had covered all of the material days ago by herself, and this was all just an annoying recap of events she had prior knowledge of. Weren't it for the attendance grade, she would not even bother to show up. Port tended to drone on about nothing for hours on end, and that wasn't a quality education. She much preferred the company of books to... whatever Port was.

When the alarm went off to signal class was over, Weiss was over joyed. The heiress made her way over to the back end of the room, where she knew Ruby was due to her crutches. Port was an idiot, but he did care for his students immensely. He even offered Ruby to be allowed to skip class and still get her attendance grade, but she still wanted to go. The heiress came to a stop beside Ruby, icy eyes regarding the girl as she finished up taking notes from the holo-screen hovering a few feet away from her face. Ruby nodded as she finished, collapsing the screen into her Scroll before going to stand up, nearly falling as Weiss caught her. Blake and Yang had long since left, going to Professor Peach's class which Weiss attended at a much later time. Weiss carefully navigated Ruby up to her feet, helping her grab her crutches to keep stable.

"Thank you..." Ruby nodded her head as Weiss smiled at her, resisting getting close. She didn't want to intimidate the girl.

The pair made their way down the hallway to the gardens, which in turn lead towards the dorms. It was the quickest route they knew, the facility guarded by a glass roof to keep the plants thriving all year long. The pair moved to the entrance as Weiss felt a small vibration of her pocket, frowning as she plucked it off of her waist.

 _Father_.

The word glared at her, the heiress looking at the device as it vibrated in hand. She thought to herself. This was the first time he had ever called... and he never called.

Ruby noticed Weiss pause and turned to face her, looking concerned. Weiss noticed this and hid the device.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." Weiss bobbed her head up and down as Ruby shrugged, entering the garden area herself. Weiss looked down at the Scroll and thought, eventually clicking the accept button.

"Hello, father." Weiss spoke after a moment of silence. The heiress listened as silence retorted back, waiting for some sort of sign from him.

" _Hello, Weiss_." Jacques Schnee spoke back with a gruff voice, the sound of a glass with ice sounding from the other end. " _How are your studies?_ "

"Why are you calling me?" Weiss got to the point. She knew he didn't care.

" _Are they teaching you to be rude at that Beacon school?_ " He snapped, Weiss visibly backing down.

"No, father. I'm sorry." Weiss gulped as silence once more took its hold.

" _To the point, I suppose. I have been told that you did not receive the position of team leader... Is this true?_ " Jacques spoke calculatedly.

Weiss went quiet. No snarky comeback to be found, the girl realized. Weiss just stood there.

" _I take that as a yes._ " Jacques sighed in disappointment. "I _f you fail to even achieve the status of team leader, as Winter did at her time at Atlas academy, then I fail to see your reasoning for attending Bea-_ "

Weiss clicked the phone shut, arms crossed as she hooked her Scroll back to her hip. The heiress leaned against the wall beside her and sighed, eyes closed as she thought on what had just happened.

* * *

Ruby wandered the garden as she made her way around the curving paths of the land. It was almost a maze in a sense, leading one through a magical world of fine flowers and the songs of birds. Ruby enjoyed the garden. It was quiet, peaceful, and very beautiful.

Ruby initially thought herself to be alone there, only to eventually come across the entirety of team CRDL looking around. Ruby raised a brow as she spotted them, confused as to why they of all people were wandering the garden. She suspected they skipped class, hiding out there till it ended rather than their dorm. Ruby made her way along past the boys, nearly tripping on a hose left haphazardly on the ground.

"Oh, look who we found." Cardin spoke as the boys laughed, Ruby trying to stand properly. "Little miss cripple."

Ruby ignored their words and moved on once stable, being cut off by Dove. Ruby tried to shift position and head back the way she came, only to be greeted by Cardin standing above her. The Rose looked up at the taller and more imposing member of the group, his arms crossed.

"I didn't say you could leave." Cardin growled. The bully snatched one of Ruby's crutches, then the other as she fell back. Dove caught her and restrained her by her arms, locking her in place as she struggled.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ruby demanded as Cardin toyed with the crutches.

"A Huntress isn't supposed to be _crippled_." Cardin decided as he weighed the two crutches in hand. "Hey, boys. Want to see a magic trick? I'm going to make these crutches into a pretzel."

The boys laughed as Ruby watched in horror as Cardin bend the metal in his hands, folding the aids into themselves as they ended up a pile of broken metal. Cardin dropped the items to the ground, shrugging.

"I guess I'm a little rusty at my magic act." The boy admitted jokingly as his team laughed, the leader approaching Ruby.

Cardin bent down to eye Ruby. "Your little friend Blake thought it would be funny to insult my intelligence in Ooblecks class, remember that? I didn't find it funny." The bull of a man grunted. "Let's see how she likes it when I... " _insult_ " her friend."

Cardin shoved Ruby off of Dove, the girl dropping to the ground like a brick. Ruby groaned as she tried to crawl away and get up, wanting to fight back but lacking the energy to do so. Cardin laughed as he nudged her with his foot, his entire fold laughing in a chorus of horrific glee.

* * *

Weiss turned the corner in the gardens, looking for Ruby as she could have sworn she couldn't have gotten far.

That's when she saw it.

Cardin beating up Ruby, kicking her down as she tried to ball up to protect herself. The others in the group laughed as Ruby suffered, the largest member of the team laughing the hardest.

"Beacon isn't for weaklings like you. I'm just tending the garden, rooting out the weeds." Cardin pushed Ruby over with his foot, going to stomp on her again when he felt his foot hit a Glyph.

"Stop that!" Weiss demanded as she stormed over to the bullies, shoving Cardin away as she came to Ruby's aid. The Rose looked up with injured eyes, not sure what to say.

"Weiss...?" Ruby muttered to herself as she watched as Weiss defended her from attack, the heiress standing with clenched fists.

"Leave her **alone**!" Weiss shouted as she punched Cardin in the chest.

Weiss felt her hand shatter as she connected with his combat armor, retracting her hand as it felt fractured. Weiss stumbled back before being grabbed by Cardin, the boy striking her across the face with a fist. With the sharp crack of her neck, Weiss dropped like a hammer, landing on the dirt ground with a thud. Cardin shook his hand to alleviate the pain as he went to deal with Weiss for daring to attack him.

"Hey!" A window opened up from the building nearby, attached to the garden. A professor of a class poked their head out, a Scroll in hand.

"Let's get out of here!" Sky exclaimed as the four bolted off to the nearest exit, the professor running out to the two injured girls a few moments later from the classroom. Other students in tow, Ruby watched as they tended to Weiss and then herself, the professor having called campus security during the process.

* * *

Weiss hissed as Yang pressed the ice pack against her right eye. Yang kept the pressure even as Weiss tried to pull her hand off, eventually giving up as Yang wouldn't let her free. Cardin had done a number on her, leaving a damaged black eye in his wake. Weiss grumbled to herself as she took the pack from Yang's hand, holding it there herself as the brawler tended to Ruby with Blake.

Ruby was far better off than Weiss, oddly enough. Her crutches were broken, team CRDL suspended and forced to pay for damages. Ozpin and Goodwitch brought them over to their dorm to apologize before they were escorted off campus, leaving the team somewhat content.

"I'll _kill_ them." Yang decided as Blake shook her head in response.

"That will only make things worse. They won't be doing this again, though. One more act like this and they are expelled from every combat school in the Kingdom." Blake noted as Yang had to sigh in agreement.

"I guess so." The shook her head to shake off the anger. "Ruby, you feeling okay?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Thanks to Weiss, yes."

She was in good condition. Her arm was a bit sore along with her chest, but she would recover. Things would have been far worse had Weiss not acted, coming to her aid as she did. Ruby felt a chime in her heart sound, her being feeling warm and fuzzy as she looked over to the Schnee. Something nagged at her, a feeling of almost comfort and... something she couldn't identify. It felt much like thankfulness, merged with sharp glee... It both annoyed her and intrigued her spirit. Her heart beat just a tad faster as she watched Weiss hiss as she pressed the pack to her eye, sore as can be.

"Who knew little Schnee had it in her?" Yang stated with a chuckle, looking to the heiress in question. "Thank you, Weiss. For protecting my sister."

Weiss tried to smile, her cheek a bit sore from the punch.

"Anytime, I suppose." Weiss managed as she relaxed against her pillows, sighing as she shut her eyes to rest.

* * *

Ruby struggled up as she managed to get to the side of the bed. Yang and Blake had long since left into town to get Ruby a new pair of crutches, leaving the Rose and Schnee to their own thoughts. Ruby grunted as she summoned her remaining strength and got to her feet, using the bed post to guide her over to Weiss's bed just beside her own. Ruby slumped down onto her partners bed, resting at the end as she breathed.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked as she gently poked the sleeping heiress's leg, retracting as the girl awoke with a yawn.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Weiss asked as she still wore the black eye. Her Aura would heal it soon enough, but it stuck out now like a sore thumb.

Ruby looked to the floor before back to the heiress, gulping as she contemplated her next words.

"Weiss... um... thank you, for saving me..." Ruby snuggled as she kept her emotions in check. "I... I am sorry I... That I... um, never mind..." Ruby trailed off, unsure how to articulate her thoughts. Weiss just nodded her head along, her good icy eye watching Ruby shift uncomfortably.

"It's okay." Weiss thought for a minute, noticing how Ruby seemed to be in a slump. "Hey, Ruby? Want to go for a little walk?"

Ruby frowned. "My crutches..."

"I'll hold you up. Just a quick tour around the walking path. It's too pretty a night to just say indoors, right?" Weiss offered as Ruby thought on her proposition, eventually nodding her head in acceptance. Weiss shifted and stood tall, helping Ruby up as her legs began to quiver like a strung bow. Weiss adjusted Ruby with a small Glyph placed at her back, keeping her balanced. Ruby leeched on to Weiss with latched arms around her hips, Weiss keeping her partner stable as best as she could with an arm looped under her right arm.

"Is this comfortable?" Weiss asked as Ruby tightened her grip.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby gulped as she raised her hood, the pair exiting the room and heading out to the walkway.

The pair walked, glued together as they traversed the campus. The stars in the sky shined brightly as the sun set on the horizon. The well lit walkway patrolled by off-duty Hunters was a safe haven for those wanting some fresh air. Weiss enjoyed the outdoors at night, as it allowed her to take in the real world, away from all of the politics and the royalties of her homestead. Wealth was a privilege, but the simple things intrigued her time to time. Ruby just watched as a group of fire flies passed by the pair of girls, lighting up an upcoming night. Weiss shifted as she kept Ruby stable, keeping a pair of Glyphs at the bottom of Ruby's boots to further allow the girl to walk somewhat. It took great strain of Weiss's body to keep these Glyphs up for so long, but it was worth it to just see Ruby's face as she clung to the Schnee, nearly able to walk on her own again.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Weiss asked as Ruby nodded her head in agreement, watching as a herd of deer dashed off up ahead. The pair exchanged laughter as they moved forwards around the campus, not going too far off track as to get back to their room before Yang and Blake returned and panicked at their disappearance.

"Y-Yes. Very." Ruby joined the heiress in the delight of their surroundings, loving the scenery. Ruby pressed her head gently against Weiss's arm, the heiress trying not to think anything of it as she could still sense Ruby's deep rooted fear. She still trembled being near Weiss, but the gap was thinning.

"Thank for taking me out here." Ruby spoke up suddenly. "It... It means a lot."

"Anytime." Weiss smiled down at Ruby, keeping her close. The heiress sighed in content as they engaged in conversation about anything that came to mind, talking their animosity away as they shared laughter and the presence of one another.

Weiss thought to herself as they walked along the way, smiling as she shut her eyes for but a few seconds. wanting to say words off topic but deciding not to spoil the moment, just enjoying Ruby's company. Seriousness could wait. All that mattered was that Ruby was happy.

And she was happy.

Weiss looked down at Ruby and exchanged a silent smile, the younger girl returning the gesture with one of her own, albeit still reserved. Weiss didn't mind it, as she knew deep in her being that things were right.

Weiss felt her heart swoon as she thought to herself, confident in her personal words she couldn't tell the girl before her.

 _I won't ever let you feel alone again._

* * *

Off in the distance, away from the dorm structure, sat a woman in red. She sighed in content as she played with her Scroll, humming along as she tapped away at a list of names and faces collected over time. Things were going swimmingly, flicking off unwanted names as she scrolled through.

Eventually coming upon a familiar face, the woman flashed a small smirk as she opened up said image. A photograph of Ruby Rose, first year student, appeared before her eyes. The woman hummed as she heard the sound of laughter nearby, noticing a pair of white and red clad girls making their way through the well lit walking path around the campus of Beacon. The one of red clung to the one of white, both talking rather loud as they went on their way. The woman perched up on the balcony watched like a hawk from a distance, turning away eventually and flicking Ruby's image off the screen, eventually replacing it with one of a girl with a long red ponytail and golden armor.

"The little one won't be much of a threat, I suppose." The woman, Cinder Fall, hummed as she let the pair of girls be, focusing on the bigger threats of Pyrrha Nikos and the like. Someone had to be Ozpin's new guardian, and it certainly wasn't a crippled Rose.

Cinder smiled as she returned to her guest dorm room, pocketing her Scroll as she flashed a fiery grin.

They would all burn soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come! See you all again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 6: Scornful and Brash**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Bit of a dramatic chapter compared to all else we have seen so far. Fair warning for... sensitive topics, I suppose. Special thanks to my new Beta Reader: catsan! Here are the latest reviews!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: Undoubtedly, you are probably right. Enjoy.**

 **bestkingbing: Best review right here. Love the name!**

 **Guest/Haley Earthstone: Fantastic pun!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: Everyone is afraid of square one! And yes, watch out girls! Cinder is after you!**

 **True Support: Good questions! In the order you asked, first we will have to wait and see how Weiss interacts with her guilt. Second, I am not sure. I suppose fairly long. This is very fun to write, as I love the angst and the idea that anything could happen. As for the election, I'm Canadian so I don't really have a say! It was fun watching room mate squirm watching the news though. I don't really care about American politics.**

 **BlakJakXXI: Blake is indeed worried! CRDL are a bunch of jerks, I know! And we shall see what sinister plot Cinder has in store!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Love you all!**

* * *

 _Crash_

Weiss carefully balanced the tools she worked with, wiping the smudge of black oil from her forehead as she raised a Glyph upwards. She was definitely in control here.

 _Crash_

Or perhaps not as much as she figured in the first place.

Oil splashed at her once more as she let out a groan of frustration, dropping her tools on the table set before her. The heiress hated this type of work, but it was necessary as of now. Her hair was soaked at the ends in the substance, aggravating her immensely. But she wouldn't cease. She didn't want to leave this for a last minute thing. Everything had to be ready. Her pet project yearned for completion, and she did as well. Completion of her plans, she wanted nothing more.

Besides Ruby being better, that is.

But this would solidify her standing, the heiress figured. If not, she didn't know what would. A last resort, one could say. Placing on a pair of welding goggles, the heiress lifted a long thin piece of metal, took a deep breath, and shattered it with a mallet.

* * *

Blake stalked around campus.

The Faunus warrior stretched as her back ached, having slept on it wrong. She couldn't complain. Things could have been worse. Much worse.

Ruby walked before her with her new crutches tucked under her arms, making her way around as she tried to apply more pressure on to her legs as she went. She needed the practice with the weight unbalance, her nerves and skeletal system not following proper protocol without needed temperament. She would be back in shape soon enough, Blake figured. Time just needed to pass.

The Faunus looked down to her Scroll as she hummed in thought, wondering what the rest of her team were up to. Weiss had vanished in the morning, telling the girl that she had some business to take care of. Yang was off studying for an exam she had put off for some time, most likely staying there for the rest of the day. Blake thought on what the icy heiress could be doing, having given little to no hint as to where she had even gone. Sending the girl a message via her Scroll, Blake offered to meet the girl in the cafeteria for lunch, clicking the device shut as she pocketed it with a sigh. All these secrets, Blake could see no end in sight. How many more lies would the heiress pile up before the truth became like water to a thirsty desert? Was what she held so close worth her obvious fear? It was so... distasteful, in the very least.

The Faunus watched as Ruby turned a corner, muttering something to herself as the Faunus was just out of hearing range. She seemed to be speaking almost frantically to herself aloud, just low enough for only herself to hear clearly. She looked almost nervous, conversing alone as she went on her way down the corridor. Blake clicked her tongue as she followed, feeling bad for the smaller girl, despite her progress. She was still so broken, but things were getting better, somehow. Ruby had improved much physically, doing well to learn to walk again. It was a harsh process but Blake had faith in the girl.

Ruby stumbled briefly as she was distracted, Blake stepping forwards to help her before pausing. Ruby raised a hand out to halt Blake, the girl stopping as Ruby took a deep breath, shifting herself back to normal standing. Her eyes shut tight for a few moments, the girl relaxed and caught herself back to well being. Ruby looked to Blake and nodded her head, signaling that she was well.

"Just a little stumble. Can we get back to the room? I want to rest a little." Ruby asked as Blake complied, walking over to the girl and moving close by at her side.

"Sure thing. You did well." Blake congratulated the smaller girl who gave a small smile in response. The pair made their way down the hall towards the dormitory structure, both ready to rest their heads for different reasons.

* * *

Weiss cracked her hands as she worked, grunting as she coughed from the black smoke polluting the air around her. The girl gagged as the smell was repulsive, fanning her hand across the air to repel the stench. Weiss groaned as she cleared the room by opening a window, the gust of air from the height she was at sending the dark matter out of the chamber immediately. The girl rested as she sipped a glass of water, sweating from the heat in the room in which she sat. A small vibration tugged at the pocket of her jeans, plucking out the device as she read the contents of a message.

"Lunch?" Weiss asked aloud to no one as she just nodded to herself, sending a reply back as she did feel hungry. Hard work had a way with making her stomach yearn for sustenance. The heiress decided that her work was done for the day, moving over to the table she had been working with and collecting the materials present. Weiss locked her items away in a drawer nearby, clicking the light switch off as she exited the chamber to meet with her team mate.

* * *

Thing were going well.

Almost _**too**_ well.

Ruby was learning how to walk once more, Yang was overjoyed with Ruby's recovery, and Weiss seemed to be back on Ruby's good side. It was a fairytale ending.

Blake knew better.

She had seen the evils that this sort of situation brings. It wouldn't be long before the world around them came tumbling down. Real life wasn't a fairytale. She had learned this at a young age, and when miracles happen, she knew how to sense deception.

Sitting with Ruby as she practiced standing and sitting, Blake thought on how to proceed. The Faunus stared at the ring Ruby wore, a brief flash of the change she had witnessed rippled through her mind. She very much desired to contact Lie Ren, more than her love for tuna. However, try as she might, she lacked the proper means to that end. Blake wasn't one to publicly announce her Scroll I.D, and thusly did not have access to any member of team JNPR's contact information. The girl considered asking Ruby, yet shoving this line of thought away as it seemed foolhardy. She didn't want to risk Ruby worrying about Blake when she had better things to concern herself with, such as the betterment of her own health. Ruby's curiosity on matters rivaled her own, Ruby perviously known for her act first and ask questions later approach. Regardless if she were to get the information without fault, there was the matter of communications. She had no idea where the four were even located at this point in time, thus unreliable. Without team JNPR here to question about it, Blake was left to wait her concern away and rot. Ruby plopped back down with a small sigh, looking over to Blake as she seemed to be in her own little world. Ruby causally waved a hand in her direction, Blake snapping from her thoughts as she regarded the girl.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Ruby asked with worry in her voice as Blake waved her concern off, smiling back at the younger girl.

"I am perfectly fine." Blake smiled as she adjusted herself in her bed.

"I was just worried for a second..." Ruby spoke quietly, tapping her fingers together. "You were staring at me."

Blake nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I got distracted by your ring there." Blake admitted as Ruby looked down to the jewelry gifted by her partner.

"Oh." Ruby spoke up. "It's nice, isn't it?" The girl played with the object. "It's... _shiny_."

Blake nodded her head in agreement. "It suits you, I think. Doesn't your uncle wear rings as well?"

"A few." Ruby explained, clearing her throat. "I don't really like jewelry that much though... but Weiss said it was a friendship bond, so I figured I would... wear it."

Blake raised a brow. "Oh? That's nice of her." Blake flashed a happy smile to the girl. "Do you think I could see it?"

Ruby held her hand suddenly. "How come?"

Blake noticed the tension in her movement, taking note. "I just wanted to look at it. Weiss didn't tell me where she got it from, and I want to get Yang something similar."

Ruby nodded her head in understanding, holding her left hand in her other. The Rose carefully pulled the object up her finger, hesitantly taking it fully off as she felt a rush take hold of her being. Ruby shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the ring now in the palm of her hand, thinking for a moment as the gears churned in her head in thought. The Rose held her hand out to Blake, who took it in her own as Ruby sunk back to her bed.

"It's pretty." Blake spoke to herself as she looked at it, holding it up to her eye. "Weiss must have a good eye for the finer things, huh?" Blake asked as she looked over to Ruby, who just kind of... sat there.

Blake raised a brow as Ruby was slumped over on her bed, staring off at the floor below. Her eyes looked blank and almost painfully bored, and furthermore void of care. The light that had been shining in her for so long seemed gone in a flash, simply a shell of herself once again. A deep sigh sounded from her mouth as she laid on her pillow, looking to her pain medication. Ruby grabbed the bottle slowly and looked at it, setting it back down on the nightstand as Blake held the ring in between her fingers. The Faunus went to speak as she shifted her hand, feeling a sharp pull on her very soul a moment later. Blake held her heart as she glanced down to her chest, feeling her pulse skyrocket. The rapid pounding was odd for the girl, who had learned during her years as a White Fang member to control and slow her body to maximize her efficiency. This was... weird, to say the least. She could feel a smile growing on her face as her lips curled into a strange smirk, feeling her cheeks in response. The Faunus felt a heavy presence around her ring finger of her dominant hand, looking down to the appendage with concern.

The ring she had taken from Ruby was around her finger, having done so on accident while she wasn't paying attention to her movements earlier. The Faunus thought as she was flooded by warmth, able to sense something was wrong. The girl hesitated before pulling off the ring, feeling a burst of relief as her heart slowed down to its trained and refined beating very slowly, her face shifted back to a frown. The Faunus dropped the ring on to her bed as she slid a bit further from it, her mind racing as she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

It was a Soothe Ring.

The Faunus stood up and moved to the side of Ruby, placing a hand quickly atop her head. A small fever nibbled at her forehead as Blake retracted her palm, Ruby groaning slightly as she curled into her blankets.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Blake asked out of worry as the girl just stared for a moment at the Faunus, sighing before looking away with a turn of her neck, not wanting to look at the raven haired girl any longer.

"Should I?" Ruby asked as she sunk into her bed, her left hand shaking a tad uncontrollably. Blake took note and took a step back, eyes darting around and she briefly remembered her past, encountering such a ring before.

It didn't end well.

"Blake... I don't feel good..." Ruby spoke quietly as she shivered, looking to the Faunus with a look of hope before it wilted away to a lack of empathy. Ruby just slacked into her position once more and didn't speak, just sitting there emotionless. The Faunus acted quickly, returning to the bed she had sat on once before and plucked the ring from the surface. The girl dashed back over and placed it back on Ruby's prominent hand, the girl shuttering as a calming wave was cast over her. Blake offered her a glass of water set to the side, Ruby taking it as she took a rather long sip.

Ruby set the glass to the side as she sat up, sighing as she felt significantly better.

"Thanks, Blake." Ruby spoke as she took a deep breath. "What just happened?"

"Perhaps it was dehydration?" Blake offered with a hint of sarcasm. "Or perhaps your Aura flared back up all at once."

Ruby nodded, accepting these as indeed possible. The girl relaxed into her bed with a small sigh of relief, deciding to put what had just happened behind her.

"Yeah... I guess so." Ruby curled up, resting.

Blake turned away and thought. Her mind was faced with a singular mission at this point. Ren and everything else didn't matter. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

And she didn't know what she would do when she found Weiss.

* * *

Blake arrived at the cafeteria, sitting down at her usual spot. Weiss had said she would meet her there, and Blake was anxious. Her foot tapped against the floor rapidly out of nervousness, not sure as to how to interact with Weiss. This was a dangerous game. Blake didn't know how she would react to being threatened with the news about the ring, but Blake's concern for this was overshadowed by her blinding outrage. A Soothe Ring! How could Weiss be so careless? There was a reason there were banned in the first place, yet Ruby wore one as of now. Blake hated the fact that she left the device on the girl, but knew it wouldn't do any more damage than it already had done. In her state without it, she might as well be in a hospital.

The Faunus chewed an apple quietly as she waited, just glaring off into space as the seconds turned to minutes. Friends came and went as they offered her a greeting, only to be shrugged off by a cold look from the girl. People knew when to leave Blake alone, and now was one of those times.

"Hello, Blake." Weiss's voice came from the right of Blake, a rather cheerful tone exerting from her mouth. The heiress quietly sat down before the Faunus with a small plate of various fruits, a fork in hand.

"Weiss." Blake regarded her, considering her choice of words. She had to be careful, no matter how she felt.

"Thank you for the invitation. Where are Ruby and Yang?" Weiss asked as she chewed a cube of watermelon.

Blake set down the apple. "Yang is studying, and Ruby is... not well."

Weiss froze as she swallowed her bite, setting her fork down.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked, concern layered in her honeyed words. Blake narrowed her golden eyes on her ally, making Weiss awfully uncomfortable.

"You know what I mean." Blake stated coldly. "Why don't we chat about her jewelry, hm?"

Weiss frowned. "What about it?" She could hear the venom in the Faunus's words.

"Don't do this again." Blake sighed deeply as she shut her eyes for a moment to resist screaming at the Schnee. "The Soothe Ring. Where did you get it?"

Weiss paled more than usual. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't, Weiss." Blake threatened. "I am well aware what you did."

"Blake, I-"

"I am not an idiot, so don't dodge the question." Blake growled like a feral beast.

"Blake, I don't know what in the world you are talking about." Weiss decided as she plucked up another fruit on her platter. Blake caught her hand and glared deeply into her icy eyes, marking her with a sense of fear towards the Faunus. For once in her life, she was genuinely afraid of Blake.

"Tell me, Weiss. When you lie to me is it because you think you can get away with it, or do you just not give a damn about the consequences?" Blake hissed out as Weiss dropped the cube of fruit, pulling her arm free. Blake retracted her own as Weiss rubbed the sore wrist, standing up.

"I'm done here." Weiss decided as she turned to leave, Blake standing up with the grinding of her chair against the floor.

"No, you are not!" Blake stormed after the heiress, following her down a corridor. Weiss quickened her pace, looking back to see Blake following her. The Schnee clicked her boots as she went, only to be cut off as Blake appeared before her, having utilized one of her Shadow Clones.

Blake pressed Weiss towards a wall, blocking her from exit as Weiss squirmed to leave.

"Get off of me!" Weiss shouted at the Faunus, Blake extraordinarily frustrated.

"How could you use such horrific methods! Do you even know what a Soothe Ring can do to a person? It is a crutch to lean on, not a replacement for the real deal!" Blake told the girl before her, who thrashed about.

"Leave me alone! You don't understand! You won't!" Weiss shouted back, a small group of students forming around them as they yelled at one another. Neither cared.

"She's a little girl! You just toyed with her to fit your agenda! How dare you think of only yourself!" Blake told the Schnee before her with eyes full of intent and anger. "You don't even know what you did, the danger you put her in!"

"I said leave me **_alone!_** " Weiss cried out as she swung her hand out of reflex.

 _ **Crack**_

Blake stepped back, her head tilted to the side.

Weiss lowered her own hand, looking down to it as it was dark red around the knuckles. The heiress trembled as she looked up towards the Faunus girl before her. Blake's cheek was slightly caved in, her jaw off balance as she made no sound. A shocked look on her face reflected back to Weiss, the cat girl spitting onto the floor below her.

Red matter fell.

Weiss looked down to her hands as she opened and closed them repeatedly, unable to form words as she moved her lips like a fish, unable to communicate. Her whole body shook violently as she felt tears stream down her face, backed into the wall as the crowd around them watched in horror.

Blake felt her face and looked to Weiss with wide eyes, not saying anything as well. Weiss breathed deeply and harsh, looking around like a deer in the headlights before bolting off, shoving students out of the way as she went.

" _Weiss_!" Blake called out as she took a few steps her way, stopping as she looked to the floor, down at the blood she had spilt.

And Weiss ran.

* * *

It took Blake hours to track down the missing Schnee.

Her first guess was the dorm room, where Ruby was. She figured Weiss would check on Ruby first before anything else, but oddly enough the Schnee hadn't come into the room at all. Ruby confirmed this as true, Blake having to trust in her friend that she hadn't seen Weiss come in. She much preferred facts to the mere trust of tongue, but she would take what she could get. Blake dialed up Yang numerous times to get her attention, warning her to call back if she were to see the Schnee at any point. While she was furious at Weiss for what she had done to Ruby, Blake refused to allow Yang in on the truth. At least not now. She didn't want to find Weiss in a body bag and Yang in prison over the course of the next few days. Simply telling Yang that Weiss had taken one of her books, the blonde was more than willing to let her friend know if she saw anything of the like. That left Blake to her own tools to track down Weiss.

The library, being covered by Yang, was avoided by the Faunus girl. She instead headed towards the gymnasium, wondering if perhaps she had ran to one of the private sparring rooms available for students to practice in. Blake searched all throughout the building, cursing under her breath as she went. Interrupting several team practices, Blake had no luck in her attempt. The girl then dashed to the next place she would have guessed, being the public park on campus. Her search bore no fruit as she left empty handed, running out of places to hunt as the day went on. She had half a mind to head to Headmaster Ozpin for his advice, then worried that Weiss would be treated criminally for her actions. Blake felt her jaw as she moved it in her mouth, grunting as it felt stiff. Weiss certainly knew how to throw a punch when she wanted to, that was for certain. The Faunus sighed as she walked down the hall of the armory structure, cursing herself for having allowed Weiss to slip away. Perhaps she was too threatening to the Schnee? Maybe so, maybe not. Blake just knew she needed to find Weiss before she did something... stupid. Like a cornered mouse, Weiss was trapped, alone, and overall, frightened. There was no telling what she would do next. Blake forced away thoughts she did not want festering in her mind, moving onward as she thought on where to look next.

"Perhaps she left Beacon altogether..." Blake muttered to herself in audible thought, not paying attention to where she was going. If Weiss had left on an airship she could be anywhere, and that didn't bode well for anyone.

"Hello, Blake." A familiar chipper voice sounded before her as Blake was greeted with the sight of Velvet, one of the members of team CFVY. The accented girl was a friendly face, one Blake was happy to see. "How you going?"

"Velvet, sorry, I've been busy. How are you?" Blake asked as she stopped walking, standing beside her friend.

"I'm alright. Are you running around Beacon as well?" The rabbit asked as Blake raised a brow, curious as to why she would ask that.

Blake frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I ran into Weiss a little while ago. She seemed in a mad dash!" Velvet explained. "Did something happen?"

Blake shook her head. "No, but I have been looking for her."

Velvet pointed out the nearby window, a large tower in the distance.

"She didn't say anything, but she looked to be heading towards the weaponry spire." Velvet offered as Blake thought. She hadn't investigated the tower yet, perhaps her words held a true claim.

"Thank you, Velvet. I'll see you later!" Blake gave her goodbyes as she dashed off, passing by a group of students as she went.

" _Gah_!" One of them fell as Blake went, growling as she stood up.

"Better watch out, Em." Mercury laughed, Emerald hissing upward at him as she pointed an accusing finger.

"Quiet, _motor mouth_." The girl taunted.

"Now, now." Cinder cooed the pair to simmer down, waving her hands between them. "Let is not forget our objective. Keep looking for any contenders, and for a date. We do have a dance coming up, now don't we?" She teased as they went on their way down the hall, continuing their sinister work.

* * *

Blake scaled the weaponry spire, heading to the open floors. Many sections were closed off for specific weapons testing and creation, most for professors teaching a specific class. The free rooms were towards the tip of the spear, available to all students whenever their weaponry needed repairs. Blake once wondered why it was so far off from the other structures on campus before recalling how dangerous some of the tools they used were. She didn't understand why Weiss would be here of all places. If anything, Weiss considered the building just that. A building. A rather tall building at that. Concern nagged at her mind as she put two and two together, moving faster as she checked room after room.

Weiss wouldn't... no, she wouldn't... _would_ _she_?

Blake quickened her pace as room after room yielded nothing, dashing from door to door, floor to floor. She was running out of places to look, nearing the final floor at this point. Things weren't looking good.

Reaching the second to last door, Blake considered returning to the ground floor and looking around the forest below. If Weiss had... no, Blake refused to think like this. The girl took a deep breath and turned the door handle, pushing inward to the chamber before her.

Weiss stood just feet away, standing at a table at the far end of the room. A large window was open in front of her, blowing a stern gust of wind every few moments due to their height. Blake shivered at the temperature, going to step forwards when she heard a sharp crunch. The Faunus looked down as she raised her foot, noticing the piles of exposed powdered Dust across the floor, more than enough to detonate the entire floor of the tower. Blake gulped as she moved her foot away from the previous spot, looking over to Weiss as the door shut behind her.

"Weiss?" Blake asked as Weiss jumped at her voice, turning before taking a few steps back. Worry and fear were across her face, along with tears. Plenty of tears.

"B-Blake!" Weiss stuttered out as she looked around frantically. "I... I..."

Blake carefully took a step towards the Schnee who was backed into the table. Something sat behind her which Blake couldn't identify, but she held something in hand. A small piece of grey metal, a hilt of sorts.

Myrtenaster's handle. The weapon was broken.

Pieces of Myrtenaster littered the table top behind her, scattered in a mess. Various Dust types and canisters dotted the landscape of the room, Blake spotting Crescent Rose too upon the table.

It too was in pieces, albeit much less than Weiss's own sword. The mechanics of Ruby's signature weapon were out in the open to those witnessing it, the hard cover case of the weapon set aside nearby. Blake didn't get what was going on, confused. Was Weiss... building something?

"Weiss? What's going on?" Blake asked as Weiss raised her handle, the last bit of Myrtenaster she had left.

"L-Leave me alone..." Weiss demanded before turning back to her work, dropping pieces of her former blade into a large tub. Bubbling sounds began to form as she did so, Blake moving in on her carefully.

"Weiss?" Blake asked before she hesitated. "Listen, I'm not mad about what you did to me. Just calm down and come here."

"You won't understand..." Weiss held herself as she sat down into a nearby chair, dropping the remains of her weapon from her hands as it clanged to the floor.

"Let me." Blake pleaded. "Try me, Schnee. Just once."

Weiss looked to the Faunus with icy eyes, eyes full of fear and pain. Deep, well rooted pain. It was akin to a weed that ceased to die out. Blake theorized that she could cut her fear with a butter knife.

The girl calculated her thoughts, Blake stopping her movement completely as Weiss sized her up. The fears churned in her head, deciding the fate of what was to occur.

"I... I was desperate when you left..." Blake listened intently as Weiss began her talk. "Ruby wasn't doing well... she was breaking down as a person, as a soul... so when I found out the Soothe Ring was a thing, I... I..."

Weiss fell silent for a moment, once more thinking to herself before she opened her maw to begin again.

"I was so hopeful... and when she put the ring on and she started to talk to me... talk to me, Blake! She wanted to! It... It was great!" Weiss spoke to the girl a few feet from herself. "I was so... so _happy_... for her, for her to be out of her shell. For her to be herself again after so long... after what I did. What I allowed..." Weiss began to sniffle as she dug her nails into her sides, holding herself tight. "I... I know it was selfish, but I just wanted her _back_..."

Weiss turned her head back to Blake, eyes pooling with tears as the dam no longer could hold back the tide. Liquid streamed down her face with no sign of stopping any time soon.

"And... And when you came to me today... You were going to take all that away, weren't you?" Weiss asked without letting her answer. "I... I couldn't bear the thought... and I hit you... I hit my friend... Blake, I am so... _I'm so sorry_..."

"Weiss..." Blake spoke, her heart breaking as she said the name. Weiss's words sunk into her own heart, the Faunus feeling tears well up in her own eyes.

"I just... I want her back! She... She doesn't deserve this!" Weiss slammed her left hand down so sudden that it cracked the wooden handle at her side. Weiss looked down and retracted her hand, looking at the floor. "I... I just can't bear to go back to the beginning..."

"Weiss... I understand..." Blake offered genuinely, not a single droplet of deception to be found in her words.

"Do you?" Weiss asked, almost accusingly so. "Ruby... she..." Weiss trailed off as she stood up, moving to the other side of the table before the pair, near the open window. "She is everything to me... I don't care about my family, my money, even my pride! I just want... I want her back..."

Weiss looked to the open circular window, Blake thinking as her eyes began to widen.

"Weiss." Blake spoke sternly. "Stop moving."

Weiss looked to Blake.

"It would make her better... me being gone, wouldn't it?" Weiss asked. "Deep down, she hates me for it... I thought... I thought I could make things better..."

Blake moved to the table, Weiss still standing where she was.

"Weiss. If you even take one more step, know that I won't let you go through with this. I will follow you out." Blake growled, continuing. "And if you go through with what you are planning, I swear to the gods above that I will never forgive you." Blake stated with intent, taking it one step further.

" _Ruby will never forgive you_."

Weiss froze. "Stop it."

Blake clenched her fist. "No. It's the truth."

Weiss glared. "She hates me."

Blake challenged. "She cares for you more than you can fathom, even if she doesn't realize it."

Weiss bit her lip, taking a few steps back. She was nearly at the threshold of the window. "I said, stop it."

Blake shifted her feet, prepared to leap at the Schnee if she moved even one more centimeter away.

"Weiss, she loves you more than anything on this planet. You just can't see it. It's buried, but it's there!" Blake screamed out of frustration and as a final plea. "If you just throw yourself to the wind, what will that do to her? It would end her! Who knows if she too would do this in the end!"

Blake looked to Weiss with confident eyes, pleading the truth.

 _"_ Weiss, please don't do this. If not for me, _for Ruby."_

The wind that threatened to claim the Schnee gusted through the room, the two girls of ebony and platinum standing at an impasse. All was riding on Blake's final words, begging Weiss to stand with reason. The seconds passed by like hours, the pair locked at the eyes.

Weiss faltered first.

"I..." She began as she took a step, however small it was, towards the table again. "I..."

Blake leapt to her side, holding her close as Weiss fell to her knees, nauseous at the experience she had just gone through.

The pair held one another tightly, neither letting go as they embraced. Blake could feel Weiss crying as her body trembled, herself allowing tears to fall for once in a very long while.

Weiss was safe, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come soon!**

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 7: Rebuilding the Bridges**


	7. Chapter 7

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 7: Rebuilding the Bridges**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope you all are having a good time. College is killing me slowly, but I'm alright! Thanks to catsan for his help once more! Now, it's review time!**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Good question! I hope to answer it! Enjoy!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: Thanks! And yes, that is still a worrying threat upon our favorite Schnee! Enjoy!**

 **SeerKing: Yes, its good to see Blake realize she can't always make the right call and realize her mistakes, and Weiss too. Thanks!**

 **Thatguyacrossthestreet1: I did consider that once but figured this version would fit the overall story better. Would have been interesting to see Ruby react, I agree. Thanks!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: Hopefully I can clear up your concerns! Weiss has had far too much stress on her being so far, but it's good to see her safe and sound for now. Enjoy!**

 **Guest/Haley Earthstone: Thank you so much!**

 **BlakJakXXI: Hope to clarify your concerns as well! Yang does need to be treated carefully with all of this going on behind the scenes, but she will need to know sooner or later! Yes, Weiss really has had it rough. As for the weapons, who knows!Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Ha Ha! I will, thank you for the review!**

 **True Support: Thank you! The intention was to have you readers switch sides between Blake and Weiss on what they felt was right and wrong. So much tasty drama! And yes, I have heard about those school things happening recently.**

 **IAmAnonReviewer: Indeed! Enjoy!**

 **Grossly Incandescent: Thank you!**

 **bdefili13: Why thank you so much! Hope you keep liking it!**

 **That's all, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Cinder softly hummed as she sat on her bed, waiting quietly as the wind blew through her open balcony. Emerald and Mercury had been sent away while she would attend to her private duties. She had a call to take fairly soon, one she could not afford to miss.

Her Scroll vibrated at her side as she stood up, moving to the open balcony and looking off into the distance. The girl looked down to the device and saw the caller I.D, labeled simply as **Queen**. The woman felt her heart churn along with her stomach. Fear gnawed at her as she was unsure as to what to expect from her master. She had failed to obtain the full Fall Maiden's power, and now she was failing her duties in Vale. Concern pushed aside, the girl carefully raise the device to her ear, having pressed the accept call button.

"Ma'am." Cinder spoke the word as she stayed silent afterwards, waiting for instructions. The secure line made by that fool doctor Watts to their headquarters was untraceable, allowing for open communication at any point without concern of someone listening in. Cinder felt her heart race as nothing replied, the thumping almost audible.

" _Cinder_." Salem spoke through the device, sending shivers down her spine. " _Report on Vale_."

"I have infiltrated Beacon. My underlings are searching for the Maiden Amber as we speak, and any sort of Guardian that he may have found." Cinder explained.

" _Ozpin..._ " Salem hissed the word. " _It will not be easy to accomplish, but I have faith in you, young one._ " The woman spoke confidence into the most important tool of her Dark Cabal. " _And I see you haven't told me of the White Fang?_ "

"There was... an issue." Cinder gulped as Salem went silent. "The assassination was a failure. The Schnee's friend was shot, a scythe wielder."

" _Did I not specifically inform you that the death of the Schnee daughter is our gateway into Atlas?_ " Salem spoke sternly through the device. " _With her death will come the fear festering before the Vytal Festival. Both Vale and Atlas will mourn her death, and when Beacon begins to crumble, Atlas will follow suit with the rest of the world. Emotions are everything, Cinder. I want her dead._ "

"Yes, ma'am. As you say." Cinder bowed her head as she spoke.

" _If the common White Fang are unable to do so, contact the boy, Adam. If not, I trust you to take matters into your own hands. You have done well thus far, my dear. Please try not to disappoint._ " Salem ordered as she clicked the device off, Cinder lowering her hand as she pocketed her Scroll.

The Schnee needed to perish, and if she had to see it though, then so be it.

* * *

Blake stroked Weiss's head gently as she cried into her shoulder, holding her close as she refused to let her leave her side. A Shadow Clone leapt from her being and assaulted the open window, shutting it before disappearing into thin air. Blake sighed in content as she felt Weiss was now safe, the girl hiccuping as she loosened her grip on the platinum girl.

Blake looked down at the broken girl beneath her, eyes full of concern for her friend.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Weiss slowly nodding her head along as Blake let her free. Weiss sat on the floor, holding herself still as Blake stood tall, looking at the table before the pair. Gears and the like were spread out across the table, a brow raised as Blake didn't understand why Myrtenaster was in pieces, the remains of the weapon melting in a vat.

"Weiss... _what_ did you do?" Blake asked as she held her breath. Weiss had destroyed her own weapon. But why?

Weiss rubbed her eyes to dry them, looking at the floor.

"I... I know the damage to her spine won't let her hold Crescent Rose any more... It would kill her. So... Atlas metal is very light, so I thought if she couldn't handle the weight of her scythe..."

Blake finished for her. "Then she could carry a lighter version..."

Weiss sniffled. "The case is the heaviest... so I was trying to make a mold... The city is out of Atlas-based metals, so I... I thought if I melted down Myrtenaster... maybe I would have enough..."

"Weiss... that was your _own_ blade..." Blake spoke low as Weiss nodded her head. "It was a piece of you."

"I already took a piece of Ruby... I figured this would even the score." Weiss spoke low in return as she held back her tears. "How... How bad is she...?"

Blake grit her teeth as she looked back to Weiss, letting go of the skeleton of Crescent Rose. Her mind churned as she thought on what to say, how to phrase it.

"Weiss... let me explain." Blake began as she took a breath. Such a sensitive topic warranted such. "A Soothe Ring is, usually, harmless. I'm sure whoever gave it to you said that much. Normally, the ring would act as a... band-aid, that's a good example. It covers up the depression and holds it firm as it recovers. But like any medicine, you have to be somewhat well in any regard."

Weiss raised a brow out of confusion, Blake continuing.

"Remember the report the police gave us? About the gunman?" Blake asked as Weiss nodded her head. "It was Burn Dust infused bullets targeting you. You are from Atlas, thus subject to death by that certain Dust type. Ruby... isn't any different."

"W-What do you mean?" Weiss asked as she listened to her friend speak. What had she done?

"While the Soothe Ring worked to contain her emotions, it's supposed to have a healing process along with it, to nullify the pain she holds. Think of it as a portable therapy session. But, when a person's Aura is as damaged as hers is... she became susceptible. I've seen this happen before. The Dust embedded in the ring is supposed to help with her recovery, mentally and physically, yet with her Aura damaged... its containing the issue, but she's becoming dependent on it. You know how one can overdose on medicine?" Blake asked the Schnee.

Weiss nodded slowly.

"Well, the dosage of the ring works in part with a person's Aura. The Aura helps filter just enough of the chemicals and Dust to help heal the individual. Yet, Ruby barely has any generated Aura to spare. It's sending far too much into her being at a time that she's growing a very unhealthy addiction as a result. Her body needs that substance to maintain itself."

Weiss didn't know what to say.

"When the she took the ring off in the dorm to show me it, she fell ill. I only realized when I tried it on myself what it was, and judging by how it altered my being, I can't even imagine how Ruby currently is internally. I had to leave it on her when I came to meet with you, and I'm still trying to figure out how to reverse this..." Blake finished as she sighed deeply. This was one cluster of a situation.

Weiss frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Weiss sniffled.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Hell, only we were told about her Aura being damaged. I'm sure the person who gave you the ring was trying to help, but they couldn't have known." Blake sighed.

"It... It was Ren..." Weiss looked away as she knew Blake was about to ask. She was far too weak to be resisting questions at this point.

Blake thought. So Ren had been the dealer. Ironic, considering she had been trying to locate him to help with the situation. Perhaps he would know a way to reverse this, she thought. As soon as he came back to the school, she would need to retrieve him.

"I won't tell anyone." Blake promised. "You trust me, I trust you. Okay?"

Weiss slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"Blake... I... When I hit you..." Weiss began as Blake raised a palm to halt her words. She didn't want to hear it.

"Water under the bridge." Blake expressed. "I'm just glad you didn't go through with your plan, Weiss."

Weiss looked back to the floor as Blake thought on what to say next.

"Weiss, I know you were doing what you thought was right. But... this is how life works. Things like this... they are delicate. They take time. I know it's hard to understand, but it's what makes us... us." Blake spread her arms outward in demonstration. "We have to go through these sorts of things, no matter how bad they feel."

"She won't get better, will she?" Weiss asked after a moment of silence.

"She will, Weiss. You have to have faith in that." Blake pleaded. "You just can't beat around the bush with things like this. You can't just place a wall between Ruby and what you desire and call that Ruby, no matter your intentions."

"I just wanted her back..." Weiss sniffled.

Blake bit her lip.

Kneeling down to the level of Weiss, Blake cupped her jaw. The Schnee looked up with heartbroken eyes and regarded Blake, who stared back with hope radiating from her being.

"We need to have a talk. No more secrets. I think it's time you understand Ruby a little bit more." Blake spoke to the Schnee, who reflected back a look of confusion as Blake offered a smile. "Then we are finishing this weapon."

* * *

Ruby sat alone in the dorm room belonging to her team, not really interested in leaving at the moment. Her stamina felt drained, and she was so tired of using crutches. The girl reached over and clicked on the air conditioning for the room, groaning as the sound of the switch turning positions yielded nothing in response. Fantastic, she thought. Yet another thing to worry about. The girl sighed as Yang had set the temperature in the room extraordinarily high with the thermostat near the door, the heat in the room beginning to bother her. While the weather outside was indeed growing frigid with time, this was crazy! The girl looked over to the thermostat and growled, shifting herself to the edge of her bed.

"Ugh..." Ruby picked up her crutches, holding them in hand before pausing. The Rose examined the pair of metal aids and grunted in dissatisfaction, shoving them away to the floor below. The pair landed in a pile a few feet away, the girl not worrying about them one bit. She could do this, right? Ignoring her lack of stamina and slightly aching body, Ruby stood tall with quaking knees. The girl took a deep breath and summoned all of her courage, gulping as she blindly took a step forwards...

... and she didn't fall.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked around, her mouth opening and closing as she was unable to force anything out. Words couldn't even begin to describe how she felt, how... how overjoyed she was! This was amazing! Finally, she could walk! Ruby barely could fathom the fact that this was happening, going for another shaky step.

"Y-You can do this..." Ruby spoke to herself. The girl's knees buckled inwards towards one another, Ruby trying to balance herself as she could hear gravity whispering in her ear, coaxing her into falling. She wouldn't have it. She would crumble only when she had nothing else left to give. Ruby planted her foot down again, then again and again. By the time she reached the thermostat she felt as if she were about to die. Her heart pounded as if it were to burst from her chest at any given moment. The Rose took several deep, gruff breaths as she held onto Yang's desk, hoping it would work to keep her upright. The girl reached over to the thermostat and managed to turn it to the normal setting. Ruby knew full well that Yang would eventually change it back, as she adored the heat, but this was a win-win situation. It was cooler, and she could walk! Albeit, in a very injured and, frankly, inhuman manner, as if she had been hit by a car and tried to walk it off. Ruby looked to the distance between her bed and where she was, sighing in defeat as she simply allowed gravity to guide her down, sliding with her back to the wall as she rested on the floor. She deserved a little rest after what had just transpired.

Yeah... Rest...

Ruby sighed in a song as she relaxed into the wall behind her, resting her eyes as her fatigue got the better of her.

* * *

"She... She **_what_**?" Weiss asked as Blake nodded her head along in reassurance of her previous statement.

"She had a crush on you, prior to the incident in Vale." Blake confirmed. "Madly so, I may add. I thought it would have been best to not mention it to you, not for a while, but now seems like as good of a time as any." The Faunus shrugged as she handed the Schnee a pair of screwdrivers.

"Had." Weiss echoed. " _Had_..."

Blake could taste the sadness in her voice, raising a brow out of amusement. She knew she shouldn't find this enjoyable, but Yang's less than stellar personality had begun to morph the Faunus of the team ever so slightly. Common day interactions tended to provide interesting material to which Blake would adopt as if she were Velvet's camera incarnate. An almost taunting smirk appeared on her face.

"So, you do feel the same way. I see." Blake hummed as Weiss was visibly taken back.

A fierce blush ravaged her face. "N-Not at all what I am saying!"

"But you do care for her." Blake stated with glee. "Immensely so."

"W-Well, _yes_! Of course I do!" Weiss stomped her foot down. "But... But...!"

"But you do watch out for her more than even yourself." Blake finished for her. "And I did catch you staring at her as-"

"I get it!" Weiss cut her off. "Ugh..."

"Relax, Weiss." Blake raised both hands. "This is a safe place. Trust me. You can tell me when you are good and ready to do so."

Weiss looked at the table before her and sighed, setting down the screw she was about to put into place. Her heart pounded as she shut her eyes tight, viewing the darkness reflected back to her with a deep breath.

"I... I care for her... more than I can understand..." Weiss sighed as she held her hands together, relaxing her ever so slightly. "Ruby is the first person I ever remotely cared about. Mother and father always acted indifferent, my sister Winter was too proper and militant, and my brother Whitley... kept his pleasantries to himself rather than to his siblings. I don't care about my family. Even with Winter being the closest one to me, it was barely any resemblance of love. Ruby changed me the day I met her, the day I met you all... she was able to look past who I was, and called me out on it..."

Blake placed a caring hand a top Weiss's own, the Schnee looking up at her with icy eyes of both fear and panic, frightened of what was to come.

"When I told her I wanted to be the best team mate ever, I meant it. I wasn't just saying that as a sort of apology. A Schnee never goes back on her word, more often than not anyways... But... I guess I started to see Ruby as an equal, something to balance me out. I'm so prim and proper, yet she is so wild and carefree... It's... breathtaking..." Weiss sighed happily as Blake just kept quiet. "She makes every day so exciting, and everything she says just makes me want to listen to her more and more. Her presence overjoys me, and when she smiles..."

Weiss went quiet, thinking.

"Blake... I think I'm... I may be in **love** with Ruby..."

Blake smiled.

"Finally, she admits it." Blake smirked smugly. "I'm proud of you, Weiss. You're very brave."

"Yeah... brave, sure." Weiss sighed at the mention of the word. "As if that will change how Ruby feels..."

"Look. Ruby is broken, yes, but that doesn't mean that former part of her is gone. If she tolerated you for this long after what happened, then a piece of herself from before is still there, deep down. Weiss, you can't give in. We can still bring her back." Blake stated in an effort to reinvigorate the Schnee. "It takes time, but we will get through this."

Blake held her hands, looking into her icy orbs with intent. A calm wave swept over Weiss, the feeling of peace waxing against her soul.

"Together."

Weiss nodded her head in understanding, retracting her hand and getting back to work. The girl moved over to the vat in which sat the remains of her prized rapier. Father would not be happy, but she couldn't care less if she tried. This was for Ruby. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. The Schnee carefully carried over the mold of the frame she had created with the aid of Blake, shoving off the interior of Crescent Rose as Blake continued to adjust the settings for the device. Weiss poured in the molten fluid to shape the new evolution of Crescent Rose, knowing full well that this was the right thing to do. Ruby would be ecstatic. Perhaps this would be the best thing to do in order to pull Ruby from the pain she held so close.

If she was to lose the ring, Weiss would need all of the help she could get.

* * *

The pair of girls moved back to the dorm room after a long day's work. Having made a quick trip to the showers simply to rinse off the grime festering upon them, planning to go back and clean up once they had their proper cleansing supplies, the two girls conversed as they went. They were nearing the dorm room they called home, a few minutes out it would seem. The pair walked in silence as Weiss kept to her thoughts, Blake still reflecting over how Weiss had been just inches away from taking her life.

"Hey, Blake?" Weiss asked as she nodded her head to herself, considering this her best choice of action. "Can I ask you something?"

"By all means." Blake allowed.

"So, you know the dance coming up?" Weiss asked as Blake bobbed her head in understanding. "Do you... Do you think Ruby would want to go?"

Blake raised a brow. "With you, you mean?"

"Y-Yes... That." Weiss coughed. Blake smiled. It was adorable how shy Weiss was when it came to the admission of the truth.

"She may. I have heard her say how she dislikes being so removed from everything." Blake explained as she got a thought. "You should ask her to go into town. Go dress shopping, then spring the question."

"You really think she would say yes?" Weiss asked again.

"Would it hurt to try? Regardless of the outcome, she would know you care about her current occupation." Blake suggested.

"That's fair..." Weiss spoke as she stopped at the door. The girl raised her Scroll to unlock the barrier, pausing in place.

"Weiss?" Blake asked before she found herself suddenly struck in a tight hug.

"Thank you... Thank you for helping me..." Weiss spoke quietly before breaking the hold. Blake smiled and nodded in return, the pair entering moments afterwards.

Ruby was laying against the wall just to the side of the door, fast asleep as her head hung down with gravity. The pair of girls exchanged a look before Blake pointed to the crutches far off from her being. Weiss raised a brow before a look of realization crossed her face.

"She... She walked..." Weiss spoke as Blake nodded. "H-How?"

"I suppose the training yielded some fruit." Blake stated as she gestured to the girl. She seemed so calm, so peaceful. Weiss couldn't believe it. Ruby seemed... so well. While she should have felt fantastic, she knew this was all false. The heiress knelt down and took Ruby's hand in her own, looking at the ring.

"Weiss." Blake warned as Weiss pulled the ring from her finger, holding it in her own.

A few moments passed before the calm expression Ruby held turned dark. A scowl seemed to form on her face, a look of discomfort as she shifted around. Droplets of sweat began to form on her forehead as time passed, Weiss just watching with an emotionless face. A firm hand knocked her out of her daze as she looked up to Blake. The Faunus shook her head sadly as Weiss understood, placing it back upon Ruby's fragile finger. The girl visibly relaxed moments later, sinking back into her sleep. The heiress took Ruby into her arms, lifting her up into embrace. Blake watched as Ruby was transported to her bed, laying in bliss as Weiss deposited the girl. The Schnee lost her composure and moved away from the bed, falling to her knees a few feet away.

"Weiss..." Blake spoke again as she didn't want Weiss to freak out, or worse, shatter again. "Just breathe. I know it's hard to bear."

"I'll..." Weiss turned away as she felt like vomiting. "I'll be... I'll be fine in a minute..."

Blake watched as Weiss collected herself, the heiress wheezing as she tried to collect herself. It took everything in her power to keep herself calm, Blake having had enough of this to the point of nearly breaking down herself. She had seen it all before, and she was not anxious to repeated the process. But she couldn't be the weak link here. She had to maintain control herself.

Blake moved to the side of Weiss, holding her steady as she pushed the Faunus away in return. The Schnee held herself as she held wide eyes, trying to prevent herself from going into a panic attack. This was all just so much for her. All this pain she had caused, and now there was more to stack atop the mountain she had created. She had tried to help Ruby, only to end up making things far worse. Now that she had seen it for herself, she didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Every action she thought to take was now in question as to the negative outcome it would hold. Moments passed as she calmed herself, getting up from her hands and knees. She had to be stronger than this. A Schnee didn't break this easy. She had to be, for Ruby.

Weiss looked over at Ruby then back to Blake. The heiress pulled the Faunus aside as she wanted to keep Ruby from waking from her slumber. She deserved the rest.

"Blake." Weiss spoke as she took a few breaths to calm down entirely.

"Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

Ruby was surprised when she woke up and was asked to go into town. She hadn't been off campus since her time in the hospital weeks ago. While she was hesitant to say yes, she did indeed agree to go. After all, she did want to spend time with Weiss, a strange feeling after so much had happened between them. Weiss seemed ecstatic to the agreement, over joyed that she was able to spend time with the Rose. Ruby was happy that Weiss was happy. Things were finally seemingly better between the pair, even with minor hiccups.

Ruby still tensed up whenever Weiss made any major form of contact. Weiss knew this was just Ruby being careful, and she didn't blame her. She would be traumatized herself if things were reversed. It pained the Schnee still to see Ruby in such a way, and knowing that the mere ring she wore kept her in this light didn't make the situation any better.

Still, Weiss persisted. She had a plan thanks to the efforts of Blake, and she would see them followed to the very end.

The airship deposited the two girls at the shuttle hub in Vale, just a few minutes out from the store Weiss had in mind. She had told Ruby she wanted to go try on outfits, and Ruby agreed to do so. Wearing the same outfits day in and day out wasn't exactly fun. Variety was good. Ruby tried her best to ignore the fact that this was very similar to when she had asked Weiss to go into town, albeit reversed and for alternative reasons. She was careful as she went, looking around for any sort of individual that looked as if they wanted to harm the Schnee, or herself.

Weiss wore a hoodie and glasses as a precaution. Blake had insisted such. Her hair was balled up into a messy knot, somewhat mirroring her sister. She was fine with this, anything to keep Ruby safe. The police ensured that there was no plot involved to kill the heiress and that it was simply an isolated incident of a maniac, but she knew better. The White Fang wanted her hurt, or better yet dead, and she wasn't taking chances with Ruby at stake.

Ruby clung to Weiss's arm in such a way one would assume they were a couple. Weiss had the pair of crutches held horizontally at her side, keeping them just in case anything were to occur in which Ruby was experiencing fatigue. Weiss didn't mind the way Ruby held on to her, wishing it were real...

Ruby had once fallen for the Schnee. Her! Of all of the people at Beacon, in the world, she had been interested in the heiress. Weiss felt a pit in her stomach widen. It pained her to be in such a position of knowing how Ruby previously felt, yet unable to do anything about it. She tried to repress her sadness, shrugging it off as she had to hold on to the hope that Blake's plan would work to perfection.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked as she held tight to Weiss's left arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The Schnee spoke as she forced herself to nod her head along. "I'm fine."

The heiress looked down at her phone to the address of the shop in question, memorizing the location.

"It looks like it's just down this road and three left turns towards Nikolai Street." Weiss spoke as she lead Ruby down the sidewalk from the shuttle hub. The pair walked interlocked together, taking in the world around them. Vale often seemed foreign when they visited, often stuck a Beacon for weeks at a time. It was good to be up and about, the fresh air relaxing.

Weiss felt Ruby's grip tighten as they turned the first corner. Obviously having a fear of being back in the city, Weiss understood her position. She too was quite afraid, possibly more than Ruby. The young Rose had passed out from blood loss quite early in the confrontation, leaving Weiss more or less visibly scarred as she had held Ruby's lifeless body in her arms, unable to do anything but cry. Weiss placed a calming hand upon Ruby's own after setting the crutches to the side, looking down at her.

"Breathe, and think of me." Weiss stated. "Think of something to anchor yourself here. Not in the past, just think in the now."

Ruby nodded her head slowly, doing as told.

Blake had suspected Ruby may experience some sort of discomfort by being in the city once more. This was a reasonable assumption. People tend to be petrified or scared of an area resembling a location where traumatic incidents occurred. In this case, the wide open land resembled closely to the area the pair had been attacked at. Weiss felt Ruby's heart rate skyrocket before it calmed down to normal, the Rose breathing in and out steadily.

"I... I think I'll be okay..." Ruby near whispered. "Just... _please_ don't let me go."

Weiss nodded her head. "Never." She promised. Ruby smiled up at the heiress before looking away quickly. Weiss had to note Ruby did indeed look cute when she was shy, yet she shrugged off these feelings. Now wasn't the time.

"It should be around here somewhere..." Weiss murmured as she lead Ruby along, eventually reaching the street they desired. Weiss smiled excitedly as they moved in on the store, passing through the crowd with ease. Weiss kept on edge, having cloaked a small dagger up the sleeve of her coat. She didn't want to take any chances with their safety.

Upon entering the store the pair were hit with a wave of a vanilla aroma, Ruby gagging slightly. It was overpowering for sure. The two girls made their way through the clothing store, walking past a group of employees offering scented perfumes for the pair of red and white to try out. Ruby clearly wasn't one to enjoy the aroma. The pair moved towards the dress section of the store, Ruby sitting down upon a small cushioned bench.

"Dresses?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded her head along. "You did ask me the day we met if we could try on clothes together, remember?" Weiss asked curiously with a warm smile offered Ruby's way. The Rose looked away and muttered some form of understanding.

"So... um... how do we go about this?" Ruby asked with a hesitant tone.

Weiss just removed her jacket and set it to the side next to Ruby.

"Well, you pick out a dress and I'll try it on, then vice versa." Weiss offered as Ruby nodded her head in understanding.

"Seems fair." The Rose spoke as she adjusted herself, looking over at a circular rack of various dresses. Ruby scrunched her brow in thought as Weiss waited before her, standing on a small pedestal near a variety of mirrors. The heiress watched Ruby tugged on a dress to move the rest along the rotating display, the smaller girl looking at each carefully.

"Um... this one?" Ruby asked as she tugged on a white and grey dress. More of a gown design by look, Weiss carefully removed it from the rack and held it carefully in her arms. The heiress glanced down at the price tag and for once in her life her breathing momentarily stopped.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked with worry. Had she picked something ugly?

Weiss shook her head quickly. "It's fine. I was just distracted is all. I'll be right back." Weiss spoke as she exited the area to a changing room just behind the mirror stage. Ruby sat patiently, looking around at all the building had to offer. She was happy. Time with Weiss was fun, she figured. Still conflicted, she had to look on the bright side.

Maybe today would be better than most.

* * *

Yang yawned as she cracked her neck.

Studying all day was such a bore. The brawler of the team disliked books and holo-tapes, but she still had to study in order to pass her classes. She envied those like Ren and Pyrrha who never really studied, mostly retaining what they heard in class with ease. Jealousy gnawed at the blonde before she shrugged it off. They were just lazy. Yeah! She put in real work. Real, uninterrupted work.

Deciding she had done well for the day, Yang raised her Scroll and unlocked the dorm door belonging to her team. The blonde entered in expecting to see her younger half-sister sitting upon her bed, probably resting or playing a video game. Instead she was greeted by Blake, who simply waved her partner in.

"Hello, Yang." Blake offered a greeting as the brawler looked around, the door locking behind her. "How was your study day?"

"It was alright." Yang shrugged her shoulders as she tossed her book bag across the room. "Where is everyone?"

Blake pat the side of her bed, ushering the blonde to come her way. Yang raised a brow but did as instructed, plopping down beside her friend.

"What's up?" Yang asked curiously as Blake held out an open palm. The blonde raised a brow, going to ask before being interrupted.

"Ember Celica. Both pieces." Blake demanded as Yang was taken aback.

"Erm, why?" Yang asked.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Insurance."

"For...?" Yang exaggerated the word, as Blake was acting more weird than normal. Huffing, the blonde placed both parts of her weapon into the Faunus' hand, the cat girl placing them in a box before shoving it under her bed.

"Can I get a reason at least?" Yang asked as she felt Blake take her hands in her own. Yang felt her eye twitch from confusion before Blake began to speak.

"We need to talk about Weiss." Blake gulped. "And... And Ruby."

* * *

When Weiss emerged from the dressing room, Ruby felt her heart stop.

Not in an overdramatic sense, she could feel her being pause entirely as she watched Weiss move towards the stage before her. The heiress had undone her messy yarn ball of hair and allowed it to fall far below her shoulders. The Schnee stood at an angle, the dress showing off her curves as she leaned on one leg. A long intentional divide at the legs made way for Weiss to show off some skin, her right leg poking free from the gash. The pearl dress accented by grey colors towards the ends of the elegant gown worked marvelously together with her pale complexion.

"So?" Weiss asked. "Yes, or no?"

Ruby twitched in her seat.

Weiss watched with a curious smirk. So, Blake was right after all. Some spark of love towards the Schnee still did exist indeed. At least she assumed as much judging by her reaction.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked for the girl again.

Ruby snapped out of her breathless state and furiously nodded her head. " _It... It l-looks... g-good!_ "

"You are too kind." Weiss stood tall, or as tall as possible she supposed. The Schnee moved back to the changing room and reemerged in her own clothes moments later. The Schnee set the dress to the side carefully, not understanding how fabric could cost twenty-five thousand Lien.

The heiress clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "Alright. Your turn."

Ruby nodded her head slowly as she tried to force the strawberry blush away.

Weiss looked around at all that the rack had to offer, finding all of them utterly distasteful. None really matched with Ruby, even a small white dress which stood in stark contrast to her hair, which Weiss found adorable. Regardless, the Schnee moved away from all of the dresses on display, humming as she moved around.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as she went to stand up.

"I'll be just a moment." Weiss stated as something in a glass case caught her eye.

A beautiful red dress, fit with ebony black accents to match perfectly with the young Rose's looks and personality. It was short, sweet, and utterly adorable. Weiss just had to see it on the girl.

Weiss looked around and unlocked the glass display. Ignoring the large sign reading do not touch, the Schnee did as she pleased and took the outfit in hand. The lack of a price tag haunted her for a moment but she would not be dissuaded. If this dressed looked as good on the Rose as she envisioned, there was nothing stopping her from having it. She would buy the store if that's what it took to have it in her possession. It would probably be cheaper than that gown, she figured. Regardless, it wasn't like it was her money after all.

Rushing back to Ruby, Weiss gently handed the girl the dress. Ruby looked it over, then up to Weiss's gleeful face. Weiss had never looked so... excited.

"Well?" Weiss asked. "Is it okay?"

Ruby looked at it once more. "It's a little..." Ruby glanced up before finishing her sentence, seeing a part of Weiss break at her criticism. A small frown began to form on Weiss's perfect face, Ruby noticed. A tug thrashed against her heart.

She couldn't hurt Weiss's feelings.

"It's pretty." Ruby smiled as Weiss brightened up immensely. Resisting saying that she felt the dress was a tad on the short side of things, Ruby reluctantly grabbed her crutches and made her way to the changing room with the dress in tow.

Weiss sat where Ruby once had been, settling herself comfortably as she figured Ruby would take a little while longer than normal. She was getting better at changing her attire quicker than at the point where she had been injured, but still it was a struggle. Weiss knew this.

The heiress pulled out her Scroll and selected Blake's name, pulling up the direct messaging system provided by the CCT. Weiss sent her a quick message asking how things went with Yang, leaving the message off with letting the Faunus know that Ruby was having fun.

Weiss clicked the device shut and looked to the floor.

Hopefully Yang wouldn't be reckless.

* * *

Blake exited the chamber of team RWBY, letting out a deep sigh of relief and repressed raw emotion. She honestly was far beyond done with this situation, unsure as to what to even call it. She would much prefer Vale invaded by Grimm to whatever this was. The wrench thrown into their team dynamic had far surpassed anything they had ever experienced, and she just wanted it all to pass. She didn't even want to get started on the topics she and Yang had just discussed. It was a headache in disguise.

Yet, a small, very small part of her was glad this was going along. If Ruby and Weiss were ever to get over themselves, specifically Weiss's former pride, and get together, this was a fair enough case in which to do so. Blake stretched as she thought on such things, looking out the window as she moved down the dormitory hallway.

An airship flew past which drew her attention, eyeing the student landing strip near the school. Various teams returning from missions wandered the grounds as they disembarked from their collective adventures. One group caught her eye, the cat girl narrowing her vision.

Team JNPR.

 _Finally_.

* * *

Ren sighed as he covered the flank of this team, walking just behind Nora as Jaune and Pyrrha unlocked the door to their room. The ninja couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched, looking around with a hint of concern amongst his usually emotionless face.

Blake stood just down the hall from his field of vision, the girl standing with crossed arms and a confident yet cryptic look upon her face. The pair locked eyes for but a moment before Blake shifted her head in a nodding motion, drawing him towards her as she turned the corner of the hall.

"I'll catch up." Ren spoke to his team as the trio of remaining JNPR members dumped their gear on their beds, ready to head for the showers. As the door clicked shut, the boy of green moved his way down the hall of student rooms to the corner, pausing as he saw Blake in his peripheral vision.

"Blake." He regarded.

"Hello, Ren." Blake stated calmly. "We need to have a chat."

* * *

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 8: Revelations and Dress-up**


	8. Chapter 8

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 8: Revelations and Dress-up**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! It's finals week at university, so no upload after this for a little while longer than normal. I have to study, after all! But I'll be back sooner than you think later this month. Thanks again to catsan for all of his help, and to all of you for your grand support!**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **WhiteRose1517: Sorry! Ha ha! Thank you!**

 **Grossly Incandescent: Sorry for toying with your emotions, but I can't help it! It's too fun! Ha ha! Just kidding! Thanks for the support! (I can only promise to try to not break your heart!)**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: So it does! Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **True Support: It certainly has gotten bigger, and it isn't stopping any time soon it seems! This is going to be one wild ride! I just hope I can do my ideas justice. I'll look into the image, but I do want to be creative about it myself. Thanks again!**

 **knight7572: Agreed! Thanks!**

 **bdefili13: Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: No problem! Sorry for the confusion once again. Weiss certainly has a ton on her plate as it is! Thank you so much!**

 **BlakJakXXI: We have to hope that Weiss can handle what comes her way! No matter what it is. And yes, you were indeed correct! :3 We will have to see how Weiss plans to help Ruby with her issues, and that is going to be very difficult I would imagine! Thank you so much!**

 **Thank you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss tapped her fingers together in a game of boredom.

Ruby had been in the back room for a fair while, locked away in the changing area whilst Weiss sat alone. Employees wandered the store at this time around, Weiss figuring that they were closing fairly soon. A few off hand and suspicious looks from a few busied staff made her feel as such were the case. The Schnee sighed deeply as she wondered what could be taking so long. Perhaps she fell? Weiss shook her head violently. No, she couldn't think like that. This was a pleasant trip, and negative thoughts had to stay in the back of her mind.

"U-Um..."

As if on cue to her thoughts of worry, the young Rose emerged forth from the depths of the changing room, slowly moving onto the stage. Ruby barely used her crutches, holding them as she used a railing to guide herself to the center stage.

Weiss squealed.

Ruby had changed her hair ever so slightly, the messy look now somewhat more elegantly done. Her bangs were parted slightly to the sides, allowing more of her face to be shown. Upon her being, the outfit she wore consisted of a short sleeveless dress with black accents around the fabric. The dress reached several inches above her knees, which trembled slightly. From just below her collar, the dress split straight down the middle to the bottom of her chest, red fabric covering both of her breasts. The nearly transparent fabric covering her revealed upper chest was made up of dark, black mesh hinting bits of her palish skin. The collar of the dress was ebony black with a small red ribbon added for extra flair. Save for her black socks as she didn't want to wear boots with the outfit, she looks like a princess of old fairy tales, just as innocent as well.

Weiss couldn't even form a coherent syllable let alone an actual word.

"D-Does it look... good?" Ruby asked as she tried to mask a faint red hue on her cheeks. While she did wear a skirt all the time, she was used to wearing leggings alongside, and the cool breeze from the air conditioning unit upon her legs wasn't helping the situation. She felt alienated in her own body as she looked to Weiss for guidance.

" _Y-yesahs..._ " Weiss spoke absolute gibberish, merging at least three different words together in a plethora of stupidity. She might as well have been a Petri Dish of babbling Vytalian.

Ruby blinked before letting out a string off giggles and laughter, having to hold on to something to keep her composure. Weiss recovered quickly and joined in, smiling as this was the real Ruby emerging from the darkness. She was still, deep down, the happy and cheerful girl she always will be. Ruby stumbled as she regained her standing balance, hands to her sides to keep her weight in perfect synchronization.

"I... It's v-very _becoming_ of you." Weiss stated professionally. "I'm sure Yang and Blake would say you look beautiful too."

"T-Thanks." Ruby gulped, looking down at her feet then back to Weiss. "So, what now?"

"Well..." Weiss cleared her throat as she looked down at her hand. Her brow scrunched in concern as she stared at her hand before tearing herself away. "Ruby, did you hear about that dance coming up?" Weiss asked the younger girl before her. The Rose thought for a moment before speaking up.

"The one team CFVY is presenting?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly." Weiss cleared her throat again out of reflex. "I... I was inquiring... erm, if you were available that evening and, if that were the case in this hypothetical situation, would you care to accompany myself to such a regal promenade?"

Ruby blinked.

"I... _**What**_ **?** " Ruby asked.

Weiss face palmed.

"Do you want to go to the dance, with me?" Weiss asked in a more layman terminology.

"With me? With... _you_?" Ruby asked, slowly taking in her words.

"I mean, I wasn't planning on going at first, but I know you want to do more social events rather than staying put in the room all day... so I figured that maybe the dance would be a good opportunity for such." Weiss explained herself. "Plus, it would be fun to... hang out together?"

Ruby took in her statement.

"A-Alright." Ruby slowly nodded her head, fidgeting with her hands.

Weiss visibly was overjoyed, jumping up from excitement. "R-Really? I... I mean, yes. It will be fun." She expressed as she calmed herself down.

Ruby went to say something before an employee moved in on the pair. A very unhappy looking employee, nonetheless.

"Excuse me, ladies, but that dress is strictly off limits. I'm going to politely have to ask you to remove it and leave." The woman crossed her arms with a sharp glare at the Rose. Ruby stumbled in slight fear, Weiss narrowing her eyes in on her friend.

Not a chance.

Weiss reached into her wallet and withdrew a small holographic card, featuring her image, name, and position in the Schnee Dust Company. Shoving the card into the woman's face, Weiss was not having any sort of attitude.

"You can go ahead and package that dress up once my friend here is changed." Weiss offered, more or less demanded. "In addition, you can pack that gown as well." Weiss looked around the room, spotting a white dress nearby. It caught her eye, and she was in the buying mood. "That one as well."

"I-I... Y-Yes, miss Schnee." The woman stuttered out as she moved off quickly to perform said tasks. The heiress let out a sigh and pocketed the card, looking over to Ruby who was beside herself in giggles.

Weiss smiled in return.

She just hoped Ruby would remain like this without the ring...

* * *

"Are you certain?" Ren asked in a hushed tone, the Faunus before him nodding her head grimly.

"Indeed. Her Aura was too damaged from the Burn Dust." Blake insisted.

Ren sighed and placed two hands over his head, walking in a slow circle to think. "This is awful... Ugh, what was I _thinking_?"

"You couldn't have known. Had Weiss known it would have been important to share with you, she would have. We all just figured nobody would notice her Aura being disabled for a time since she stayed mostly in the room." Blake offered, Ren not taking light of the situation.

"Even so, I should have been more thorough." The ninja of team JNPR stated in return, cursing himself under his breath. "This is my fault. I must make amends."

Blake raised a hand in a calming gesture. "I've been getting enough of this kind of talk with Weiss already, so I don't need you adding on top of that." She sighed deeply in thought. "Let's just stay focused on the situation at hand and then worry about small details later."

"I am sorry, Blake." Ren apologized.

"I know, and your trade is safe with me." She spoke, knowing full well Nora was most likely using the substance as well. As long as she remained healthy, Blake would hold her tongue. "But for now we need to put our heads together and think up a plan to deal with this situation."

"Agreed." Ren nodded his head. "I think I know of a way to fix this."

"Reverse?" Blake asked curiously, the boy shaking his head in response.

"Nothing like that, but perhaps neutralize. I can isolate the types of Dust inside of the ring and synthesize a mixture to remove the effects in her being... in theory." Ren rubbed his chin in thought, pink iris locking with Blake's golden orbs.

"How long should it take?" Blake asked as Ren thought on her words.

"Does Weiss still have her latest shipment of Dust from Atlas?" The boy asked after a moment of silence between the pair of normally quiet individuals. Blake nodded her head in a reply. "Then a few days at best, a week at worst."

"That's good... I'll keep the ring close to Ruby at all times then. Judging by how bad she was without it for a few moments, I'm unsure as to what would occur if she lost it entirely for any significant time." Blake shivered at the thought of Ruby breaking down to the very core of her soul. That was a thought she did not relish thinking upon in any light.

* * *

The young Rose, wrapped around Weiss's arm, traveled down the road which they had taken to the shop. Done with their task, or rather Weiss's task, they departed for the shuttle station. Human and Faunus traffic was growing as rush hour began, many people getting off work at this time for breaks and simply to go home to their loved ones. Weiss carefully held Ruby, along with the crutches and twin bags from the shop, as they made their way through the crowded street.

Weiss felt Ruby's breathing begin to increase, silver eyes darting around in a panic. The heiress cooed to the girl with a gentle and soft voice, calming the worn down Rose. "Shhhh... It's just a few minutes away. Then we won't have to be back here again, okay?"

Ruby gulped and slowly nodded her head, shutting her eyes tight as they went.

A firm and sudden hand yanked Weiss from her thoughts of Ruby as she dropped all of the things in her arm. Weiss twirled Ruby out of the way so she would be safely out of reach as she still clung to her arm, locked behind her back. Weiss flicked her wrist and produced a sharpened dagger, thrusting it just up against the person's throat.

" _Woah_!" Sun raised his hands in a gesture of submission. "Easy there, icy! I prefer not having blades in my personal space."

"What are you thinking?" Weiss nearly shouted at the Faunus, lowering the blade down her sleeve. "I could have killed you!"

"Please don't." Sun asked. "What's with the disguise?" The monkey asked as he looked over to Ruby. "Sup, Rubes?"

Ruby slowly waved her hand. "Hi Sun."

Weiss growled. "If you haven't realized, I'm not the most lovable person in society at the moment, so I would prefer not to be recognized, or you know, attacked."

Sun raised his hands again. "Hey, ain't nobody here going to hurt you guys. Just figured I'd ask if you wanted help."

"O-Oh..." Weiss faltered. "Erm, yes, that's fine."

"Where's my thank you?" Sun asked with a cocky smirk.

"No." Weiss stated. "You scared me."

"Eh, maybe later then." Sun sighed as he collected the fallen items on the ground, tucking the crutches under his arm while his tail held the bags. "So, where you girls heading?"

"Back to campus." Weiss replied. "Why exactly are you out here in the first place?"

Sub scratched his neck with a free hand. "Oh, you know... just hanging around?"

A pair of police officers ran by the trio, alongside a shopkeeper shouting something about a thief.

Weiss looked at Sun.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence?" The heiress asked as the Faunus just flashed a look of ignorance. "Regardless, we should get going."

* * *

Ren slammed a screwdriver down upon his desk, groaning as he was getting nowhere fast. This was the second ring he had gone through in his tests and he had yet to isolate all of the components without contaminating the chemicals and herbs within. The boy chipped away at the shell of the device he held as he got back to work, the Faunus form of Blake standing over his shoulder. Having just brought over a few cases of Weiss's imported Dust from her homeland, Ren now had more than enough tools to get the job done. Sharp eyes watched as the ninja worked, looking then over to the rest of the empty room.

"Nora uses these as well." Blake spoke her thoughts aloud. "Has this event changed your mind?"

"I'm _**not**_ letting up." Ren decided as he set down the screwdriver and grabbed a small pair of tweezers. "Nora is perfectly safe, she always has been and always will be."

"I understand." Blake held back her words of resentment for the topic. She dismissed these tools, these rings, and nothing but filth. Maybe she was a tad biased, but she had her reasons. They changed people, not for the better. Regardless, all that mattered now was Ruby and her health. That was priority above all else.

"Scalpel." Ren spoke as the ebony haired girl handed the device from a small collection of tools set just a few inches away from the Faunus. The boy moved a glass dish close to the ring and made an incision into a small Dust crystal, pulling out the core and setting it upon the plate. The boy let out a breath of compressed air out of relief. Reaching into a small sack to his left, Ren pulled out a handful of vials and a long string of thin black string. Setting the string to the side for later, the boy set the core into a vial and corked it shut, setting in back into the storage bag.

"I'll leave you to focus." Blake moved away as the boy turned in his chair, looking her way.

"Blake?" Ren asked as the young girl stopped, turning back to see him watching her leave.

"Yes?" She asked with a carefully raised brow.

"Take care of your team." He offered kindly. "We all need to look after one another, but don't forget about yourself. Don't become so caught up in what you think is right, like Weiss."

Blake nodded her head and exited, thinking on his words. Was she really in such a crusade as Weiss had been regarding Ruby? No... She was only doing what was needed, right? The raven haired girl shook her head free from the constraint of those thoughts and went on her way, moving back into the dorm she belonged to. Yang had left to go train at the gym, having left a tray of food in the room for Ruby while Blake was out. The Faunus sighed as she placed the plates and glass of milk into the fridge to prevent spoiling, hanging her head downwards to rest for a moment.

A picture of the team caught her eye, the very same one Ruby kept beside her bed thanks to Weiss. The girl of black raised the frame to her level and smiled slowly, tracing her friends in the picture with her eyes.

They would be a family again. Complete, and never broken.

* * *

Sun waved the girls off as they arrived back on campus land, the Faunus making his way to the visitors dormitory across campus. Weiss ended up thanking him for his time, albeit hesitantly so. Nonetheless, they pair were grateful for his aid in taking them back home.

"All set?" Weiss asked the Rose who nodded her head, snuggled up gently against Weiss. The Schnee fought off the urge to squeal, keeping composure. She was a Schnee, and she had to act like it... usually.

Maybe fifty-fifty, she offered herself.

The pair moved in on the dormitory structure housing their humble abode. Moving together as Ruby watched the clouds above blend with Weiss's hair, the two girls discussed a wide range of topics on their journey home. Weiss had to focus more on keeping her Aura regulated in her left arm, Ruby's weight taxing upon her shoulder. That was her sword arm, after all. The heiress reconsidered her concern once she remembered she was without a weapon for the time being, until she could have her spare parts shipped in from Atlas. The weapon was easy to rebuild with the proper tools and components, so all was not lost. It was more or less sentimental, the loss of her weapon. She felt overall the reasoning was sound and that she had made the right choice. A sacrifice for the greater good, she figured.

"Weiss... I need to ask you something." Ruby cleared her throat as she reminded herself to get something to drink once they got back to their room. "Um, remember the night we got back to the dorm room from the showers?"

"Which time?" Weiss asked in response. "When Blake and Yang were both on mission?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah... Um, I wanted to talk to you about that night."

"What part about it?" Weiss asked curiously. She... Ruby wasn't aware of the ring, was she? No... She was being too hesitant and calm, thus it couldn't be on that matter. If it were, Weiss suspected she would be rather pressing and forward about the issue. If not that, then what else was worrying her? Then it struck Weiss like a lighting bolt. "Is it about the alcohol?"

" _K-Kind of..._ " Ruby thought to herself as she trailed off. Was this really the time or the place to talk about such things? Weiss was warming up with Ruby, more than ever she had to not. Ruby herself could feel herself coming on to Weiss more and more, growing ever so more trustworthy as result. Was this the time or even place to discuss that night, the things Weiss had done and said?

"If you are concerned about addiction I can promise you that it doesn't come from one night of such endeavors." Weiss reassured her nonexistent worry of such things. "It takes a fair while to become indulged in such matters. But even if you liked it, I don't want to see or hear about you participating in drinking until you are of age." Weiss stated like a mother to a daughter. She really did hate the laws of this land. Everything was so much more... _strict_.

"No... No it's not about that." Ruby wasn't sure how to express herself, the pair nearing their dorm room. "I... I mean after you drank a lot, you got really weird..."

"The only thing I remember really is offering you a glass, then our little talk, and everything after that is quite a blur." Weiss thought on such things, unable to recall what had occurred while she was intoxicated by her secret wine stash. "Did something happen that has you worried?"

"Um, I mean... kind of..." Ruby murmured low, Weiss able to hear her still. "We talked and you... Weiss, you k-"

"Hey, guys!" Yang waved from down the hall as they were but a few rooms away from their own dorm. The blonde, interrupting Ruby's words, jogged on over to greet her friends.

"Hello, Yang." Weiss called as the brute moved towards them, looking down at Ruby. "What were you saying?"

"N-Never mind..." Ruby avoided the topic, not wanting to discuss it in front of anyone else at this point in time.

"How are you two doing?" Yang asked as she automatically took the crutches from Weiss's hand, looking at the bags as well.

"We are fine. We just got back from shopping in town." Weiss smiled as Ruby nodded her head. Yang looked down at her sister and pat her head gently.

"Look at my little sister, playing dress-up like when you were little, I see." Yang chuckled as Ruby pulled her hood over her head, hiding her embarrassment.

" _Yang..._ " She groaned.

"Where did you two go?" Yang asked as she looked at the emblem on the bags. "Debonair's? That's a really expensive place!"

"So I have learned." Weiss sighed quietly. "Father won't be pleased, but we did get some... stylish attire."

"Why dresses?" Yang asked. "I mean, that is what they specialize in. All that other stuff they sell is practically garbage in my opinion."

"The dance..." Ruby spoke quietly. "Weiss is taking me."

"Huh." Yang blinked, her demeanor growing... colder? "Hey, Ruby? Why don't you head to the room? I left you some snacks."

"What about you two?" Ruby asked as she unlatched herself from the Schnee, taking her crutches.

"I just need to have a chat with Weiss really quick." Yang wrapped a free arm casually around Weiss's neck.

Ruby looked to Weiss.

"She will be fine. You're okay with a chat, right Weiss?" Yang asked the Schnee.

Weiss went to speak a protest before her whole body arced in both discomfort and pain. Yang jabbed her free hand into Weiss's back, nearly grabbing her spine as she forced Weiss into a position of submission, Ruby unable to notice what Yang was doing.

" _R-Right_." Weiss spoke. "We will be right behind you."

Ruby nodded and moved off down the hall, Yang turning Weiss around and leading her down the hall.

"Let's have a little **chat** , Schnee." Yang hissed out the words she whispered to the heiress, bringing her down the hallway to a more... secluded area.

Weiss gulped.

* * *

"Torchwick sent a message." Emerald sighed as she was growing quite annoyed being the messenger between her master and the crime lord. "He says the paladins are being loaded and he has begun work on the explosives."

"Very good." Cinder hummed as she sat with her legs crossed, watching as Neo rested in the corner working on an outfit with a sewing kit. "He is well aware of the time to execute phase two. I have no further words for him at this time."

"Fantastic." Emerald was relieved. "I would prefer to blow my brains out than talk to him anymore today."

Mercury snickered. "You're just mad the guy is a better thief than you."

Emerald met his taunt with a flash of her teeth combined with a sharp glare. The boy of steel winked in response as Cinder snapped her fingers to reattain their attention.

"Now, do simmer you two." The half-Fall Maiden hummed her words in a perfectly woven fabric of speech. "There will be plenty of time for conflict in the future, so might I suggest directing towards our enemy?"

"Can do, boss." Mercury relished in the idea of beating a few of these Beacon students into submission. Plenty of these book smart punks really did get on his nerves.

"Tournament should be plenty exciting." Emerald admitted. "Not sure how I feel about beating up a bundle of kids. I'd think we are a little over qualified for this kind of work."

"Perhaps." Cinder sang. "But we need to remember that the Headmaster of this academy has a special eye on one of these students. Whoever they are, they need to be brutally, and completely removed from the board."

"Sounds fun." Mercury grinned. "I'm still in. How about you, Em?"

"As long as I get to handle my fair share of beat downs, I think I can stoop to their levels." Emerald decided. Regardless of her feelings, she would follow Cinder anywhere.

"Speaking of fun, I have a small task I would like you two to take care of." Cinder smirked happily. "Her name is Weiss Schnee."

"Dead or alive?" Mercury asked.

"I'd say either or, personally." Cinder sighed as this still felt like a trivial matter. Lady Salem really did hold some massive amount of concern regarding the status of the Schnee. "However it is not my call to make. I'd much prefer you pair than Adam Taurus."

"Dead it is." Emerald cracked her neck, yawning quietly. "Can do."

* * *

Yang ushered Weiss into the chambers of one of the various private study rooms located within the dormitory. This specific room, abandoned due to the broken power outlets, was far off from any prying eyes. The platinum haired girl was shoved into the spacious room with a yelp, hearing the noticeable click of the door behind her locking. Her whole being trembled as she backed into a wall behind her, watching as Yang stared off into space towards the door.

"Y-Yang?" Weiss asked as the blonde started to take deep, rugged breaths.

"Blake told me." Yang began, turning to face Weiss. Crimson red replaced the normal violet color of Yang's iris, a literal indicator of her internal rage. As of now, they were particularly blood red, a bad sign for the panicked heiress. "She told me about the ring Ruby has. What it does, how it works, and most of all..."

Yang took a few steps towards the girl.

"What _you_ did."

"Yang, I-I can explain!" Weiss gulped as the brawler moved in on the Schnee. Fear was etched into her very words, as Yang was far beyond just intimidating.

Weiss and Blake had both decided that keeping all of the secrets about Ruby hidden would only erupt the raging volcano that was Yang if she found out later rather than sooner. Their best bet, they figured, would be to tell Yang the truth now and prevent the outcome from being any more dangerous. Blake was supposed to inform the brawler about the ring, saving the details about Weiss not stopping the assassin away until the time was right. Weiss's actions with the Soothe Ring would already be enough to swallow at once. No use stacking more atop that mound of dramatics. Clearly by the way Yang was behaving, the talk with Blake had not gone well at all.

"Oh, and I certainly do want you to." Yang stated as her hair trickled with fire, casting a dark shadow upon the door behind her. "Because if you can't in a way that makes sense to me, I am going to tell Ruby myself."

"Y-You wouldn't!" Weiss panicked. Yang was on edge, borderline wanting to kill the Schnee. She needed to be careful here.

"And why wouldn't I? It would be a nice change of pace for her, huh? Not being lied to. Not being manipulated by some arrogant, entitled little girl who thinks everything belongs to her!" Yang shouted at the Schnee, flames dancing forth from her blonde hair.

"It would break her! She would hate me!" Weiss shook violently, the idea of that alone enough to cause her great distress.

"Oh and that would just break your little heart, now wouldn't it?" Yang taunted, backing Weiss further into the wall. "Because you definitely don't deserve something like that, oh no, not at all. It's not like you drugged my little sister, then act as if it's all perfectly fine or anything like that."

"You don't understand!" Weiss clenched her fist.

"Then explain." Yang demanded.

"I did... I did do that to her, yes. I gave her the ring, but I thought it would help!" Weiss tried to explain herself to the enraged brawler.

"Help who? You?" Yang scoffed.

"Help her, me, everyone! I just wanted to bring her back from this hole she is stuck in, to help save her from the dark. Everyone just sat around and let her rot, while I took action!" Weiss shouted towards the blonde girl before her, forfeiting her previously held composure. "I made a mistake, but I had good intentions! I wanted to get her back!"

"So you hid the truth behind my back, did all of this without my consent, and lied to me about her getting better?" Yang asked. "Don't make me laugh. That's pathetic if you to think that you are justified."

"I never said I was, but at least I was willing to do something." Weiss challenged.

"Listen to me, you _snowy_ _bitch_." Yang got up into her face. "I worked my butt off to get Ruby to even speak to me, her own flesh and blood. You didn't see me using voodoo or magic or whatever the hell you have in that ring to make her happy. No, I acted above that. There's a natural rule for these sorts of things. Just because she was cold to you doesn't mean you get to change the rules. You don't get to act entitled to her love, especially after how you treated her the day you first met and so on. You don't get to skip over the progression and do whatever you want."

"I did it for me, because I care about her. I care for her more than anything else, and it tore my heart to pieces when she regarded me so coldly. I did what I had to do in order to keep her in the light, to save her from herself. It was eating at her, killing her to be so sad, to be in so much pain. I did what I felt was right, for me, for her, for everyone!" Weiss screamed back at the sister of the one she cared so much for, more now than ever before. "I love her, Yang, so very much, and I'll do anything in my power to bring her back, ring or not."

"No, you won't." Yang glared harshly. "You are going to tell Ruby you are cancelling going to the dance, and then you are done. I refuse to let some monster of a person love my little sister. You don't speak to Ruby ever again, or so help me I will kill you, brutally, myself."

The room fell silent.

" _No_." Weiss spoke up after a moment, Yang's eye twitching.

"Excuse me?" The brawler asked, clenching her fist.

"I said, _no_." Weiss stood as tall as she could, not backing down. "I am not doing that to her. I am going to take her to this dance. I am going to fix her health. I am going to tell her the truth, and things are going to go back to normal. I don't care what you say, I am doing what is right. For her."

The wall beside the white haired girl cracked as Yang's fist flew just past Weiss's head, breaking a section of the concrete material. The room itself shook violently, a few suspended picture frames falling from their hooks. Weiss, remaining unflinching, stood firm with her resolve. Red eyes locked with icy blue, dancing in a fierce battle to see who would give in first.

Yang smiled.

"Heh." The girl snickered, pulling back her fist ever so slowly. "So, you really do care about her."

Weiss frowned, not understanding her actions.

"Blake told me you cared for my sister, in more ways than one, but I needed to hear it for myself." Yang crossed her arms over her chest, confident with her decision.

"I don't... What?" Weiss asked, confused immensely. "Then what exactly was all of this that just happened?"

"I needed to be sure." Yang spoke after a brief silence. "Sure that you were capable of more than just your previous actions. I had to see if you really did, truly, care for Ruby, even after what has transpired."

"I will always care for her." Weiss spoke with determination flooding her voice. "I swear on my life."

"Hm." Yang hummed. "Fine, I believe you. But..." Yang moved in, leaning into Weiss's left ear. With a tilt of her head, the blonde spoke words that ran a chill down her spine. "If you try to lie to me ever again, no one will ever find your body."

"I-I understand." Weiss gulped as Yang moved back from her grip.

"Good." The brawler smiled at the Schnee. "I give you my permission."

"Permission?" Weiss asked, tilting her head.

"To date Ruby, of course!" Yang exclaimed. "What else would I be talking about? I mean, you are an heiress after all. Princesses and stuff, right?"

Weiss flushed with red. "N-Not so loud! The walls aren't that thick..."

"Nope! I am not letting you two have any sort of hidden affair. As soon as you two tie the knot, I am so telling everyone!" She sang with glee. Weiss groaned audibly as the blonde flashed her sharp grin. "Now that we are all friends again, let's get you dolled up!"

"W-Wait, no _Yaaaaaaaaaang_!" Weiss cried out as she was dragged out of the room while the brute that was her captor flew down the hall with the dresses in tow.

* * *

Blake helped Ruby down on to her bed as she was extraordinarily tired. The Faunus listened along happily as Ruby told the tale of what she and Weiss had done while in Vale. Blake was happy. While this wasn't the best of situations, she was still content with how Ruby was doing to a certain extent. Her humor and glimmer of love and life was shining like a dim star. She seemed to be recovering back to normal, but this was all false, Blake knew. The moment that ring left her being, while she would retain all of her emotions and memories she had felt with the device on, the feelings would cease to continue, confined to a darkness within her heart and soul. She would shatter back into her old self, unsure as to why she felt so lost to the wind.

"And then Weiss just bought the dresses from the woman. She looks scared of Weiss." Ruby continued on with her story.

"I believe that." Blake smiled. "Weiss certainly can be a little scary time to time."

"Yeah. She can..." Ruby trailed off. "Um... Blake? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Blake nodded her head. "What is on your mind?"

"I... I don't want to talk to Yang about it, because she will act weird about it, cause she's my sister and all... But... um... you know that day you guys left?" Ruby asked with understandable hesitation. "Into the woods."

"Yes. Why?" Blake raised a brow.

"I... Weiss told me not to say... N-Never mind." Ruby mumbled. Blake, however, caught her low and hidden words.

"Weiss told you not to say what, exactly?" Blake pressed, Ruby straightening upwards in response. Red marked her face like her namesake, pulling her hood over her head to hide it. "Ruby? What's got you so worked up? You can trust me."

"I... I don't know..." Ruby avoided eye contact, very shy about the subject.

"I'm your friend, Ruby, and as your friend I want you to tell me what has you so concerned." Blake placed a caring hand on her shoulder, retracting it when she felt Ruby jolt in return. "You can trust me, Ruby."

"O-Okay..." Ruby gulped as she kept her hood up. "After you guys left... um... Weiss helped me get to the showers and back to the room."

"That's kind of her." Blake commented as Ruby nodded, continuing.

"T-Then..." Ruby looked around carefully. "Please don't tell Yang. Promise?"

"I swear on my life." Blake reassured the girl.

"Weiss had a bottle of... of wine, and she let me try some..." Ruby sighed as she furthered, noticing the raised brow of Blake. "And... And she drank too much and... and she kissed me."

Blake formed an O with her mouth, not exactly sure how to respond to the wealth of information she had been given.

"Huh." Was all the girl was capable of responding with before clearing her throat. "And what happened then?"

"S-She said she... she said she loved me, and then fell asleep." Ruby finished her tale, gulping with concern and shaking with fear. "P-Please don't tell Yang."

"I won't, I promise." Blake nodded her head to her friend.

"B-Blake... Um... Do you know if Weiss... likes me?" Ruby asked with a whimper.

Blake held in a laugh. "What do you mean? You just told me she kissed you."

"But... she was drunk, so I don't know." Ruby looked at the ground, weakly kicking her legs in the air. Blake hummed in thought, contemplating her following words to the girl.

"What do you want to hear me say?" Blake asked in return.

Ruby raised her head up, confusion marking her silver eyes. "What?"

"If I give you an answer, I want to know something in return, which is, what answer are you looking for?" Blake replied to her younger friend, who looked away quickly. "Ruby, it's fine to be shy about this sort of topic. Everyone gets embarrassed when they talk about love."

"I _don't_ love her..." Ruby grumbled. Blake smirked in response.

"I'm not too sure I believe that." The Faunus thought aloud, purposely as she got the desired response. Ruby huffed and crossed her arms in defiance to her words.

"N-No..." Ruby trailed off. "W-Why should I?"

"She cares for you, just as you did for her, remember?" Blake asked as Ruby slowly nodded her head. "Who knows, maybe she does view you the same."

"She... She hurt me." Ruby curled up. "I... I'm so confused."

"It's perfectly alright to be confused. It seems messy." Blake smiled at her leader. "But you had feelings for her once, why repress them?"

"I don't want to get hurt again..." Ruby shivered.

"She wouldn't dare." Blake insisted. "Ruby, just think about all of the things she has done to make it up to you. If that isn't a sign of care and love, then I don't know what is. She has tried so very hard... to do the right thing. She cares about you, so very very much."

"You didn't answer my question." Ruby spoke after a moment of thought.

"Neither did you." Blake retorted.

The door to the dorm room opened up and deposited the freezer-burn duo into the chamber, spitting them on to the floor as Yang fell atop the smaller girl. Weiss squeaked out in pain as Yang was considerably larger than she, Blake assisting with the effort to help the heiress.

"Sorry, Schnee." Yang grinned. "Got a bit anxious." The blonde turned to her younger sister, who was elated to see Ruby once more.

"Did you find the food set out for you?" Yang asked as Blake remembered, moving to the fridge. The Faunus produced the items she had stored away, setting them up for their leader on her nightstand.

"Didn't want anything to get too warm." Blake explained as Ruby started to eat, understandably hungry. Weiss sat back on her bed, rubbing her aching back from Yang's fall. The small Rose regarded Weiss as she ate, occasionally staring at her as Weiss remained ignorant of the action. Blake however, shot a look to Yang who smiled in return.

Ruby still did like the ice queen.

* * *

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 9: Shatter Point**


	9. Chapter 9

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 9: Shatter Point**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for all of the support! Over 200 follows! It means so much! Thanks to catsan for his help, as well!**

 **Sorry for the very... delayed posting. I'll try to update my other works soon. Right after college I had to work a ton, and then immediately after Christmas I got very sick and now I am not fairing much better... so that's fun. Hopefully I'll be healthy soon and back to writing. Take care all!**

 **Now, for reviews!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: Build up is always good! Especially when lives are at stake!**

 **WhiteRose1517: No promises! Ha ha! Thanks!**

 **Grossly Incandescent: Make out you say? How spicy! We shall see!**

 **bdefili13: Even the fans want Weiss hurt besides Salem and Cinder! Poor girl! Ha ha! But who knows, maybe she will be hurt! Thank you so much!**

 **opalthehappypanda: Yes they are! No drugs, especially for little Ruby! Thanks!**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Glad you liked it!**

 **MrFox7189: Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Guest: Thanks for at least trying the story out!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: That they are! Hopefully Ren can finish his work soon! Things are finally looking up for Weiss and the gang!Thanks for the review and support!**

 **True Support: Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it. And yes, Myrtenaster is really hard to spell.**

 **EternalPPK: Thank you so much!**

 **Someone: I appreciate your kind words!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss yawned as she woke from her bed, grumbling under her breath as she sat up against her headrest. She had to admit, waking up with Ruby's bed now beside her own was much better than the previous set up. While she loved bunk beds she certainly did not enjoy periodically clacking her head against the frame most mornings.

Icy blue eyes glanced around the dorm room, noticing the lack of light entering the chamber in which she rested. The window was open, and she could have sworn it was quite late in the morning. This was backed up as she tilted her head and spotted her Scroll, the clock conveying to her that it was ten in the morning. Weiss frowned at this, wondering if she had the settings for the device wrong. Then it hit her.

It was snowing.

Powder fell across Beacon and into much of central Vale. Snow was piling up on their balcony, thankfully little wind lead to none actually entering the dorm itself. Weiss move and quickly shut the windows, wondering who could have opening them up with such weather about. She figured Blake or Yang must have left it open the night before, the duo missing at this point. Weiss turned back to her bed before freezing on the spot, watching Ruby rest in her bed.

She was shivering.

Weiss thought for a moment as she gathered a few blankets from her bed, gently placing them atop Ruby's fragile form. Weiss anticipated that this would be enough, and luckily it was. Ruby began to settle down back into her peaceful slumber, dreaming happily about something. Weiss smiled. It warmed her heart to see Ruby so relaxed.

The Schnee glanced down at the ring sat upon Ruby's slender finger, cursing herself as she looked away. She couldn't escape her deeds. They haunted her like a poltergeist. Shame and guilt wracked Weiss's mind as she tried to force away the thoughts. Weiss stared upon Ruby's peaceful face, watching her every small movement with glee. She was so beautiful, Weiss thought to herself, and she would only continue to become more beautiful with time. The heiress crept down to the level of the sleeping girl, sitting just beside her resting form. Weiss could feel Ruby's breathing as she mumbled something in her sleep. Weiss tilted her head with a smile as she inched closer, uncontrollably moving in, gently pressing her lips against Ruby's forehead. Not enough to be noticed, Weiss was careful in her approach as her pillowy lips connected with the Rose before retracting just as gently as she had done.

" _Sleep tight. I'm going to fix all of this, don't you worry._ " Weiss whispered under her breath as she made sure Ruby's blankets were snug, backing away and exiting the room with her Scroll. Her nightgown would provide enough warmth to proceed to the cafeteria, she figured. She was _starving_.

"Hello!" Pyrrha smiled down the hall as Weiss turned a corner, spotting the amazon warrior of Mistral standing several feet away. Weiss's waved over to the proud warrior as the pair met half way, both then proceeding down the hall to their combined destination.

"Good morning, Pyrrha." Weiss smiled up at the much taller girl. Even with her heels Pyrrha dwarfed the Schnee in height, and as she walked in a pair of slippers now, the difference was incredibly noticeable. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Pyrrha happily responded. "I am just heading to get an energizing breakfast. I don't want to be running on an empty stomach during the sparring matches today."

Weiss sighed as she remembered. Yes, the practices for the Vytal tournament had begun at Beacon, and she knew she would have to attend. Normally Weiss would be ecstatic to partake in the sparring matches, but given her lack of a weapon and her worry for Ruby, she had little focus towards such trivial matters.

"Indeed. I hope you are prepared. I am amazed that you volunteered!" Weiss commented as the famed student offered a smile in return for the compliment. "I heard rumor that you challenged the entirety of team CRDL?"

"Word travels fast here, I see." Pyrrha nodded her head. "Yes, I want to hone my skill. I've never fought in a tournament like this before, and I want to be as prepared as possible." She explained as she cleared her throat. "How is Ruby?"

"I doubt she will compete in the practices, let alone the real thing. Her spine... Let's just say she won't be using Crescent Rose ever again." Weiss sighed in defeat. The amazon placed a hand upon her shoulder, looking down with a warm gaze.

"She will recover, I have seen people earn far worse of injuries and bounce back!" Pyrrha happily spoke. "I may have caused a fair few of those back at Mistral, unintentionally, but everyone comes back! All it takes is a little time and a positive outlook!"

"I wish I could have your type of outlook." Weiss grumbled. "I feel so useless." Weiss repressed adding a comment about Jaune in that sentence, knowing full well how much Pyrrha felt towards the boy.

"Don't. Weiss, you are a wonderful person. You have changed so much in the time you have spent with your friends here, and with your partner. Honestly, this is probably a blessing in disguise." Pyrrha explained her view on things. "Don't let this hold you back. Keep at it, and I am sure Ruby will as well."

"Thank you, Pyrrha. That... That means a lot." The heiress returned a now full smile, feeling a strong warmth in her heart.

The pair turned their separate ways as they entered the cafeteria. Weiss headed left towards the self-serving lane, not really wanting to converse with the staff at the other stations. Plucking up a square plate, Weiss poked around the long lane of food. Eggs, bacon, even biscuits. She thought for a moment and plucked two biscuits up, setting them down with a small bowl to the side filled with white gravy. The heiress moved away and found a table, sitting down carefully as she poked her meal with a fork.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A female voice spoke up, Weiss looking up.

A girl with very green hair smiled back down, holding a tray of assorted fruit. Weiss just nodded her head as the girl sat before her, plucking up a strawberry with a knife.

"My name is Emerald. It's nice to meet you." Emerald smiled as Weiss returned the gesture.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss poked her biscuits, losing her appetite.

"I heard there's a sparring tournament set up today for all students, even the visiting classes. Are you going to compete?" Emerald asked as she tilted her head.

"It's mandatory unless you have an injury, so I would imagine." Weiss nodded her head.

"Oh, you're on that Ruby girl's team, right? The one who got hurt?" Emerald spoke as she noticed Weiss tense up, smiling. "Is she feeling any better?"

"Somewhat, thanks for asking." Weiss cleared her throat, pouring the gravy atop her food.

"So... What's your fighting style? I've been trying to meet some students here to get a read on everyone, you know how it is." Emerald asked.

"I don't really like to broadcast my style, sorry." Weiss ate a little piece of food.

Emerald waved her off. "No worries!" The girl set one of her revolvers on the table, spinning it by the muzzle. "I just have a gun. Well, two. Nothing too special. Everyone else here has crazy weapons."

"Indeed, that is true." Weiss laughed a little. Emerald stood up, her red eyes flashing momentarily.

"You have a good day, Weiss. Maybe I'll see you around." She happily spoke, Weiss waving her off as she exited the chamber.

Weiss chewed a piece of her food, setting her fork down for a moment. She thought for a moment on what her day would be like, hoping things wouldn't get too out of hand. The near future already held quite the worrisome content, and she didn't need anything piling atop such a mound.

* * *

The heiress got up and moved away from her seat, setting her plate on a conveyor belt as she left the hall. Her mind ran over the thoughts for the day, unsure as to why something kept nagging at her. The heiress continued on her way, unaware of the forms of both Blake and Yang sitting at a far off table consuming their own meal.

"So, she broke her own weapon?" Yang asked with a raised brow, a laugh following after. "Sure she did." Sarcasm flooded her voice.

"You wanted to hear everything. Believe what you want, but that's the truth." Blake ate a small piece of a grape. "She used the material on Crescent Rose. In theory, it should let Ruby hold it once more." Blake gulped down her food. "In theory."

"She really does care, I guess." Yang thought. " _Penny_ for a thought?"

"What is it?" Blake raised a brow.

Yang thought for a moment before deciding on her choice of wording. "Do you think we are making the wrong choice?"

"How so?"

Yang pulled apart a biscuit. "I mean, Weiss messed up, right? Big time." The brawler hummed as she looked at her best friend. "What if she does it again?"

"In what regard?" Blake asked another question, wanting to hear all Yang had to say.

"She... I mean, just think about it. She was so ready to do this to Ruby, to give her that ring. I just have this little feeling in the back of my mind that if she was able to mess up like that so easily, what if it happens again? Fool me once, shame on her. But if she fools me twice..." Yang trailed off, unsure as to how to feel. "I want to trust her with my sister. Ruby has never been on to fall for anyone, and if she likes Weiss then so be it, I'll support her. But... But I'm just worried she might be making the wrong choice... That we are making the wrong choice."

Blake sipped her tea, setting down her cup on the small plate accompanying it.

"The way I see it, she felt trapped. She did so much for Ruby to try and get through to her, and nothing was working. Honestly, if I were in her shoes with her mind set, maybe I would have done the same thing. I'm not sure." Blake paused for a moment. "But she is our team mate, and we have to keep faith with her no matter what. She's a faulty person, sure she is, but we can't just condemn her. She's going to do what is best for Ruby, I think she had learned her lesson." The Faunus wiggled her ears. "I trust her for now, I can sense she means well. You should trust her too. She loves Ruby so much, and she will do anything to keep her safe. If anything, these events rather support that."

Yang nodded her head with a small smile. "Alright, Blakey. Alright." She cleared her throat. "So, anyone ask you to the dance yet?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Blake nodded her head. "And you?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Yang chuckled as she echoed her friends words. "I got a crazy idea."

"Oh?" Blake raised a brow.

"Let's break some hearts. Wanna go to the dance together? Could be fun." Yang flashed a sly grin. Blake felt a tad bit of red form on her cheeks in response before considering the request.

"You have a very warped perception of fun, Yang." Blake slowly rolled her golden orbs. "Okay. It would give us a better chance to keep an eye on your sister."

"Then it's a date!" Yang laughed loudly, standing up as she grabbed her tray. "I got to head to meet with professor Peach before the sparring matches. I'll catch you later, kitty cat."

Yang moved off to the exit of the grand hall, leaving Blake to her own devices of entertainment. She quickly reached into her uniform pocket and grabbed her Scroll, looking at the list of words she had compiled. She checked off the spot next to the words Crescent Rose, knowing full well the device was ready for use. Weiss had insisted they keep it hidden for now, the heiress having some sort of plan prepared she assumed. Everything else was simply part of her to-do list, save for another portion marked simply as Ren.

Blake grimaced. She could only hope he would be finished sooner rather than later. The dance was coming up rapidly, not much time before the start of their plan needed to commence. She had to have faith in him. If she could have faith in Weiss, of all people, she could to him as well.

The Faunus got up and put her tray away, thinking as she exited the cafeteria. Moving towards the locker rooms, she sought to retrieve Gambol Shroud. The odds that she or Yang would be placed into one of the matches as rather high given the condition of Ruby and Weiss's lack of weapon, they stood out like a sore thumb. She just hoped she wouldn't be paired against a friend. She was so tired of hurting those she loved.

* * *

Ruby was wide awake when Weiss arrived back in the room, her mop of hair covered in dripping water as she had most likely just gotten back from a shower. She was wearing simple leggings with a sweater atop, knowing full well that dressing up in her combat uniform today would be useless.

"Today is the day of sparring matches." Weiss spoke aloud as Ruby took a few of her pain relievers, Weiss not really paying attention to the amount. Ruby was a big girl, she knew how to read a label. "Do you want to come along? I know it's mandatory but if we go to Ozpin I am sure he could make an exception if you think it will make you upset."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm the leader. I have to go."

Weiss nodded. While the role of leader was still technically assigned to the Schnee heiress, she still held Ruby in regard to the position. Ruby was their leader, and she always would be. No matter what.

"Fair enough." Weiss smiled a little, Ruby returning it before looking away slowly. Her mind still yearned for an answer from both Blake and Weiss. Did Weiss really hold feelings towards her? She just wanted an answer at this point. Yes or no, she didn't care which! Or... did she? Ruby shut her eyes for a moment as Weiss moved off to gather her things for her own trip to the showers. Did Weiss like her? Ruby pondered on the question. All she had to go off of was a drunken kiss, a drunken confession, and the treatment she had received recently from the usually icy heiress. She was really working her nonexistent tail off to make things for Ruby better, and to be a better friend to the Rose. But what did all of that sum up to? Ruby needed to know.

"Weiss? Can we finish talking about... about that one thing?" Ruby asked as Weiss turned her way, a basket in hand and a towel wrapped around her neck.

"What... _thing_?" Weiss asked.

"When you... um... that night we had alcohol? Remember?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded her head. "Yes, but not much after we talked. Why?"

Weiss looked to the clock to her side, blinking as she realized the time.

Ruby gulped. "Well... when you were drunk, you... you... you ki-"

"Oh my gods, it's almost time to leave!" Weiss panicked, nearly dropping her things. "Ruby, I'm sorry but I need to have my shower before the sparring match starts, but I promise we can talk after. Okay?"

Ruby blinked, pulling her hood around her body. "O-Oh. Okay."

"I'll be back really quick. Then we can head over to the gymnasium." Weiss dashed out of the room, forcing others to make way for the heiress.

Ruby sat back on her bed, thinking.

Maybe she wasn't meant to know, after all.

* * *

Ren hissed as he connected the final piece of the jewel, dabbing a pink washcloth set to the side against his forehead. The temperature of the Burn Dust certainly wasn't something to laugh at. Luckily, he was finally finished with his device. The boy lifted up a small black threaded necklace, feeding a piece of metal through before tying a knot at the twin ends. Attaching his creation to the metal base, the jewel of multiple Dust types shined like a lighthouse before dying down. Ren had to shield his eyes from the blinding rays, lowering his hand to inspect his craft.

"This should be enough..." Ren spoke to himself regarding Ruby and her current state, looking upwards toward the ceiling of his room. "Mother? Father? Please tell me I did this right."

Nora snored in response on her nearby bed.

Ren sighed. "That's close enough."

Placing the necklace within a small dark jewelry box, the ninja of team JNPR pocketed his creation for safe keeping. This wasn't something he wanted to lose on accident. This was a very dangerous situation, and he had to be as careful as possible with the volatile device.

"Let's just hope she reacts well with it..." Ren whispered to himself, moving off to locate Blake.

* * *

The gymnasium was full of the sounds of weapons colliding and ammunition spent.

As for now, the heiress sat in the gymnasium, watching as Pyrrha Nikos tore through the members of team CRDL. They were clearly no match for the refined Huntress-in-training, as she did hold quite the record under her belt. Weiss dared not to get on her bad side, as the girl could potentially be scarier than Yang. Jaune cheered from the stand as the rest of his team, Nora and Ren, were missing for the time being. Nora had come down with a bad headache and was sleeping it off, and given recent developments with Ruby, Ren thought it best to keep an eye on her for now. Weiss couldn't blame him, and neither could Blake.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch commented as Cardin landed next to her left hand side, marking something down on her Scroll with a stylus.

"Lucky shot..." Cardin groaned as he passed out on the floor. His struggling team mates moved to his side and dragged him off to a safe area to recover, all winded from the battle.

"Alright, we do appear to have time for perhaps one or two more matches." Glynda spoke as she looked at her Scroll, checking the attendance roster. "Let's see..." The professor whispered to herself as she clicked a name at random.

"Weiss Schnee." She called out, the heiress blinking as she sat up.

"Me?" Weiss asked as Blake looked to her with a hint of concern. She was lacking a weapon, after all.

"Yes. I am well aware that your weapon is... missing, was it? However, that doesn't excuse you from participating in class. A Huntress must be able to enter into combat disarmed, as well. Think of it as an extra lesson, hm?" Glynda decided as she looked around the room. "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

"I'll do it." A grey gloved hand rose up, belonging to one Mercury Black.

"Mercury, is it?" Glynda asked as she entered in the two combatant's names, their respective images and Aura levels appearing on the grand holographic monitor hovering above the arena. "Very well. You two, please come down to the field and prepare for your sparring session."

Mercury casually moved down to the marble battlefield while Weiss looked to her team for support. Yang gave her a pat on the back while Blake offered only a small nod. Ruby blinked slowly as she watched Weiss, who gave a smile sent back her way.

"I'll be right back, then." The heiress spoke as she stood up.

Ruby felt something travel down her spine, a strange feeling she could not identify.

Weiss froze as Ruby had her hand locked on to her wrist, refusing to let go. Weiss blinked in confusion as she looked down at the smaller girl, who wore a look of both fear and concern.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked as Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Something... _Something_ doesn't feel right..." Ruby whispered low. "I don't know... Please... b-be careful?"

Weiss nodded. "I always am, aren't I?" The heiress smiled down at her friend, pulling her arm away as Ruby's grip slackened. "I'll be just a little while. No need to worry."

Ruby watched as Weiss moved down the stairs, unsure as to why she felt this way. She wanted to think it was just nerves, but this felt... foreign, as if someone were trying to tell her something she could not understand, but she knew it was urgent. Failing to figure it out, Ruby kept her eyes on Weiss as she made her way to the arena below.

"Miss Schnee." Mercury bowed sarcastically. "I'll try not to hit you too hard, _princess_. I don't want to fracture your ego."

Weiss didn't respond, instead waving her hand. Twin Glyphs spawned on command, attaching themselves to her wrists like gauntlets. Without her weapon, she had to be careful and make do with what she had.

"Begin." Goodwitch stated as she stepped away from the inner circle of the arena, the entire array of students went quiet.

Weiss took a standard combat stance, her hands formed into fists as her Glyphs churned with a hypnotic sound. Mercury didn't move at all, just standing there. The smug look that marked his face shifted to one of concentration as the boy jetted forward, kicking sideways towards the Schnee. In return, the heiress raised both of her arms and caught the attack, using her Semblance to protect herself and propel Mercury across the hall. The boy landed on his back before flipping back to standing level, narrowing his eyes upon Weiss.

This would be interesting, the boy noted.

Very interesting.

Weiss clicked her heel down and a Glyph appeared below her, allowing her to dash across the floor like an ice skater, elegantly slipping past the boy as he twirled and slammed his heel into the marble below. Missing her by a second or two, Mercury was caught unprepared as Weiss weaved between kicks as he tried to gain some distance, blocking any that came close with her Glyphs. The Schnee flipped back as Mercury leapt at her, twirling in the air as she landed on a diagonal Glyph, rocketing her towards the martial artist. Weiss lead with her hands and landed behind the boy, who gave out a cry of pain in response.

One of her Glyphs had cut through his Aura as she went, slashing a sharp slice of flesh from his cheek. Crimson ran down his face as he flashed his teeth in frustration.

"Oh, you did it now." Mercury commented as he ran at the heiress, holding nothing back.

Goodwitch watched with concern as the battle heated up. Something felt strange, she noted, as if someone were whispering in the back of her mind. Something tugged her attention to the stands, looking around at the students. Nothing seemed off, save for one girl who was very much focusing on Weiss rather than the fight as a whole.

One of green hair.

Mercury leapt towards the stumbling Schnee, flipping in the air and executing an axe kick. The boy went to slam the heel of his greave into Weiss's head, ready to finish this battle once and for all. Weiss reacted quickly and raised her two Glyphs together, trying to deflect the assault as he fell from the air above.

The image of Mercury faded as a sharp hiss flew throughout the room. Weiss couldn't tell if it was his speed or something else entirely, but he had moved. Mercury was racing towards her a few yards away, the heiress caught completely off guard. The student audience gasped aloud as Mercury jumped forward and executed a flying-side kick, connected to Weiss's chest. The sound of a projectile being launched from the bottom of his boot sounded throughout the hall, sending Weiss rocketing towards a pillar on the other side of the room. Weiss's body fell to the floor, breathing harshly as her lungs felt like they had been punctured or bruised in some way, struggling to breathe. On both of her hands and knees, Weiss felt her Aura deplete, evident by the white energy flashing over her body before fading into nothing.

Blake and Yang stood up in their seats, gasping themselves as the battle was all but lost for Weiss, and she looked hurt. Very hurt. Ruby felt her grip on the bar before her tighten enough that when she released her hand later on, it would be bent. No one noticed Emerald exit the chamber at that point, the illusionist slipping away undetected.

She was defenseless.

"That's the match." Goodwitch called as she looked down at her Scroll.

Mercury ran forward and flipped in the air, his greave at the ready as he went to perform an axe kick. The heel of his boot would connect against Weiss's skull at the back of her head, and given the lack of Aura, it would split like a coconut. Blood and matter would splatter everywhere as Weiss laid dead on the training room floor, all but an accident by the visiting Haven student.

Had Goodwitch not intervened.

Mercury found his leg suspended in a sort of telepathic gravity lock, unable to move with his foot but a few inches from Weiss's head. The boy struggled with confusion as he looked around, spotting Glynda raising her riding crop his way. Her void colored Aura flared up as she waved her whip to the side, sending Mercury flying on to his bottom a few feet away.

"Did you not hear me call the match, mister Black?" Glynda asked. "I'm not sure what fighting methods they teach over at Haven nowadays, but here at Beacon when a fighter's Aura is depleted, the battle is lost."

"My mistake." Mercury shrugged as he got up, his metallic right leg aching as he limped away from the battle. Blood still dripped from the cut mark across his cheek, hissing as he felt the wound. Looking to the stands, he could no longer see Emerald. The son of an assassin cursed her name under his breath for having not influenced Glynda as planned, struggling off back to his room to scold her later in front of Cinder. That would teach the little pest.

Yang and Blake ran down past the safety rail and entered the arena, moving to their team mate's side. Weiss held up a hand as she coughed violently, wheezing as she needed a moment to collect herself.

"Class is dismissed." Goodwitch announced as she looked over to the Schnee, offering a look of pity before moving off to alert Ozpin of an injured student.

Bruises would be across her torso for the next week, give or take a few days depending on how well her Aura would handle repairs to her cells. The sheer force of the impact, between being rocketed by Mercury's boot and colliding with the stone pillar, her lungs had taken a beating. Breathing was hard for the Schnee, gasping for air every few seconds as it felt like a foreign concept that she had no idea of procedure. Ruby watched from her seat as Yang and Blake guided the Schnee over to a seat, resting her down as comfortably as possible.

"Are you all right?" Yang asked as Weiss felt her torso, wincing as she scathed the developing injured skin, her nervous system slightly out of wack for a moment. Mercury's kick had surly taken its toll on her being. The heiress accepted a bottle of water offered by Blake, taking a deep sip and coughing it out across the floor before her.

"Ugh..." Weiss groaned as she slumped back in her seat. "There's a reason why I don't have an A in Unarmed Combat class..." She trailed off from her joke, groaning.

Blake looked her over. "Your Aura was shattered. We were worried." Blake stated the obvious."

"That guy could have killed you. If I see him again I'm breaking his leg." Yang clenched her fist.

"It was just an accident..." Weiss coughed violently once more, looking between the girls surrounding her. "I'll be... I'll be fine."

Ruby climbed down the stairs, holding on to the railings as other students cleared the area. Nearly tripping over a few other students, Ruby managed to make her way to the area just above the group of girls. Yang looked up to her sister as Weiss followed her line of sight, spotting Ruby above with concern and fear in her eyes.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked, genuinely scared she was hurt.

Weiss offered a forced smile.

"I'm all right, don't you worry." Weiss broke into a coughing fit, standing up with support from Blake. Ruby remained unconvinced, but just nodded her head along in agreement.

Those words echoed in Ruby's head.

And her heart hurt from it.

* * *

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 10: Ballroom Blitz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 10: Ballroom Blitz**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updating! I've been busy. This chapter will be edited by me in post since my Beta Reader isn't able right now. Hopefully I can do anywhere near as well as he does when it come to fixing my errors. You're amazing!**

 **But enough of that, hope you enjoy!**

 **Review time!**

 **knight7572: It sure does! Thanks for the review!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: That she is! Thanks!**

 **Vanitas Lunar: Mercury is so evil! Hopefully Ruby and Weiss can realize their doubts! Hope you enjoy!**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Thank you! These bad guys sure don't know when to let up!**

 **MorgothII: Thank you! Hope you are enjoying it.**

 **Grossly Incandescent: Sorry for tugging on your heart with whiterose! They must make out!**

 **MrFox7189: We shall soon see!**

 **True Support: Hope you have a good week too! Thanks for the review. We shall soon see about Crescent Rose, perhaps!**

 **BlakJakXXI: That is the concern with the necklace. Hopefully all goes well! Mercury sure did a beating. But we all know Weiss won't back down! Thanks!**

* * *

Cinder was absolutely livid.

Her plan was perfect! Flawless, brilliant, and carefully planned out. Every little detail was prodded and scoped out, allowing her merry band of infiltrators to perform marvelously up to par.

Yet, they failed.

She failed.

 _Utterly_.

"Cinder, we-"

"Quiet!" Emerald snapped her maw shut, sitting silent on her bed. Neo sat atop a bookshelf with her legs crossed, just listening to their conversation, or rather lack there of. Cinder scolded her two followers, and the ice cream girl found it utterly delightful.

"You two had one job. One!" Cinder crossed her slender arms in disgrace. "The thief and the butcher couldn't perform the simplistic of tasks? Is that what I am being lead to believe."

"I had it in the bag. My boot was going right through that dense skull of the Schnee when someone didn't do her job!" Mercury confidently spoke, sitting on the floor as he repaired his leg from Glynda's telepathic lock.

"Is that so?" Cinder narrowed her fiery eyes upon Emerald once more, heavy with disapproval.

"I-I didn't have a choice! The professor saw me. She had to of suspected something. There was no way I could warp her when she was watching me without being detected." Emerald reasoned while Mercury scoffed.

"Who exactly?" Cinder raised a brow.

"Goodwitch."

The partial-Fall Maiden growled at the name.

"The Huntress from the Dust shop..." Cinder spat. "We need to reevaluate. Slip-ups cannot happen at a time like this. The Festival is right around the corner."

"What's the plan then?" Mercury asked as Neo snickered quietly at the whole situation. The boy took notice. "Why not send in our little friend?"

"No. This is far too important for your hands, I now see. I'll deal with the Schnee myself." Cinder growled before regaining her composure. She couldn't let herself go in front of her fold. She would look weak. Salem didn't value weak. "You two, prepare for the dance. I feel as though the next few days will be... quite fun."

* * *

Weiss gasped as she was sat down on her bed, hissing as her lungs still refused to cooperate. Her Aura would spawn back in time, and she would begin to heal to full strength, but that would take time. She didn't have time for time.

"Ugh..." The heiress groaned, gagging on nothing as Blake pat her back gently. Yang stood off by the door, arms crossed in annoyance as to what Mercury had done while Ruby sat quietly on Blake's bed. The Rose's head pounded with pain, almost to the point of tears. This was so strange for her, to feel so much in this situation. It was almost ironic, she realized.

She should have stopped Weiss from going down there. She should have stopped her. She should have. She **_should_** have!

Ruby mentally beat herself to pieces as Weiss took another sip of water, managing to get it to stay down as she breathed harshly. Everyone watched the heiress with concern and interest until a small tapping on the door drew attention.

"Knock knock." Ren spoke as blunt as possible. "I need to speak to Blake."

The cat Faunus quickly gathered herself and stood tall, moving out to speak to her ally in the hall as Yang shut the door behind them.

"It's done." Ren stated, pressing the box into her hands. The Faunus blinked slowly, realizing his words.

" _Already_?"

The ninja nodded.

"It goes on first, then the ring comes off. She should remain fine, physically, but... I can't say for the emotions she will feel with the news. The pain with fade but... well, the ring was containing the issue. Making her emote more often than not." He expressed, crossing his arms after the delivery. "The rest will be up to her to decide."

Black hair ruffled as Blake nodded. "Thank you, Ren. I appreciate it. So does Weiss."

"None of this happened." He stated, pink eyes firm in resolve.

"Agreed." Blake nodded her head, offering another word of thanks before returning to her room as quickly as she had left it.

Yang raised a brow as she followed Blake with her eyes, noticing the Faunus stuff something behind her bookshelf as she moved back over to the heiress. Interest ate at her for a moment, narrowing her eyes upon the raven themed girl.

"What did he need?" The brute inquired, the Faunus waving it off in response.

"Nothing to note. Just checking up on Weiss. He gives his condolences." She lied through her teeth, as Ruby was sitting just a few feet away. Even if she wasn't listening, the risks were too great to openly discuss.

Yang shrugged, accepting this as truth. Turning back to Ruby, the older sibling bit her lip in worry. Ruby was being quiet. Very quiet, even comparing to the days after the hospital. Something was on her mind. Something big. Her big-sister instincts began to kick in, wanting to talk to her like they did ask kids, but knowing it would be mundane from what Blake had told her. Ruby wasn't herself at this point, she now knew this. All she could do is put faith in Weiss and trust she would do the right thing in the end to set things right. This was all out of her hands, and it annoyed her to no end.

Ruby continued to sit quietly, silently screaming at herself within her head as there was so much happening that she couldn't even trust herself.

 _I didn't stop her_ , she thought. _I let her go. I let her go. I let her go. I let her go. She got hurt because of me. How could I have let this happen?_

All of this ate away at her core, chewing her to pieces mentally as she tried not to cry. Her whole body hurt so, so badly. She just wanted it to stop. How... How could she have been so blind? How could she have let this happen? She let Weiss go, and she condemned her to pain.

Weiss caught her breath from a drink of more water, eyes tearing up for a moment as she let out a sigh of relief. The pain was subsiding, luckily, but not as fast as she wished. It hurt to even breathe at times, like someone was slowly forcing a knife into her stomach.

The Schnee looked over to Ruby, who was looking down at her lap sitting upon Blake's bed still. She had barely moved an inch since they arrived back in the dorm, and hadn't said anything.

The Rose slowly raised her head as she felt someone was watching her, or glaring or something. Hurting silver met piercing blue as the duo made contact, Ruby feeling her lips tremble. She didn't know what to do, if she should say something or apologize for not stopping Weiss? What was she to do? She felt lost, and so very horrible.

Then Weiss smiled, and all of that started to fade.

It was a simple gesture, followed by a series of violent coughs, but a gesture nonetheless. It gave Ruby the breath of fresh air that she so desperately needed. She needed it so badly, and Weiss just gave it to her.

Ruby gave a broken smile back to the Schnee as Blake spoke something into her ear about bedrest, the heiress complying and lowering herself down with assistance. A nap would help immensely, even as her spine contorted in pain upon touchdown with the body of the mattress. Drifting off soon to a peaceful slumber, Weiss was so glad to doze off for once. Blake and Yang left soon after to talk about something clear from the earshot of Ruby, but she didn't care. The Rose remained in the dorm, watching the Schnee like a hawk as she thought on herself, and soon too wilted away.

* * *

"Not so tight!" Weiss grunted in discomfort, a slight whimper to her voice.

"You are gaining some weight, little Miss Schnee." Yang teased as she helped the heiress with her dress, tugging on a portion. "You need a diet."

"Like you need medication. I swear, you are more hyperactive than ever." Weiss sighed in defeat. Her sigh soon turned to a screech as Yang toyed with the ends of Weiss's white dress.

"Whatcha hiding down here?" The brawler teased towards her rear.

"Yang." From her bed, Blake read her book. "Behave."

A smack of the hand drew Yang away, who gave a dramatic sigh. "How dare you! I would do nothing so lewd! I am hurt!"

"Scathing." Blake bluntly spoke, rolling her eyes. "Did you plant Crescent Rose?"

"Right side balcony on the first floor, behind the potted plants." Yang spoke proudly. "You guys did good work with that. It practically weighed nothing."

"That is the goal, after all." Weiss crossed her arms as she sucked in, taking a deep breath before releasing it. A full length mirror met her eyes, reflecting an image of a girl she had come to both adore and hate. She was better now. She would do better, by Ruby and everyone else she had dragged into this nightmare. Hopefully this would all end tonight.

All anyone talked about was the dance. Port even needed to end class early as no one was listening to his stories. Not that anyone did typically, but this time it was apparently by the chatter in the auditorium that he was alone in his interests. Ruby seemed excited, Yang having sent her over with Pyrrha and Nora to get ready so they could discuss things in private.

"You know the plan?" Blake asked Weiss.

"Of course I do." She snapped, then realizing what she had done. "S-Sorry. Nerves..."

"Well, I don't want the nerves intercepting the plan and ruining everything. So tell me again." Blake set her book to the side after folding a corner of the page.

"Get her to socialize and keep the night about her. Then later on, bring her out to the balcony and present the goods." Weiss stated.

"Phrasing." Yang teased.

"Quiet, you." Weiss huffed. "Necklace, then the scythe. Then... the ring." Weiss sighed deeply at the final part of the plan. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We will be nearby, don't you worry. You aren't alone in this." Blake reassured her of this. "Although don't count on her falling out with you. Be optimistic."

"Optimistic... sure." Weiss took another deep breath.

Leaving the room, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was left alone in the hall. There were a few hours left until the dance began, but she needed some alone time to think. This had been such an ordeal, and finally the end was in sight. She just had to reach out and grab it.

The door to Team JNPR's room gently pulled open to dump out Jaune and Ren, both nearly falling on their faces as Nora shouted something behind them with a slam of the oak. Weiss raised an amused brow their way as the duo groaned, Jaune rubbing his head which had met Ren's elbow on the way down. The heiress chuckled to herself as the pair caught her gaze, struggling to separate their limbs.

"What did you two do this time?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"Nora and Pyrrha are still working with Ruby. They finished her hair and when it came time for her dress..." Jaune trailed off, not really having to say anything more.

"I get the picture." Weiss nodded, noticing the fancy suits they wore. "I wasn't aware that you two were going to the dance?"

"Nora asked Ren here." Jaune offered as Ren gave a small nod.

"Together?" Weiss asked.

"Not together, _together_." Ren already knew where this line of questioning was going.

"How quant." The Schnee hummed. "And you, Jaune?"

"Alone, as per usual." He sighed. "I asked a fair few people. Guess my mom was wrong about being confident gets you girls."

"Jaune..." Weiss groaned, pained by his blindness. Ren too offered some sort of discomfort at the boy's obviousness.

"What? Is something on my face?" He wondered, touching his skin for any sort of scuff.

"Why don't you ask... _Pyrrha_?" She suggested with a flick of the wrist.

"Pyrrha? Nah. She... No... She has a date I bet." The blonde boy shook his head.

"No, she doesn't. Go ask her. It will make up for that time you called me 'snow angel' in public." Weiss teased. "Once they are done with Ruby, I mean."

"Fine, fine. I'll just brace to be told 'no' again." He sighed deeply.

Weiss chuckled to herself once more, enjoying the return to old dynamic. A faint glimmer of green caught her eye as she looked down the hall to her right, spotting that Emerald girl walking side by side with Mercury, who wore a suit. Another just passed the corner as Weiss looked their way, spotting the fabric of a black gown before the group disappeared around the same corner. The Schnee shrugged it off, at this point having forgiven Mercury for his actions. Accidents happen, don't they?

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Weiss gently tapped her foot at the doors to the ballroom, pacing around outside as she paused every few seconds. Blake and Yang had long since gone inside, as well as Pyrrha and Nora along with everyone else. Here she remained, alone and forgotten.

"Did she get cold feet...?" Weiss frowned as she considered the possibility of Ruby refusing to come after all. She looked to her waist at the small clipped-on purse attached to her dress, containing the much needed necklace for later in the evening. Things weren't looking so well.

"Um..."

Ruby looked beautiful, to say the least.

Nora and Pyrrha had changed her hair, forcing it to comb slightly over to the side in a far more regal manner. However, her bangs sliced over her forehead in a perfectly unbroken crescent, reminiscent of her former scythe. Her chest filled the dress nicely, a tad bit out of character of the girl but the female duo of JNPR members insisted she add some form of 'sexiness' to her pose. The black mesh clung to her lower collar, matching the black streaks of her styled hair. A pair of charcoal high heel boots cut by Pyrrha's sword clung to her feet, ending just above her ankle. A white corsage, modified and clipped to her left shoulder, refracted the light of the posts above.

It was the white rose, the very same from so long ago.

"Sorry I'm late... My legs don't really care for heels." Ruby rubbed her head, then yanking it away to avoid messing up her well done hair.

Ruby examined Weiss.

Not much had changed. Her ponytail still sat off-balance to her symmetric body build. Her collarbone was exclusively shown off, the defined lines of the area presented sharply with a tad bit of makeup done by Yang. Weiss too wore a corsage, yet upon her left wrist with a solid silver and gold bracelet holding it firm. The two opening around the lower back of the dress blew cold air upon her exposed skin, and to her lengthy legs held by a pair of glass heels. Her scar, previously displayed for all to see, was covered up by snow white makeup, making her appearance nearly perfect.

"You look beautiful." Weiss gulped slowly, locking eyes with Ruby for a moment.

Ruby hummed, looking Weiss over. The Rose stepped in and reached into the hidden back pocket of the dress, producing a red cloth. Carefully and without warning, she dabbed the area around Weiss's eye, much to the heiress's surprise as she tried to stand still.

The scar now exposed, Ruby tucked the fabric away with a smile.

"Now, now you look great." Ruby smiled for a moment long before hiding it, looking off to the ballroom.

"You ready for a wonderful night?" Weiss asked as she offered a hand.

Ruby took it with some hesitation, yet putting trust into Weiss.

Silver and blue orbs locked together.

"I am." The Rose spoke softly, and the duo moved in to the building.

A few yards away, a woman in a starry black gown hummed as the clicking of her glass slippers came to a stop. She watched with interest at the duo of teammates as they moved in on the ballroom, eyes full of concentration.

Amber eyes flashed with light and the hue of a stoked fire, and a smile formed with her slender lips.

Cinder Fall couldn't wait to get to work.

* * *

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 11: A Bleeding Heart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Locked Out**

 **Chapter 11: A Bleeding Heart**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Back again with another chapter! I want to thank one of my Beta Readers, bdefili13, for helping with the chapter. Thanks a ton! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Agreed! Uh, oh indeed!**

 **RWBYGuy2015: We will have to wait and see!**

 **kaylakaze: Possibly, probably.**

 **Genesic Savior: Thank you so much! Love the dragon ball z joke there. We will have to wait and see if Cinder will put an arrow between the White Rose!**

* * *

"Hehe!"

"N-No! Stop spinning!"

"S-Sorry, Weiss! It's just fun!"

"Ouch! Watch your feet!"

"Sorry!"

Blake and Yang watched the exchange between Weiss and Ruby from the side as the two attempted, and failed, to dance correctly. At least to societal standards, that is.

Blake had a hand on her hip. She wore a very royal gown of dark colors turning more and more void purple as the fabric reached towards her torso and chest, which was protected by a soft veil of nearly transparent woven fabric. A lengthy ribbon of black hung from her hair, which was done in a prominent ponytail traveling center down her back. Dark nails refracted light, especially the burning light beside her.

Yang, contrast to Blake, wore a fluffy dress akin to fairytale princesses of old. It was golden colored with white decorations here and there with a dragon shaped pattern of darker yellow traveling around the width of the skirt up to her chest, which was on display. If she had the assets, why not show them off? Her motto concerned Blake for a moment, but honestly, she herself didn't mind the view. A bow equipped with a plastic orange sun pinned through a section of her hair, which began to glow every few seconds on a timer.

"We did well." Yang thought aloud, watching as Ruby most likely shattered Weiss's second toe of the night with a sharp audible crunch. The brawler hummed with enjoyment at this, as the idea of Weiss in a cast and not wearing her obnoxiously loud heeled boots was quite tasteful to the blonde.

"Indeed. They appear to be having... fun?" Blake hesitantly asked as the duo in question bumped into another pair of dancers. "They are having fun, right?"

"I'd assume so." Yang nodded. "Ruby seems very happy, so I'm happy."

"Uh huh." Blake crossed her arms, sticking close to Yang. "You make sure C.R is still where you left it?"

"Yep!" She responded with a pop of the final letter. She could be so, so very energetic. "All set and prepped. The only worry is that it goes off by itself and kills someone."

"That was an issue with the firing mechanism, that's true. I nearly lost an ear. We found Ruby's notes for the blueprints but, honestly, your sister can't write legibly to save her life."

"You... have an excellent point, my snarky kitty." Yang teased, wrapping a hand around Blake's waist. "Wanna dance?"

"Perhaps later." Blake hummed. "I am more interested in watching the movie before us."

Weiss fell into a chair, landing safely as Ruby wobbled around in a frenzy trying to stabilize herself from pure, wholesome laughter. The heiress rubbed her head in slight pain, grumbling about how she was a far better dancer than this. She was a Schnee, after all! Ruby giggled uncontrollably as other watched on from the sides and on the dance floor. Even Headmaster Ozpin looked amused at the sight. Gathering herself up, Weiss stormed over in mock anger and gripped Ruby by the waist.

"We are getting this right or my name isn't Weiss Schnee!" The heiress declared with determination.

Ruby just blew a puff of air in response with a smile, arms at the shoulders of Weiss as they rocked back and forth in a soft rhythm with the music.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Pyrrha asked, dressed in her crimson attire for the occasion. Jaune stood at her side in a suit and tie, much like Ren. The pair of warrior and clumsy dolt stood hand in hand as they held back with Nora and Ren. Ren watched Weiss off and on with hope, praying to his ancestors that he had done the right thing. Yet, he too had fun. Nora would eventually drag him off to dance the night away in a way only they could manage to have fun in, with disco moves and cliches galore.

"Just rock gently." Weiss softly spoke, her hands locked upon the slender figure of Ruby. "Too fast, a little slower."

"Maybe you are going too slow and I am just keeping speed correct." Ruby challenged with a small smile, pressing her forehead against Weiss' for a moment of more gleeful laughter. She was loving this. The time in the room was rough, and even the break in the city was still stressful. But this? Surrounded by friends and someone she had grown to trust again, she was at peace.

"Oh please. I am a Schnee! I am the most attuned dancer in this wallow of washed-up boogie and shattered attempts at talent." Weiss pressed her head against Ruby's. She could feel Ruby's breathing, smelling of mint and chocolate.

"Use real words, Weiss." Ruby chuckled as Weiss turned red for a moment in a huff.

"I am! My words are proper, d-dunce!" Weiss blushed furiously as Ruby hummed in enjoyment.

"Oh, yes! My mistake... um... mademoiselle? Yes, yes! I... I herby dub... dub thee of the... honor of escorting myself throughout this... this minuit?" Ruby attempted to sound formal and pleasant, only having Weiss gently knock their heads together in response.

"Ruby, while that was a very cute attempt at trying to speak old Atlesian... please, never do that again?" Weiss asked of her partner, who laughed a little in response.

"Nope..." Ruby sighed with a smile.

A few tables away from the dancing scene sat a trio of individuals. Mercury and Emerald sat with elbows resting on the table, clearly bored out of their minds by all this. Cinder, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying her time in the company of such weaklings. She was far more powerful than everyone in this room. Well, mostly everyone. Save for Ozpin and perhaps General Ironwood, who sat at a table speaking to Goodwitch, Cinder had little to nothing to worry about. Even the one she was worried of, the likely Guardian Pyrrha Nikos, wasn't even armed. She could very well kill nearly everyone in the ballroom in an instant, yet this isn't what Salem wanted. She wanted cunning. She wanted patience. She wanted Man to turn on itself, and to do that required sabotage, victimizing, and assassinations.

Two of which she was tasked tonight.

She needed to infiltrate the C.C.T's main spire, the chamber just below Headmaster Ozpin's personal office. The data Watts had placed with her personal Scroll, the Black Queen Virus, would tear Vale asunder in the coming weeks of the fortieth Vytal Festival. Without her sabotage, they would be at odds with the Atlesian Fleet. Then, came the task she couldn't wait to uphold.

The assassination of one Weiss Schnee.

It would be a mundane task, one that any idiot with a gun could perform, yet she found some pleasure in the idea of personally ending the girl's life. Cinder was born into servitude, and Weiss born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Cinder hated this world for what it made her to be at such a young, impressionable age. Yet Weiss was allowed to be rich, blessed with greatness? No, no longer. Cinder would enjoy this.

She would burn the Schnee until she was nothing but glass.

But for now, the mere moment, she enjoyed the festivities. Sparkling drinks galore, albeit non-alcoholic, and fancy cakes and desserts made way for the joyous occasion. It was a fine time for celebration! Yes, indeed it was...

For some.

"Are you having fun?" Weiss asked before realizing this was a redundant question.

"Yes, I am." Ruby sighed deeply as she rested her forehead against Weiss' own. "I feel at ease... more than before... with... with you."

Weiss didn't say anything, but smiled softly as they danced around the hall. Ironwood and Goodwitch would join in the festivities, including a dance number by the resident team JNPR, but the night was theirs in their own little world; Ruby and Weiss.

Red and White.

 _A White Rose._

Tiring eventually, the duo fled the dance floor to make way for others such as Emerald and Mercury, who began to waltz with the others in the chamber as the music began to change tune. Yang and Blake stood by a punch table, casually watching Weiss and Ruby, now at their own table. A woman of black silk passed their line of sight for a moment as Yang broke her gaze, following her with concerned eyes as the woman entered the bathroom rather quickly.

"I suppose we aren't all meant to eat chocolate." Yang shrugged as she looked back to the duo of white and red. Ruby laughed at something Weiss said, the pair holding hands loosely on the tabletop. Blake sipped her drink with a sigh, looking to Yang.

"She will be making the move soon. We should get prepared for anything." Blake spoke softly as to not be heard.

Yang shrugged. "I'm sure it will all be fine. Things have been going well so far."

Blake shook her head. "Just keep an eye on them." She sipped her purple drink again only to curl her head back from it. Smelling it carefully, Blake pulled it away from her face.

"What is this?" Blake gagged. Yang turned back to the table to see the bowl she had procured it from.

"Grape juice." Yang looked to her feline friend. "Probably not a good choice of drink."

" _Bleck!_ " Blake gagged. "I hate grapes."

"Because you're part kitty?" Yang teased before the cup was pushed into her hands.

"One more peep out of you and I'll dump the bowl on your head." Blake threatened.

Yang formed a snarky smile. "You better be kitten-me."

Blake internally screamed.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby got up from their table at Weiss' request, beckoning Ruby outside to gaze at the night sky.

"Come on. Let's see if we can see Vale from here." Weiss suggested, and Ruby was more than happy to comply.

The Rose stood just beside the heiress, basking in the glow of the city beyond the academy. Somewhere beyond the range of Beacon, a group of pyromaniacs were detonating fireworks in preparation of the festival just around the corner. The explosions of green and yellow lit up the sky in brilliant designs and patterns, the lights reflecting in Ruby's silver eyes. Weiss glanced her way, looking down as the necklace suddenly felt like it weighed a metric ton. Yet, she couldn't be dissuaded. She wouldn't be. No, she had to do this.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as Ruby snapped her attention away from the sky, looking over to Weiss with a happy smile, the happiest she had looked since before the White Fang changed everything.

Weiss gulped, continuing with her full attention.

"I have something for you... something... _important_." Weiss managed to get out as she looked down to her hip. Ruby eased in with a raised brow, confused before Weiss produced a small jewel.

Ruby gasped audibly as Weiss handed her a thin necklace leading down to a very lustrous gem. The Dust radiated light in a wondrous hue, shining bright in the darkness of the night.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked, trailing off as she examined the object. Her heart beat just a tad bit faster than normal, unable to form a sentence. It looked beautiful, even by her dislike of wearing jewelry.

"Do you want help with it?" Weiss asked as Ruby handed it back, helping the former scythe wielder with the piece of Dust. Wrapping the ends together in a snug fit, Weiss backed up to admire the look on her friend.

Her best friend.

Ruby felt the gem, and only seen by the heiress, her eyes flashed with a pink hue for a moment before fading back to standard silver. Ruby felt her heart race for a moment before relaxing, possibly due to her affection towards the item. Weiss felt the hue indicated it was working, turning away for a moment.

"There's something else. One second." Weiss stepped away, heading for the pots Yang had hid Crescent Rose behind.

Yet, Ruby halted her actions with a swift grip of the wrist. The heiress turned back with a confused look across her face, unsure as to why Ruby was holding her arm. Tugging slightly, she found Ruby had locked her grip as if her hand were glued to her arm.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as the Rose looked up to lock eyes.

Eyes full of concern.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" Weiss returned the question, lightly tugging her arm to be free to no avail. Ruby had a death grip upon her, and any tighter would most likely break her wrist at the bone.

"Why this? Why... Why did you give me this?" Ruby asked with a frown, holding the Dust jewel in her other hand. "Why are you giving me such... such presents? I didn't do anything to deserve them."

Weiss took a deep breath, and stepped forward to Ruby. Meeting together in the moonlight, the pair held one another's hands, carefully gazing into each other's eyes in a fierce dance of emotions.

Weiss spoke first, as requested.

"Ruby... I wanted to give you that because... because I made a mistake." She admitted, only for Ruby to grow even more confused. A hesitant chuckle sounded from the Rose's throat with a tilt of her head.

"What do you mean? What did you do wrong?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss took a deep breath, holding Ruby's hands tight. Ruby frowned as she could feel the quaking of the Schnee. She was shaking. Badly, in fact. The odd display from the heiress concerned Ruby greatly, pressing her interest in the matter.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asked as Weiss moved her hand.

With a flick of the wrist, Weiss freed the slander hand of the Rose from the captivity of the Soothe Ring. The Schnee held it safe, looking down at it with held breath. Slowly, ever so slowly, she would rise her line of slight upward to meet Ruby's own, scared of what she would see. Pain? Fear? Hurt? Or rather... something more? Yet, Ruby still had the same frown, looking as rather confused as she had been moments prior. This wasn't making much sense to her mind, unable to guess as to why Weiss just yanked her friendship bond off in such a fervor.

Ruby felt her stomach churn for a moment, but not in the typical sense like a stomach ache. It was as if someone had just sucker punched her in the gut, and her heart sank at the very same time. Yet, it caused no pain! None at all! It was so very strange indeed. So very strange. Her hand felt significantly lighter from the hold of the Ring, opening and closing her hand in response to get the feeling to leave.

"Ruby... I need to tell you something you might not want to hear, okay?" Weiss asked as Ruby just gave her a look. Continuing, Weiss gulped. "I... I was lost when you came back, still so hurt, from the hospital. I... I was at the end of my devices to try and help, and I feared... I feared I would lose you, we would lose you, to your depression forever. But... But I found a way to get you back! Or, at least part of you in a way I would realize too late."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked slowly.

Her nerves were getting to her, evident by the consistent shaking of the Schnee at every other word.

"Ruby... Ruby, that wasn't just a friendship bond I gave you. It... It is complicated, but it was supposed to help you heal, like medicine; your mind and your soul. I... I thought I was doing the right thing and getting you back! But... I was so wrong. So very, very wrong, and for that I am so sorry, Ruby. The Ring... it started to hurt you and your Aura... I didn't want you to hurt yourself from what I did..."

Ruby remained quiet.

"Ruby... I'm so sorry. But...! But things are going to go back to normal now! I can fix it! I won't make a mistake like this again! I know better now, and better by you."

Ruby opened her mouth, looking at the floor before returning to meet Weiss' eyes.

"You... You drugged me?" Ruby asked as she requested confirmation. Was this really what Weiss was saying?

"Y-Yes, and it got out of hand. That's why we crafted that jewel there. It should regulate the effects of the ring." Weiss explained. "I know it sounds bad, but I had my reasons, Ruby. You were... You were so broken before I gave it to you, and you wouldn't talk to anyone, you were barely interested in doing anything. I know it messed up, I know I did, but I'm just so glad you'll be okay..."

Weiss offered a smile.

Ruby returned a frown.

"You... You used me? You... You tricked me? Lied to me?" Ruby questioned, cold in her response.

"N-Not to hurt you! I did it to... to help you, Ruby. Please... Please understand that I didn't mean to-"

"Get away from me." Ruby took a hasty step backwards, then another and another after that. Weiss blinked in confusion, taking a step forwards.

"Ruby, I-"

" **Leave me** **alone!** " Ruby practically screamed at the heiress. She quickly stormed off, stumbling in her heels before disappearing into the crowd of dancers. Yang went to follow after her before Blake gripped her wrist, holding her back. Ruby needed space, not words. Yang hated to agree with the Faunus, but settled beside her, grumbling as Weiss remained on the balcony in a state of utter shock.

Weiss' heart pounded as if it were about to implode inside of her. She wished it would, just to end her now and forever. She deserved it. She couldn't move, she couldn't think anything besides this. She had broken Ruby fully. Completely shattered the Rose in a way in which she had never seen so much raw hurt in someone before. Weiss' knees quivered before she fell over, falling with her back sliding down the barrier of the balcony. Her head was in a torrent of fear and panic, unaware of the tears streaming down her face and staining her dress.

"Weiss?" Blake asked as the heiress curled up into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably into her arms. The Faunus looked to Yang, who shooed people away who were attempting to investigate the crying heiress. The brawler's hair nearly burst into flames, clearly angered to no end.

"Weiss? Just breathe. Breathe, slowly... There we go." Blake coached the whimpering Schnee, huddled beside her wounded form. Weiss seemed broken at her core, and Blake didn't want to lose her to the deep end of her shattering psyche.

Weiss slowly did as instructed, hyperventilating in between breaths. Blake carefully got her to her feet and lead her to the woman's washroom, the door guarded by Yang, who had checked to make sure it was empty. The chamber was cold as the small window was busted open above the mirrors, causing the duo to shiver with every moment they resided within.

"Just kill me..." Weiss whimpered as tears streamed down her face. "I hate myself. I just want this all to stop."

"Shush." Blake ordered as she set Weiss down on the counter of the sinks, her feet barely reaching halfway to the floor.

"I mean it. I just want it all to be over." Weiss sniffled, clenching her fists as she threatened to draw blood from her palms.

 ** _Crack!_**

Blake lowered her hand with a stern expression marking her features. Weiss had a very red mark across the right side of her face, evidence of what Blake had done with the back of her palm.

"B-Blake...?" Weiss asked before another slap of Blake's hand silenced the girl. She would listen to the Faunus, one way or another.

"Get a grip." Blake demanded. "Stop talking like this and act!"

"I don't know... I don't know how..." Weiss threatened to cry once more, but didn't out of fear of the Faunus before her.

"You get your sorry ass up and do something. Breaking down at every step of the way isn't the way to act! That makes the issue worse! Ruby needs you now more than ever, even if she just ran off. She's scared, confused, and hurt. Now isn't the time for you to be too!" Blake screamed bloody murder into the face of the heiress, whose eyes were wide with surprise and fright. Eventually, those orbs of icy blue would morph into understanding with a firm nod, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Okay... Okay..." Weiss managed, nodding her head rapidly. "What do I do?"

"Yang and I will look around, and if we find her, keep your Scroll in hand. She needs to know you meant to help her. So prove it. Give her Crescent Rose." Blake ordered.

Weiss realized. The weapon! She had been so caught up with Ruby that it had slipped her mind.

"Crescent Rose... I understand." Weiss got up, now standing firm in her resolve.

The pair left the washroom and parted ways. Weiss moved to the balcony whilst Blake and Yang moved around the dance floor to locate their friend and teammate. Separated by the crowd, Blake passed by a very confused Headmaster.

"I see your team is having issues again?" Ozpin inquired with a raised brow, eyeing Weiss holding a collapsed Crescent Rose of a much different color and design.

"I would call it a team building exercise, professor." Blake offered as the elder man hummed with agreement.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 12: Death do us Part**


	12. Chapter 12 Update

**A/N:** Hello fellow RWBY... people? Not sure if there is a fandom name or any of that jazz. I dunno.

Anyways, thought I'd log back in and at least update everyone on why I just stopped posting. Not sure how many of the original or even new readers are around nowadays but figured I should. Thanks to those who sent PMs and reviews asking where I was / when this was getting updated.

I've been busy with life, uni, and wanted a break as well. Writing is fun, and I was working on my own pet project of an original story / book and my focus got thrown all over the place. In addition to needing to focus on uni, my time here had to go on pause. That being said, I plan to finish this story likely during this coming summer around the end of April / start of May. Need to keep my focus on other things until then. I'm still very much a fan of the show, and I've been keeping up on episodes, but I can't provide consistent, quality content and study at the same time. So I will see you all in a few months! Or maybe by Spring if I get a break. Who knows.

\- Dagger


End file.
